More Than That
by Yessie
Summary: Jack Dawson has his heart set on Rose DeWittBukater, but she is scared of her abusive bf Cal Hockley. Will she give Jack a chance or will it be too late? PLEASE READ & REVIEW! NOW COMPLETED!
1. First glance

More Than That

Chapter 1

September 3, 2003 

Rose DeWitt-Bukater got up bright and early Monday morning. It was the first day of her junior year at Saint Edmund's. She rolled out of bed to brush her teeth and take a shower.

When she got out, she put on her white uniform shirt and gray skirt. She could get in trouble for rolling her skirt up, but she didn't care. None of the girls at Saint Edmund's cared. She brushed her curly red hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail.

Her mother, Ruth, was eating breakfast while her father read the morning paper when she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Rose," her mother said.

"Rose, do you need a ride to school this morning?" William Bukater asked.

"No, thanks. Cal is picking me up," she replied. She grabbed an apple from the refrigerator, taking a big bite out of it.

"Cal certainly is a gentleman," Ruth said. Rose just gave her a weak smile. She had been dating Cal since January. Cal Hockley was a rich, seventeen-year-old snob. He had asked Rose out on a date in January, and treated her like she was his property.

Rose heard Cal honking his horn outside her house. She kissed her father and mother on their cheeks and ran out of the house. Cal was very impatient. Rose hopped into his black Mustang convertible and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, Sweetpea." Cal called Rose that for a pet name. Rose had had a crush on Cal ever since she was a freshman and he was a sophomore. He hung out with a high-class crowd. Rose was always attracted to him. He had dark eyes that were sexy to her. They went very well with his dark hair.

"Darling, are you taking me to Marie Jones' party Friday evening?" Rose asked.

"You really want to go there?" Cal asked. He wasn't too thrilled about going.

"Yeah. It will be fun! Everyone will be there!" Rose was really excited about Friday night. "Marie invited most of your friends."

"Yes. I know that, dear. If it pleases you, then why not?" Cal asked. Rose smiled, happy that Cal was going.

* * *

Jack Dawson was new to Saint Edmund's. He had come all the way from Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin, after his father had died of a heart attack. Now it was just him and his mother, Rebecca Dawson. They had packed their stuff and moved to New York.

Jack was beginning his junior year at Saint Edmund's. He had to start fresh and meet all new people. He had moved to New York a week ago. He had spent his time drawing in his art portfolio that he had had since the age of thirteen.

This was his first time going to a Catholic school, and he didn't agree much with wearing the uniform. It was just plain gray pants and a white oxford shirt. He thought that he looked like a dork.

He stepped into the school. It was different from what was in Wisconsin. New York was completely different from Wisconsin. He saw all the unfamiliar faces that walked by. There were girls with short skirts and guys with their arms around their girlfriends.

He wasn't watching where he was going, because he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a girl said. He looked at her. She was really beautiful. Her brown eyes glowed, and her long, dark hair flowed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." Her beauty amazed him. He noticed the beauty mark by her lip.

"It's all right. Are you new here? I've never seen you around," she told him.

"Yeah. I just moved here with my mother. We came from Wisconsin. I'm Jack Dawson," he said to her.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Christina Castillo," she said. Just then, two guys and a girl came up to her.

"There you are, honey!" a curly-haired guy said to her, kissing her cheek. He then saw Jack, who was staring at them with his blue eyes and passing his hand through his blonde hair. "Who's this?"

"Oh, he's new! Jack Dawson, meet my boyfriend, Tommy Ryan," Christina said._ Damn! All the hot girls are taken,_ Jack thought to himself.

"Hi! Nice to meet you," Jack said, shaking Tommy's hand.

"That's Fabrizio di Rossi and his girlfriend, Hannah Dahl." He looked at the girl with the blonde hair and brown eyes and the other guy with dark hair.

"Nice to meet you, Jack!" Fabrizio said. Hannah waved at him.

"Where do you come from?" Hannah asked.

"I came from Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin," Jack replied.

"You'll like it here, Jack!" Christina said, with Tommy wrapping his arms around her waist.

Jack then saw a girl with curly red hair pass by with a tall guy with dark hair whose arm was around her shoulder. He stared at her while they spoke to a bunch of guys and girls. Tommy saw him staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" Tommy asked.

"That girl over there. Who is she?" Jack asked, curious to find out who she was.

"That's Rose DeWitt-Bukater," Christina answered for him.

"Forget it! It would have to be like angels flying out of your ass to get next to the likes of her," Tommy said.

"The guy next to her is Caledon Hockley. One rich bastard," Hannah added.

"Yeah. She runs with the rich and beautiful." Jack listened to what Fabrizio said. He continued to stare at her. Rose noticed him. He still looked at her. She looked again, but then was distracted by her boyfriend. Jack quickly turned around when he noticed that Cal saw him.

"What's that you have in your hand?" Tommy asked, looking at Jack's portfolio.

"Oh. That's my art portfolio," Jack answered.

"You draw?" Christina asked him.

"Yeah. I've been drawing since I was thirteen," Jack said.

"Are you going to take art?" Christina asked him.

"Yeah," Jack answered. "I registered here a week ago."

The bell rang for them to go to homeroom.

"Time for homeroom," Fabrizio said. "What homeroom are you in, Jack?"

"I am in Junior 1," he answered when he looked at the schedule that he had been given when he registered.

"You're with me, then!" Fabrizio said. "I'll see you later, Hannah." He gave his girlfriend a quick kiss. They all said good-bye and went their separate ways.

"Hannah, Tommy, and Christina are in Junior 3. They are down the hall," Fabrizio said.

Jack nodded his head whenever Fabrizio was telling him something about the school. He entered homeroom, and there he saw Rose, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.


	2. An introduction

Chapter Two

Rose sat at her desk, talking to some people. She didn't have many friends. She only had acquaintances, since her time was mainly occupied with Cal. Her homeroom teacher, Mr. Malone, came in. Everybody stood at the back of the room, knowing that seats were going to be assigned.

Mr. Malone seated the first row. The next row she was going to be seated in.

"Jack Dawson, you must be new. Sit in the second seat. Rose, sit in back of Jack." Rose walked slowly and sat behind the new kid. "Fabrizio, in back of Rose," Mr. Malone proceeded.

Rose sat down, and looked in the mirror she grabbed out of her purse. She was distracted when the boy in front of her turned around. She recognized that it was the same boy who had been staring at her out in the hall.

"Hi. My name is Jack Dawson. I'm new here," Jack said.

"I've noticed you were new here. Mr. Malone already established that," Rose said. Jack gave a weak smile.

"So, what's your name?" Jack asked. Rose seemed annoyed, but she had to admit that he was really cute.

"Rose DeWitt-Bukater," Rose answered him, giving a half smile.

"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down," Jack said, and laughed. Rose laughed back.

"What school do you come from?" she asked.

"You wouldn't know it. I lived in Wisconsin. I moved here with my mom. My dad died of a heart attack over the summer." Rose could hear the pain in Jack's voice.

"I'm sorry," Rose said, feeling sympathy for Jack.

"It's all right." Jack was about to speak more, but the bell rang.

Rose got out of her seat and walked out of the room. She thought Jack was really nice. He seemed pretty interesting. Mostly, Rose thought he was really cute. Rose blocked these thoughts out of her head. She had a boyfriend. She wasn't supposed to think about other guys. What would Cal do if he knew what she was thinking?

Jack walked out of homeroom with Fabrizio, on their way to their first class. They had almost the same schedule, except their religion and math classes were at different times.

"I can't believe you had the balls to talk to her," Fabrizio said.

"What's so hard to believe?" Jack asked.

"First of all, her boyfriend is a man, for Christ's sake," Fabrizio said.

"Oh, gee. Thanks," Jack said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean! He's all built up. He'd smash your face in just for looking at Rose," Fabrizio said. The rest of the crew had caught up to them in the hallway, Hannah clinging to Fabrizio's arm. Tommy and Christina were holding hands.

"What's up, guys?" Tommy asked.

"Jack was talking to Rose in homeroom!" Fabrizio shouted. Tommy, Christina, and Hannah's jaws dropped open.

"What's the big deal?" Jack asked.

"You have no idea what Cal would do to you," Hannah said.

"He'd beat you to a bloody pulp!" Tommy said.

"You'd be left in the hospital for a week!" Christina said.

"He'd first throw you onto the ground. He would step on your stomach. Kick your ribs until he hears them crack. Then he'd choke you a bit. He'd do that finger in the mouth thing that they did in _Gangs of New York_. Knock his head onto yours until it bleeds. Continue to punch your face with brass knuckles and hang you up like a scarecrow!" Fabrizio was getting carried away into detail. "He'd probably rip your guts out. Spit on you! Your insides will literally become your outsides!" They all looked at Fabrizio like he was crazy. "What?"

"You are such an ass, Fabrizio!" Tommy said. He slapped Fabrizio on the back of the head.

"So, anyway, where are you guys going to now?" Christina asked, avoiding the situation.

"Jack and I have English. Where are you going to, babe?" Fabrizio asked Hannah.

"I have physics!" They all rolled their eyes. Hannah was the only one who was taking physics.

"Tommy and I have Spanish together!" Christina said.

"You don't have Mrs. Wallace this year, do you?" Fabrizio asked.

"No, we actually have Mrs. Bianchi. You'd think they give us an actual Spanish teacher!" Christina said. Her family was from Spain, so she hated the way the Spanish teachers taught.

"At least you're not taking physics. I have Mr. Ferragamo!" They all laughed at Hannah, who wasn't pleased to have him as a teacher.

"Who is Mr. Ferragamo?" Jack asked.

"Some crazy nut who hates freshmen!" Fabrizio answered. "Anyway! We have to get to class before the late bell! We have the raging alcoholic, Mr. Connors! Come on, Jack!" Fabrizio kissed Hannah. Jack followed Fabrizio. He walked up the stairs and saw Rose going the same way. She turned and smiled at him, but quickly turned away because she was with Cal. He wondered how bad Cal could possibly be.


	3. Love Me Like A Girlfriend is Supposed To

Chapter Three

It was the end of the school day. Jack walked outside, where he saw Fabrizio, Hannah, Tommy, and Christina smoking cigarettes. Tommy saw him and motioned for him to come over.

"How did you like your first day, Jack?" Tommy asked.

"It was all right, good that I actually know people now. I know my way around," Jack answered.

"You kept on looking at Rose during history, Jack!" Fabrizio said. "Lucky Mr. Malone didn't catch you! He would have blown up on the spot!" They all nodded their heads in agreement. They were all in the same history class.

"There's a party at Marie Jones' house Friday night! You should come, Jack!" Christina suggested.

"I don't know," Jack said.

"Why not?" Hannah asked.

"Rose will be there," Fabrizio said.

"Is that the way to get me there?" Jack smiled.

"Yeah! Tommy will drive us. He has a car!" Christina said.

"Yeah! Where do you live, Jack?" Tommy asked.

"Sheepshead Bay," Jack answered.

"No shit! I live in the neighborhood right next to it! Brighton Beach!" Christina said excitedly.

"I'll pick you guys up, then! Fabrizio and Hannah live right by the party, so they can meet us there," Tommy said. He asked Jack for his address. Jack took a piece of paper out and jotted his address down. "Thanks!"

"Well, Fabrizio and I are gonna go study! See you guys later!" Hannah said.

"Study? We don't even have homework yet!" Tommy said, laughing at them.

"We are gonna go do something!" Fabrizio said. Tommy and Christina laughed at them.

"We know you are gonna go do something!" Christina said. Jack, Tommy, and Christina laughed at them non-stop. Fabrizio and Hannah rolled their eyes and left.

"Well, seeing that I'm going to Christina's house, I can drive you home, Jack," Tommy said.

"Thanks. That'd be great," Jack said.

Tommy, Christina, and Jack made their way to the car. Tommy opened the doors to his black jeep. Christina sat in the passenger seat as Jack got in the back. Tommy turned the key in the ignition.

The radio blared out _Everything,_ by Lifehouse, in the CD player. Christina swooned over the song.

"Oh! Tommy dedicated this song to me on the fourth of July," Christina said.

"How long have you two been together?" Jack asked.

"Since Saint Patrick's Day!" Tommy answered. "So that is almost six months."

Jack stared out into space when he saw Rose from the car window. She was with Cal. It looked as if he were pushing her into the car. Jack was interrupted by Christina's laughter.

"Jack, you are a dreamer!" Christina said. She held Tommy's hand while it was on the stick.

"Buckle your seatbelt, man. You're gonna fly out the window if you keep sticking your head out looking at Rose." Jack blushed. He was hopeless. School was definitely looking up for Jack.

Rose walked into her room. She quickly went to go look into her mirror. There was a bruise on her arm. Cal had grabbed her too hard when he had pulled her into the car. They had argued after school after they spoke to his friends. It wasn't pretty.

Rose had met up with Cal at his locker like she always did. Then they had gone to go talk to his friends, Brian Gordon and James Asbury, along with their girlfriends, Tracy Autumn and Monica Hines. Cal had left quickly.

At first he had had his arm over her shoulder. Everything was fine. But once they had reached his car, he had turned ugly. He had pulled her towards his car. His hand had held her arm strongly. He had started to call her names, and had pushed her into his car.

"You little slut!" Cal yelled. "What makes you think you can go talking to other guys? In that skirt? Who was that boy you were talking to?"

"Were you spying me on, Cal?" Rose answered back.

"You won't talk to him again, Rose," Cal demanded.

"I'm not your slave, Cal! I'm your girlfriend!" Cal's face started to get red.

"My girlfriend! My girlfriend!" he yelled. His temper was out of control, and he slapped her. "Yes, you are! You will love me like a girlfriend is required to love her boyfriend. Because I will not be made out a fool. Is that in any way unclear?"

"No." Rose was too scared to speak.

"Good."

The whole ride home was silent. When he pulled up in front of her house, he kissed her as if nothing had happened.

Rose was happy that no one was home. She ran up to her room in tears, and was now left with a bruise on her arm. She went into the shower and scrubbed her face. This wasn't the first time this had happened. She had once spoken to a friend of hers, James Calvert, at a party. Cal had been watching her. He had immediately pulled her away. He had taken her outside and slapped her. James had witnessed the whole thing. Cal had beaten him up as well, cracking his ribs. James had not spoken to Rose since.

Rose knew that Cal was talking about Jack. He had seen Jack when he was looking at Rose earlier today. He must have seen her talking to him in the cafeteria fifth period.

Cal had been so sweet and such a gentleman when they had first started to go out. Her parents had liked him very well. She blamed herself for everything.

If she hadn't dressed the way she did, or spoke to those she wasn't allowed to, none of this would have ever happened.

Rose dried her hair, letting it down. She changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top. Looking into the mirror, she could see her tearstains.

She lay down on her bed, hoping that it would never happen again.


	4. The Party

Chapter Four

September 5, 2003  
The Party

Jack arrived with Tommy and Christina to Marie Jones' party. They immediately saw Fabrizio and Hannah on the couch. In a matter of two days of meeting these people, he felt welcome.

"Hey, Jack!" Fabrizio said. Hannah waved to Jack. "There are plenty of girls here tonight! Pick one! Anyone, except Christina and Hannah, of course!"

"Don't go looking for Rose, either, Jack!" Tommy added.

"Who said I was?" Jack asked.

"Your face did," Christina answered for him. She saw Jack blush when Rose's name was mentioned.

"Come on, babe. Let's go dance!" Tommy said. He took Christina's hand as they danced to Beyonce's _Crazy in Love_.

"Don't worry, Jack! Plenty of girls are available to dance with. Rose just isn't one of them." Hannah tried comforting Jack, patting his back. He just smiled at her. Fabrizio and Hannah left to go dance.

Rose hadn't spoken to Jack today or yesterday. She hadn't even looked at him. He had noticed the bruise on her arm, but hadn't said anything.

"Hey! You wanna dance?" a girl with a soft voice asked. Jack looked up to see a petite girl with brown hair. She was kind of cute, but not beautiful like Rose.

"Sure," Jack said. The girl smiled, and they went to go dance.

"I'm Katherine Walker," she said. "You're in my religion class."

"Oh. Right. Name's Jack Dawson." Jack wasn't interested. He just danced for the rest of the song.

When it stopped, he went to go sit on the couch. Tommy and Christina were off making out in a corner of the room. Hannah and Fabrizio continued to dance. He wished that he was here with Rose. He wondered where she was, anyway.

Then he caught a glimpse of red hair. There she stood, in a pair of jeans and a black lace shirt. She was drinking by the stairs, all by herself. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful.

Jack got off the couch and made his way to her.

"Hey, Rose." Rose looked at him. She looked scared.

"Oh, hi," she said weakly.

"You wanna dance?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Rose said. She looked away from him.

"Come on. Just one dance." Jack wanted to hold her tightly in his arms.

"Why not?" Rose placed her cup down on the last step and followed Jack to the middle of the room.

_Perfect_, Jack thought. A slow song, _Right Here Waiting for You_, by Monica came on.

"I can't do this, Jack," Rose said to him. Her green eyes were wide.

"You're gonna have to get a little bit closer," Jack said, pulling her closer. His arm was tight around her waist. "Like this." Jack could smell her hair. It smelled like orchid blossoms.

Rose pulled her head away from his. They stared out at each other. Jack got lost in her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?"

Rose heard the familiar voice from behind her. She closed her eyes tight, recognizing Cal's anger in his voice.

"We were just dancing," she heard Jack say, sounding a bit frightened.

"Just dancing? I don't think so. Rose! We're leaving." Cal grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her out of the house.

"What do you think you were doing, you little slut?" Cal yelled at her in front if his car. He punched her. He never punched her. He only ever slapped her. Rose's face was turned the other way, her hand holding her face. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he commanded.

"Cal, it was nothing!" Rose said.

"I told you not to behave like that again!" Cal had a tight grasp on her arm.

"Cal, you're hurting me!" Rose screamed.

"Are you gonna fuck him now? That's all you are, Rose! A fucking whore!" Cal had her by the throat as she was pressed down on his car.

"Leave her alone!" She heard Jack. He had seen everything. Cal turned away from Rose, laughing at Jack.

"I wasn't talking to you, you gutter rat!" Cal said. "Go back to your sewer."

"Just leave Rose alone!" Jack pleaded.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Cal said, mocking Jack. Jack came closer to Cal. "You are a worthless piece of shit." Jack's face got red. He turned around for a second. Then he turned back around fast. His fist met with Cal's face. Rose let out a small cry. She rushed down to Cal's side.

"Rose, I'll have Tommy take you home!" Jack said.

"No! Stay away!" Rose said.

"Come on! You don't need this!" Jack said.

"Cal's my boyfriend!" Cal rested his head in Rose's lap.

"He treats you like shit!" Jack said.

"Listen, Jack! Stay away from me! Don't talk to me in school." Her words stung Jack's heart. Jack just sighed and went back to the party.

Rose tried helping Cal up, but he just pushed her away. "Get in the car, Rose!" Rose hugged herself and got into the passenger's seat. Cal started the car and drove off.

"Never let me find you in any contact with that Jack boy again!" Cal said. Rose held her tears in. She was really frightened. Things had gone too far.


	5. A month later

Chapter Five

October 1, 2003

Jack hung out with Tommy, Fabrizio, Hannah, and Christina every day. He stayed away from Rose, like she had told him to. He had started to like Rose a lot, but he obeyed her wishes. He couldn't even turn around in homeroom to talk to Fabrizio because she sat behind him. She didn't utter a word to him. His friends felt bad because they knew how much he liked her. They tried to encourage him to forget about her, but it was just too hard.

Jack's closeness with his friends had grown very strong over the past month, especially with Christina. He felt closer to her than the guys and Hannah, mainly because she didn't live far away.

"Jack, do you have the history homework?" Christina asked, as they sat at her kitchen table.

"Yeah. You don't usually copy history homework, though, Chris," Jack said. He took his history homework out of his book bag and passed it to her.

"Thanks! I haven't had time to do it, that's all. I'll do it later," she said, putting it aside.

"Won't you be on the phone with Tommy or something?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I'll do it after I get off the phone." Christina pulled his art portfolio closer to her. She opened it to look at his drawings. She had fallen in love with his work. She looked at a drawing and started to laugh.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You have a picture of Cal in here dressed up as a pig!" Christina said, holding it up for him to see. Jack chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. That's because he is a pig! Who the fuck hits a girl?" Jack asked. His face grew red with anger.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Christina said. "It's not your fault that she is still with that asshole!"

"I know. I wish I could make her see that Cal isn't good enough for her."

"Well, she obviously gets off on it if she stays with him." Jack blew his hair out of his face.

"Whatever. I have to get home for dinner." He got up from his seat, and Christina led him out the house. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chris!" Jack said. Christina smiled at him and waved, closing the door behind her.

Jack walked to his house, his mind completely focused on Rose. She was getting hurt by this white-collar guy. Tommy and Fabrizio had told him all about Cal. He had been a bully to Rose. They always saw Cal yelling at her in the hall. Jack had seen it many times a week. He just stayed away as he had promised.

Jack greeted his mother when he stepped into his house. He quickly ran up to his room, changing out of his school uniform. He took out his paintbrush, paint, and easel from under his bed.

He put on an old T-shirt to not get paint on his white one that was underneath. He set up the easel and placed a chair in front of it. He had an old white blanket underneath that was covered with paint, so it wouldn't get on the carpet. He played some music. It calmed him when he painted and helped him relax.

He dipped the paintbrush into the red paint. He pressed the paintbrush on the blank canvas. He got everything down perfectly. He dipped the red paint in a darker shade of red. The paintbrush went smoothly on the canvas. Soon he used green and blue. The background was filled with oranges and yellows.

An hour later, the picture was completed. There stood a picture of Rose in a blue dress, sitting on a horse, heading out for the horizon.

Rose picked at her food at dinner, barely eating it. Her back ached from when Cal had pushed her against the wall at the side of the school, where no one could see. When he had punched her face nearly a month ago at Marie Jones' party, it had left a black and blue mark on her face. Her mother had asked her what had happened, but she had lied. She had told her that a ball had hit her face in gym while playing volleyball.

Her birthday was on Sunday, and Cal was taking her out somewhere nice. She wasn't very excited. She was quite scared of him now, not knowing what was gonna happen. She wanted to break it off with Cal, but she was too scared.

"Rose, why aren't you eating your dinner?" her mother asked.

"I ate a lot for lunch today. I'm not very hungry," Rose lied. She hadn't been eating much lately.

"You look sick, dear. Go to your room and rest," her father said. Rose excused herself from the table and went to her room.

She lay down on her bed, holding the stuffed bear she had had since she was a toddler. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She used to be really happy, but her life was now filled with depression. She didn't have the friends she used to have. Her last real friend was Christina. They had been the best of friends, until high school, that was. Then they had drifted apart.

Rose had been obsessed with being popular. Christina, on the other hand, had just made friends with whoever. Rose had ignored Christina when she had made friends with Hannah. Rose had started to talk to other kids who had money like her family. By sophomore year, all ties with Christina had been cut loose and her crush on Cal had started. Cal's friends became her friends.

Rose had to admit that she missed her once best friend. She looked at the pictures she had taken with Christina, thinking of the memories they shared. They were once inseparable. That was all in the past now.

It felt unfair to treat Jack the way she did. She knew he had been trying to be nice that night of the party. Instead, she had just shut him out. He didn't turn around in homeroom, not even talk to Fabrizio. He didn't turn to look at her in history. She knew that was what she wanted, but she was upset about it. She kind of liked Jack. He was smart, always raising his hand in class. He answered everything correctly. Unfortunately, she was stuck with Cal.


	6. Rose's encounter with Christina

Chapter Six

"Christina!" she heard Jack yell. Christina turned her head from her locker to see Jack. He ran towards her.

"Hey, Jack!" Christina said, smiling at him. She was throwing her books into her book bag.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Nothing much. Shit! My locker is messy!" she said.

"You have so many books in there." Jack looked in her locker.

"They're Tommy's stuff. Poor bastard's locker is on the first floor. We're lucky, though," Christina said.

"Lucky he has a good girlfriend to actually let him keep his stuff in her locker," Jack said. He leaned on the door, looking at the pictures she had taken with Tommy. There was one with Fabrizio, Hannah, Tommy, and her. Then there was new one of all five of them, Jack, Hannah, Tommy, Fabrizio, and her in her living room. It was the weekend her mom had gone to Boston with her stepdad. The picture had been taken by her sister.

"Yeah. I hate coming to school. It's so early. I shouldn't have gone to stupid Spanish club today." Christina buried her head in her locker.

"We all know the feeling. Tomorrow is Friday, though," Jack said.

Rose passed by and Jack moved his head in her direction. Christina giggled.

"Jack, you really should get over it," Christina said.

"I'm trying."

"Hey, guys!" Tommy kissed Christina and gave Jack a pound.

"Hey, babe! Our friend here is obsessed with the flower girl." Christina handed Tommy her books to hold.

"Jack, my friend, how many times do we have to tell you? Chicks like her are hard to get," Tommy said, looking at his hopeless friend.

"I know. I wish there was something I could do for her," Jack said, clutching his art portfolio.

"Hey, guys!" Fabrizio stopped at Christina's locker, holding Hannah's hand.

"Could you please tell Fabri here that we aren't going to watch that stupid _Spy Kids_ movie, ever?" Hannah asked.

"Fabri, you are such a shithead. We're not even going to the movies tomorrow," Tommy said to Fabrizio.

"Then what are we doing?" Fabrizio asked in an annoyed voice.

"We're gonna jump into the Harlem River. It may be kind of cold, but not bad weather," Christina answered him.

"You afraid you're gonna drown, Fabri?" Jack teased him.

"N-no," Fabrizio stuttered. They all laughed at him. "Oh, shut up! I'm going to homeroom! You coming, Jack?" he asked. Jack nodded his head and followed Fabrizio.

Jack and Fabrizio ran downstairs to homeroom. They walked into homeroom, and Jack stopped when he saw Rose sitting down. Rose took a quick look at him, and Jack walked by her to talk to Fabrizio, seeing as they had time before the bell for homeroom had actually rang.

"Cal gave me a promise ring today!" Jack heard Rose telling Jennifer Green. She stuck her hand out to show her. Jack saw a big diamond ring on her finger from the corner of his eye.

"It's gorgeous, Rose! You must have the best boyfriend a girl could have!" Jennifer exclaimed. Jack rolled his eyes. The diamond looked more like an engagement ring than just a silly promise ring. He almost laughed at what Jennifer said about Cal being the best boyfriend. If only there were a way that he could make everyone see what an asshole Cal really was.

During her free period, Rose went into the bathroom. She saw Christina looking into the mirror, putting on lip gloss. Rose went to go look at herself in the mirror next to hers.

"Humph!" she heard Christina say.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Are you engaged or something?" Christina asked, referring to the ring.

"No!"

"Then what's that big diamond doing on your finger?"

"That's none of your concern," Rose said, in a nasty tone.

"Cool your jets, Rose. I was just asking you a question."

"Well, don't ask."

"You are a big bitch. You know that, Rose?" Christina asked, turning to face Rose. Rose stared back at her in shock.

"What did you say?"

"Let's face it! You're not the Rose I've known my whole life, the best friend I once had!"

"Your point is?"

"I'm just saying, the Rose I know wouldn't have let some white-collared snob treat her like shit!"

"Cal and my relationship isn't any of you or anyone else's business." Christina grabbed Rose's arm, pushing the sleeves up.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"What are these, Rose? Huh?" Christina asked, lifting Rose's arm to show her the bruises. "Where did you get them?"

"That's none of your business!" Rose pulled her arm away from Christina.

"Cal did this to you! I know he did!" Christina said. "You are a self-centered bitch! You are so fucking greedy! The minute we entered high school, you acted like you didn't even know me! You were obsessed with becoming popular. Those people aren't even your real friends. You are a sick bitch! You know, Rose--fuck you! You sold yourself out!" Christina grabbed her books and said one last thing to Rose. "Jack wouldn't treat you like Cal does." Then she stormed out the bathroom.

Rose leaned her forehead against the mirror. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. She couldn't figure out when her life had gone all wrong. She knew every word Christina said was true. But she felt like she had no way out.


	7. Jack's turn to walk away

Chapter Seven

Saturday, October 4, 2003

Jack woke up early in Christina's living room. Her parents had left for Texas on Wednesday. Fabrizio, Tommy, Hannah, and Jack had all slept over. He noticed that Christina and Tommy weren't in the living room. He figured that they must have slept in her room. Fabrizio and Hannah were cuddled next to each other on the couch. Jack had slept on the loveseat.

He heard a yawn behind him. He turned around to see Tommy walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Jack!" Tommy said.

"Hey, Tommy! Where's Christina?"

"She's still sleeping."

"What were you guys doing up there?" Jack teased. Tommy blushed.

"That's all behind closed doors," Tommy joked. Jack laughed. "You want anything to eat?"

"Sure. But shouldn't we wait for Christina?"

"I know every nook and cranny in this house. I always sleep over when her parents are away," Tommy answered. Jack followed him into the kitchen.

Tommy grabbed two bowls and placed them on the kitchen table. He took two spoons out of the drawer and tossed them Jack.

"So, what will it be? Frosted Flakes or Lucky Charms?" Tommy asked, holding the boxes up.

"Give me the Frosted Flakes!" Jack answered him. Tommy tossed him the box of cereal and sat down.

"Ha! You choose your Frosted Flakes! I'll stick to my Lucky Charms! Not exactly Irish cereal, but close enough!" Jack laughed. Christina came downstairs and sat on Tommy's lap, giving him a quick kiss.

"Good morning, boys!" Christina said. She took a spoonful of Tommy's cereal.

"Hey, Christina!" Jack said.

"Did you sleep good?" she asked, feeding Tommy.

"I slept quite all right," Jack answered, smiling at her.

"Those two are still sleeping!" Tommy said, referring to Fabrizio and Hannah.

Tommy and Jack finished their breakfasts. The three of them went into the living room. Tommy grabbed a pillow from the loveseat Jack had slept on and threw it at Fabrizio and Hannah. Fabrizio yawned, stretching his free arm out.

"Wake up, Fabri!" Tommy yelled.

"What?" Fabrizio mumbled. They laughed at him. Tommy went over to him and yelled in his ear.

"Good morning, Fabri!" Tommy yelled. Fabrizio was shaken up. He turned over, dropping Hannah on the floor.

"Ouch! Fabri, you idiot!" Hannah yelled, hitting Fabrizio. Jack, Christina, and Tommy couldn't stop laughing.

"Ah! Hannah, babe! I'm sorry!" Fabrizio said, pleading for her to stop hitting him. "It was Tommy's fault!"

"Don't point the blame at me, bud!" Tommy said. Fabrizio got off the couch, helping Hannah off the floor.

"Nice jammies, Fabri!" Jack joked about Fabrizio's rocket ship pajamas.

"Ha ha!" Fabrizio said sarcastically. "Very funny, Dawson!"

"Aw, Fabri! I like you PJ's," Christina teased.

"Well, thank you, Chris."

"Yeah, I'd like them if I were maybe--what? Five?" Christina laughed at Fabrizio, who rolled his eyes.

"I love them!" Hannah kissed Fabrizio.

"So, anyway! Off the subject of Fabrizio! We're all going to Michelle Schiffer's party, right?" Christina asked.

"Yes!" they all answered at the same time.

"Then all of you go home to get ready!" Christina demanded.

"You're kicking me out, babe?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I am! All of you--out!" Christina said. She laughed.

"I have to leave in my pajamas?" Fabrizio complained.

"God, Fabri! I'm kidding. All of you go change first," Christina said.

Jack went into the bathroom to change. Fabrizio and Hannah changed in the living room, and Tommy went to go change in Christina's room.

Jack knew Rose was gonna be at the party tonight. She was probably going to be there with Cal. Like he'd promised her, he'd leave her alone.

Rose came to the party alone. Cal was in the Hamptons. She wished he would stay there until Monday. However, he was gonna come home early Sunday morning to celebrate her sixteenth birthday.

She spoke to a few people and drank a bit. She was happy that none of Cal's friends were there so that they could spy on her. She was able to speak to some people Cal had told her that she wasn't allowed to speak to.

"Hi, James," Rose said. She saw her old friend sitting on the couch. He turned to look at her.

"Oh…um…hi, Rose," James said, frightened to speak to her.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"I've b-been g-good," he stuttered. He looked around to see if Cal was around. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He's in the Hamptons." He was too nervous to talk her, too scared to even look at her.

"Well, I see Elizabeth over there! Talk to you later!" He rushed up from the couch to go talk to his girlfriend.

_Oh, great. He thinks I'm some kind of poison_! Rose thought. Cal was ruining things for her. She wanted to break up with him, but she just stuck to him like glue. Every time he said that he loved her, she couldn't turn away.

She had come to the party completely covered up to hide the bruises. She felt kind of hot, but she didn't want to be exposed, or people would start looking at her funny.

Then she saw Jack sitting outside talking to some people from school. Her heart began to cringe. She walked over to him.

Jack arrived at the party. The minute the five friends got there, Fabrizio and Hannah were already making out. Tommy and Christina immediately started to dance. Even though it was a fast song, they were slow dancing really close to each other, giving each other a peck every now and then.

Jack stayed outside, talking to some people from his art class, Frank Russo and Ben Edwards.

"See, Monet knew how to captivate people with his paintings." Jack spoke about his favorite artist.

"How? All he did was paint landscapes," Ben said.

"He made you feel like you were in the painting with his use of color," Jack explained.

"I personally feel that Salvador Dali was the greatest," Frank commented.

"I agree," Ben added in.

"Dali, I admit, was an absolutely magnificent artist," Jack agreed.

"Did you see his painting _Metamorphism of Narcissus_?" Frank asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"That was absolutely amazing!" Ben answered.

"The hand on the right holding an egg with a flower growing out of it was genius!" Frank said.

"You know where he got his inspiration for that, don't you?" Jack asked them. They shook their heads, curious to find out.

"His inspiration for this painting came from a conversation he overheard between two fishermen discussing a local man who would stare at himself in the mirror for hours." Ben and Frank were interested to know more. Jack continued with the story.

"One of them described the man as having a bulb in his head; a colloquium meaning that he was mentally ill." Ben and Frank were deeply interested. "Dali combined this image with the ancient Greek myth of Narcissus, who fell in love with his own reflection and was transformed into the flower that bore his name after his death."

"The hand on the right that holds an egg, out of which a narcissus flower grows, echoes the configuration of Narcissus and his reflection in the lake. The same configuration occurs again at the top of the mountains that are directly above the figure of Narcissus, who stands on a dais admiring his body. The familiar sight of ants and a scavenging dog both appear around the hand, symbolizing the death and decay that has taken place."

Ben and Frank were amazed by the story, amazed by Jack's knowledge of the artist's inspiration to painting the portrait.

"Hello, Jack." Jack heard a sweet, familiar voice. He recognized the beautiful sound, seeing Rose.

Ben and Frank left to go inside the house.

"Hi."

"I heard your story. It was interesting," Rose said.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. Rose, with all due respect, why are you talking to me? Where's your boyfriend?" Jack asked, looking over her shoulder to see if Cal was there.

"He's not here," Rose said quietly.

"Oh, well. Just because he's not here, you think you could just talk to me? If you're not gonna bother talking to me when he's not around, don't bother talking to me at all," Jack said. He felt kind of bad for his harshness, but he wasn't going to talk to Rose whenever she felt like it.

He walked away from her, wishing he could turn back, but he knew it was for the best. He walked into the house, where he scouted out his friends all talking to each other. They saw him talking to Rose and quickly turned their heads when he turned away from her.

"So, anyway, do you guys really wanna go to junior prom?" Fabrizio asked, out of nowhere. He turned his head to see Jack. "Oh, hi."

"Hey, guys. I know you guys saw me talking to Rose. Don't try to pretend that you didn't see us," Jack said.

"Okay, good! So what happened?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah! We wanna know!" Christina said, in excitement.

"Did she act all bitchy to you, man?" Tommy asked. His friends were curious to know.

"No. I just told her to not bother talking me at all if she doesn't talk to me when Cal is there. Why talk to her at all? Just because he's not around doesn't mean anything's changed."

"Good boy. Now, would you let go of all this Rose shit?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. I don't see why not," Jack lied. He wanted to help Rose in any way he could, but he couldn't do that if she pushed him away.


	8. Cal Has A Surprise

The cell phone rang, and Rose lazily picked it up.

"Hello," she said, when she answered.

"Hey. Good morning, Sweetpea." She heard Cal on the other end.

"Good morning, darling," Rose said.

"Happy sweet sixteen!" Rose smiled.

"Thank you, babe!"

"Were you sleeping?" Cal asked.

"Yeah."

"Sorry to wake you."

"It's all right. I should get up anyway."

"I'll be picking you up at 6:30 tonight," Cal said to her.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"That's a surprise." Cal had a huge grin on the other end.

"All right, then."

"Just be dressed in your best!" Cal instructed her. "I should be going now. See you later, Sweetpea. I love you."

"I love you, too, darling." She heard Cal hang up on the other end and turned her cell phone off to charge it.

She couldn't figure it out. One minute, Cal was so sweet. The next, he was a monster. It was like he was Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He hadn't known about the party last night. Thankfully, he didn't, or else he would have known about her brief encounter with Jack.

Jack. The name stuck in her head. She was deeply hurt by what he had said to her last night--not to talk to him at all. She knew she only had herself to blame. She just didn't know why it hurt so much.

_If that's the way it's gonna be, I won't ever talk to Jack_, Rose thought to herself. She didn't want to get in any more trouble with Cal.

Tommy and Christina were making out on the couch in Tommy's living room. Jack threw his pen at them, which broke up their kiss.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Tommy yelled at Jack.

"We're supposed to be studying for the history test tomorrow," Jack said.

"I know. I'm gonna pass anyway! That sucks for you, babe. You can't cheat off my test."

"Jack could cheat off my test, though. He sits right next to me, Hannah sits in front of him, and Fabrizio sits two seats behind him. We're all close together except for you, babe!"

"Yeah, sucks! Eric Sciortino sits next to me, though, and he's really smart!" Tommy smiled.

"Oh, right!" Christina said. Jack laughed at them. "What are you laughing at, Dawson?"

"You guys are so funny!" Jack answered her.

"Jack, you'll find your mate to swap spit with," Tommy said. Jack smirked.

"You guys continue to suck face while I watch TV! Then, when Christina's ready to leave, Tommy will drive us home!" Jack said. "Which will probably be forever!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Tommy yelled. Christina and Tommy immediately started to make out. Jack smiled at his friends.

He had hoped he would be like them. They were so in love with each other. He was the only one in the group who was single. His friends had found love. There was Tommy and Christina, and then Fabrizio and Hannah. Hannah and Fabrizio had dated for a little over a year already.

Jack sighed. He wanted to fall in love. He could only wish it was with Rose. The lost flower. She was so beautiful, and she was getting such harsh treatment. Cal was a monster who took advantage of Rose's weakness. She was fragile, an angel with broken wings, and Jack couldn't fix it. He was so mad that he couldn't help her. However, he did his part in doing what she wanted him to.


	9. Rose's 16th Birthday Bash

Cal picked Rose up at 6:30 on the dot. He hadn't told her where they were going. He wanted to surprise her.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Sweetpea." Cal kissed her hello.

"Thank you, darling." Cal hugged Rose tightly.

"You look beautiful tonight," Cal said, spinning her around. Rose felt special because of the compliment. She had worn a black, strapless dress with a slit on both sides. It was simple, but was still sexy, and made her look elegant. Her hair was swept up, a curl hanging down. She wore the diamond earrings that her father had given her and the diamond necklace that had belonged to her grandmother.

"Thank you!" Cal grabbed her coat and placed it on her.

"Shall we be on our way, Sweetpea?" Rose nodded her head. Cal and Rose left arm-in-arm.

When they got outside, Rose saw the Jaguar that belonged to Cal's father.

"Cal! This is beautiful! How'd you convince your father to let you borrow it?" Rose asked.

"I told him it was a special occasion. He knew I was talking about you, so he let me borrow it," Cal answered her. He opened the passenger's side door of the car and held out his hand. Rose took his hand and made her way inside the car. She smiled graciously. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so happy.

Cal got in the car and turned the key in its ignition. He placed a CD in the CD player and forwarded the songs.

"Oh, my God, Cal!" Rose was surprised to hear the song. The CD player played _Truly Madly Deeply_ by _Savage Garden_. "It's our song."

"I know. I remembered, Rose. You're truly mine, and you'll always be." Rose smiled at him. She didn't know about the events that were going to happen.

Jack had left Tommy's house. His mother was watching TV when he stepped in.

"Hey, Mom," he said to her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, Jack. Where have you been?"

"I went to Tommy's house. He just dropped me off. What have you been doing?"

"I came home from the hospital just now. Sorry I wasn't home last night. They kept me there in the emergency room." Rebecca Dawson yawned, tired from working. She was a nurse at Victory Memorial.

"It's all right. I know you're trying to do your best to support us without Dad being around." Jack held back his tears when he mentioned his deceased father, Andrew Dawson. However, his mother didn't.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I don't mean to cry. I just miss your father so much." Jack hugged his mother.

"It's all right. You loved Dad. I miss him just as much as you do."

His father had been only forty years old, and he had suffered a heart attack. His parents had had a strong love, having been married at twenty-one. His mother came from a high society family. His father was just a farm boy. She had defied her parents to be with him. Jack had admired his parents love for so long. He knew that her fire for his father would never burn out.

"I'm going to bed. I'm tired," she said, letting go of their embrace. She and Jack stood up at the same time.

"All right. Good night, Mom."

"Good night." She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek, then quietly went upstairs. Jack saw the glass of water she had left on the coffee table and brought it to the kitchen. He went upstairs to his room, where he sat at the desk. His art portfolio lay on top. He opened it up to the next clean sheet of paper and began to sketch.

When he was finished, he looked at the drawing of a girl crying. She stared out at the broken angel wings. He signed the picture with his initials and the date. He looked at his clock. It read 12:10 AM.

Boredom was hitting him hard. He tried going to sleep, but couldn't. He kept thinking of Rose. He got out of bed and changed into what he was wearing before.

Quietly, he went downstairs and grabbed the car keys his mother had left on the coffee table. He shut the door quietly and went into the driveway. He opened the door to the old station wagon his parents had had before he was born.

He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to clear his head. He headed out of the driveway. He drove wherever the road took him.

He saw the signs once he reached Ocean Parkway. He read the sign which read Belt Parkway West. He drove down until he saw the sign for the Verrazano Bridge. He knew it would take him out of Brooklyn and lead him to Staten Island. But he didn't care.

There weren't even any cars on the bridge. Just two passed by. He reached halfway over the bridge, and then stopped. He saw a shade of red blowing in the wind. He couldn't believe his eyes. He jumped out of the car.


	10. Rose's magical night

Chapter 10 

It was a lovely evening at first. Cal showered her with kisses. He then took her to the Marriott to have dinner, where they got a view of the city as it spun around. Then he took her up to the hotel suite. It was a honeymoon suite.

It was so lovely, the bed covered with silk sheets and music playing. Cal came up from behind her. He kissed her neck. Rose took the pins out her hair, letting her hair flow freely. Cal unzipped the back of her dress and it slipped off. He turned her around to kiss her. He removed the jacket of his suit, letting it drop to the floor. Then he unbuttoned his shirt. While continuing to kiss Rose, he unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the floor.

He brought Rose to the bed, her hands now running through his hair as he kissed her. He started to kiss her neck and slowly down her body, his lips touching her breast. He sucked them and Rose felt pleasure. Cal kissed her stomach and then slid off her underwear. He removed his briefs and took the condom out from his pocket. He ripped it open and put the condom on.

He slid into her. She was tight. This was her first time. It was hurting her, but she didn't care. Cal had come into her as she moaned. Cal was going faster now. Rose dug her fingernails into his back. It was so much pain. She wrapped her legs around him. Then Cal climaxed and Rose screamed. He fell on top of her sweaty body.

Rose was panting. She moved the hair that was matted down on her face. Cal rested his head on her chest for a few moments and then got up. He changed back into his clothes. Rose put her dress back on and fixed her hair.

When they were leaving, Rose noticed a handsome young gentleman looking at her. Cal noticed her smiling at him and dragged her to the parking lot. When the valet came with the car, Cal tipped him and pushed Rose into the car. Cal drove off down to an alley and stopped the car. He slapped her and pulled her hair, his other hand grabbing her by the throat.

"You're such a slut, Rose! Must you look at every guy who looks at you? I can't turn my head away for a second without you looking at someone else. What am I gonna do with you when I leave for college next year?"

Tears were streaking down her face. Her black eyeliner was getting messed up and her cheeks were starting to get black from it.

"I swear, Rose, I sometimes think I don't love you. You fucking whore! This is the thanks I get for taking you to the city to celebrate your birthday?"

Rose's face was getting red from Cal's grip on her neck.

"Fuck you, Rose!" Cal laughed. "Oh, wait, I already did that!" He let go of her and her head bounced off the window, leaving a striking pain. Rose held her neck, trying to massage it to ease the pain, to no avail.

When he stopped the car in front of her house, he kissed her forcefully.

"I love you, Rose. I didn't mean to do that to you. I'm sorry. Forgive me! I love you so much." Cal hugged her, stroking her hair, then let go. Rose nodded her head and got out the car. He didn't leave until she got inside the house.

Her parents were sleeping. She crept up the stairs quietly so as not to wake them.

She dropped her purse on the bedroom floor. Looking into the mirror, she could see the redness of her face and around her neck. Her hair was a mess from when Cal had pulled her hair. She brushed her hair. Her head still hurt from when she had bounced off the window.

Happy birthday to me! It certainly was a sweet sixteen! Rose thought. She let her tears fall from her eyes.

She picked up the phone from the receiver and called car service to come pick her up. She threw some money into her coat pocket and went downstairs. Five minutes later, a car showed up. Closing the door quietly, she left the house.

She went into the car. The cab driver asked her where she was going, and she just told him Staten Island. He looked at her weird, but just drove. He reached the middle of the Verrazano bridge, and she told him to stop.

"Listen, lady, I can't stop in the middle of the bridge."

"Stop the fucking car!" she yelled. Her eyes were greener, giving him a cold stare. The driver felt intimidated and he stopped.

"All right, miss." Rose took the money out of her pocket, throwing it into the front seat. She knew it was more than what it was supposed to be. She didn't care. She wouldn't need it anyway. She waited until the car drove off.

She looked out and saw no cars on the road. She walked closer to the railing, taking her coat off. She rubbed her arms. It was pretty cold, and she was still wearing her dress. She looked behind her. No one there. She put her hands on the railing and climbed over it, turning around to see nothing but ocean out ahead of her. She looked down. It was a long fall. Her hands still held onto the railing. She shut her eyes tight.

"Don't do it!"


	11. You jump, I jump

Chapter 11 

Jack looked at her hair blowing in the wind. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he was seeing the real thing.

"Stay back! Don't move any closer!" Rose turned to him, her green eyes glowing. Jack had been smoking, the cigarette butt still in his hand. He moved closer, motioning that he was going to throw the cigarette out. He threw it over the railing.

"Rose, take my hand. I'll pull you over," he said, moving closer.

"No! Stay back, Jack! I mean it! I'll let go!" Rose leaned more towards the ocean.

Jack touched his chin. "No, you won't."

"What do you mean, no I won't? Don't tell me what I will and will not do! You don't know me! Ugh!" Rose yelled.

"You would have done it already. Come on, Rose. Take my hand."

"You're distracting me. Go away!"

"I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm gonna have to jump down after you."

"You are talking crazy, Jack! You'll be killed!"

"You'll get killed also. I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you, but like I said, I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump."

"You're crazy!" she yelled out at him.

"I'm not the one who wants to jump off the bridge here." Rose rolled her eyes, looking down. "Come on. Give me your hand, Rose. You don't want to do this." Rose looked at him, knowing that he was right. She didn't want to die for a very long time.

Jack held out his hand, and she turned around, trying not to fall. Rose took Jack's hand. It was cold. With his other hand, he wiped the tears off her face, then rubbed her hands.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Jack said. Rose smiled.

Rose stepped onto the railing as Jack was pulling her up. The rail was slippery as she stepped onto it. Rose fell, but Jack still had his grip on her hand, holding it tight now with both hands. She dangled as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'll pull you up, Rose!"

Rose tried lifting her legs up to touch the railing, but she didn't get very far. She continued to scream.

"I need you to try to pull yourself up! I won't let go!" Rose nodded at him. Jack continued to pull her up. Rose helped by pulling herself up as well. Her hand reached the railing, and she pulled up. Jack grabbed her around the waist, picking her up. Her arms were around his neck, and he successfully got her over the rail.

Rose hugged him tightly, her tears getting on his shirt. Jack stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Thank you, Jack! Thank you!" she said.

"Let me take you home." Rose nodded her head. Jack picked her coat up off the ground and put it over her shoulders. It was amazing how nobody was driving by to witness that. Maybe someone had and didn't care.

Jack opened the passenger side door, and Rose quietly got in. Jack drove off. He heard Rose crying the whole way. He wanted to know what could have possibly happened to want to make her end her life.

He didn't have a CD player in his car, so he just turned the radio on to drown out the silence.

_I can see that you've been crying_

_You can't hide it with a lie_

_What's the use in you denying_

_The words you have at home_

_I heard him promise you forever_

_But forevers come and go_

_Baby, he would say whatever_

_It takes to keep you alive_

_Tell the truth between the lines_

_Oh, I will love you more than that_

_I won't say those words, then take them back_

_Don't give loneliness a chance_

_Baby, listen to me when I say_

_I will love you more than that_

_Baby, you deserve much better_

_What's the use in holding on_

_Don't you see it's now or never_

_Just why you can't be friends_

_Baby, knowing in the end_

_And I will love you more than that_

_I won't say those words, then take them back_

_Don't give loneliness a chance_

_Baby, listen to me when I say_

_There's not a day that passes by_

_I don't wonder why we haven't tried_

_It's not too late to change your mind_

_And take my hand, don't say good-bye_

_I will love you more than that_

_I won't say those words, then take them back_

_Oh, I will love you more than that_

_I won't say those words, then take them back_

_Don't give loneliness a chance_

_Baby, listen to me when I say_

_I will love you more than that_

_Oh, I will love you more than that_

_I won't say those words, then take them back_

_Don't give loneliness a chance_

_Baby, listen to me when I say_

_I will love you more than that._

He dropped Rose off. He waited for to get inside the house. She waved and he left. He hoped Rose would never attempt suicide again.

Song: More Than That

Artist: Backstreet Boys


	12. Meet Me in the Library

Chapter 12

_Monday, October 6, 2003  
Next Day at School_

A bunch of emotions were going on in Rose's head. The thought of committing suicide had shook her up. Feelings of just not wanting to live anymore had hit her hard. Relief had swept over her when Jack came and talked some sense into her.

Rose opened her locker and searched for her physics book. She stared at the pictures she kept in there. They were of Cal and her or just of Cal. It made her feel sad that no other person was in there. In the center of the locker door was a mirror. Her reflection scared her. Her face was pale and her hair was a mess, not in the orderly fashion she kept it in.

"Shit!" She cursed when her math book fell out of the locker. When she picked it up, she saw Cal's reflection in the mirror and jumped. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Sweetpea!" he said, hugging her. "You look a fright today!"

_Oh, gee, thanks! Fucking asshole_! she felt like saying.

"I am still tired." Rose had barely gotten a chance to sleep when Jack had dropped her off. So many thoughts had been keeping her up. If Jack hadn't been there, she would have been long gone. None of the people she saw every day would be seen today. It would have been announced that she was missing.

"Ah, well, I must get going. I have to get my books from my locker. Later, Sweetpea!" Cal said. He kissed her and went off.

Rose went back into her locker to take what she needed. From the corner of her eye, she could see Jack with his friends. She heard his voice as he laughed with them. She sunk her head into her locker and wished the day to go by fast.

The moment Jack entered the school building he wanted to see if Rose was there. Instead, he was immediately wrapped up in his friends' conversation.

"Mr. Malone is making it seem as if this test is gonna be a killer! It's gotten me all nervous!" Christina complained about their history test.

"Oh, please, Chris! When do you ever fail a history test? You are practically his favorite!" Fabrizio said.

"I know another person who she is the favorite of!" Tommy said. Christina blushed. He pulled her by the waist and kissed her.

"I envy you guys!" Jack said as he smiled at them.

"You hear that, sunshine? He envies us!" Tommy said.

"Oh, stop with this cuddliness! You are gonna make Hannah cry!" Fabrizio said.

"Oh, shut up, Fabri! You never called me by a pet name!" Hannah said with her arms folded.

"I call you toots! Ain't that enough?" Fabrizio asked. Hannah slapped his arm. "What?"

"You two are like a married couple!" Jack said.

"Ya hear that, Hannah? We're like a married couple! Who needs cute pet names? We could have the house on the hills. I live like a king and you my queen! I expect dinner at six sharp!" Hannah rolled her eyes and walked off. "Hey, Hannah! I'm joking!" Fabrizio yelled as he walked after her.

"Anyway, we'll see you later, Jack! Come on, sunshine. We got a few minutes left to homeroom!" Tommy said.

"Bye, Jack!" Christina waved and ran off with Tommy.

Jack opened his locker, laughing at the thought of his friends. They had all found someone except for him. The one girl he had found was taken by a man who abused her. He couldn't believe what Rose had tried to do. It had scared him to death, especially when she had slipped on the railing. He had thought her hand was going to slip from his. _Why would she do such a thing_? Jack asked himself. His thought was interrupted when he saw Rose burying her head in her locker.

_Go up to her, Jack! Ask her why she planned to kill herself_, Jack said to himself. He closed his locker, carrying his English books. Slowly, he was walking towards her. His heart was pumping fast. It felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. He felt his palms getting sweaty. Before he knew it, he was right in back of her. He tapped her shoulder and she jumped. Turning around slowly, she sighed.

"Oh, hi. Jack, what's up?" she asked. There was a strange look in her eyes, her voice sounding like she was frightened. Her skin was pale and her hair looked messy. However, he thought she still looked beautiful.

"Not much. I was more concerned with what was up with you."

"I'm fine. Just fine. Everything's fine."

"Good to hear that." It felt awkward to talk to her, especially since she'd told him to leave her alone and not talk to her at all.

"Well, see ya!" She closed her locker and ran into homeroom.

_Well, Jack, you spoke to her. Are you satisfied_? the voice in his head asked. He felt as if it were useless to talk to her. She was never going to tell him anything. _The day I get a chance with Rose will be the day pigs can fly_!

In homeroom, Jack drew in his portfolio. He scribbled out the drawing and crumpled it up. When announcements were over, he could heard Jennifer starting up her usual conversation with Rose.

"Oh, my God, Rose! So, like, where did Cal take you on your sweet sixteen last night?" Jennifer asked. Jack couldn't believe it. Rose had tried committing suicide on her own birthday.

"Oh, just to the city," Rose said. There wasn't much enthusiasm in her voice. Then it hit him. The only possible reason for her contemplating suicide was Cal. It was the only reason he could think of for Rose wanting to end her life on her own birthday.

"Well, what'd he get you?" Jennifer asked.

"A blue, heart-shaped diamond. It's called the Heart of the Ocean," Rose said in a low voice.

"Cal is so sweet!" Jennifer said.

"Ha!" Jack said out loud. He could hear Fabrizio, two seats back, roaring with laughter.

"Ew! What are you laughing at?" Jennifer rolled her eyes at Fabrizio.

"Oh, just how you say the stupidest things!" Fabrizio answered back with a huge smile on his face.

"I think you should mind your own business!" Jennifer's tone was sharp. She heard Jack laughing and turned to face him. "And you! I was talking to Rose! Stick your nose somewhere else!"

"Oh, Jen, if you only knew!" Jack said. He turned to look at Rose, whose face looked at him in disgust.

"Sorry." Jack turned back around, feeling like a complete idiot.

_Dawson, you are an ass_! he thought to himself. He wanted homeroom to hurry up so he could get up out of there. A minute later, the bell rang. He watched as Jennifer and Rose walked on by. He picked up his stuff and threw his book bag over his shoulder. Fabrizio stood by him.

"That Jennifer is such a bitch!" Fabrizio blurted out.

"She's a dumb one as well!" Jack said.

"Wasn't that funny what she said about Cal? Cal is so sweet!" Fabrizio mimicked her. Jack and Fabrizio left the room, bursting out with a roar of laughter.

It was fourth period. They were all in history taking the test. Rose bit her nails as she took the it. She could barely concentrate on the thing. She had studied before she got ready to go out with Cal. Rose had to admit it wasn't much studying.

There were ten minutes left to the class when she finally finished. She placed her pencil in her bag and laid her head on the desk. Closing her eyes, flashbacks of last night popped into her head.

Her own birthday was ruined by the one person who claimed to love her. _It's all my fault! If I hadn't looked at that guy, it would have never happened! I knew what he would have done to me in the first place_! Rose thought to herself. She popped her head back up when she heard Mr. Malone's voice.

They passed their test papers and Scantrons up. She was a little shaken when Fabrizio passed his papers up to her and when she was handing them up to Jack.

Rose picked her bag up from the floor and placed it on the desk. Taking her cell phone out from the bag, she saw that there was a minute left to class. She looked through her bag for a mirror when she heard a note drop onto her desk. She opened it and it read: _Meet me at the back of the library. Jack_.

_Back of the library_? she thought. _Who goes there_? Then she caught his drift. No one went there, so it was a great place to go see him. Cal wouldn't be caught there in a million years. Neither would his friends.

A sense of relief swept over her when the bell rang. She immediately picked up her bag and ran out the door, passing right by Jack. As soon as she got out of the room, she bumped into Cal.

"Sweetpea! Are we off to lunch?" he asked with his arm around her shoulder. His grip on it was tight.

"I have to go talk to Mr. Malone right now."

"What for?" he asked, becoming suspicious. Rose caught a glimpse of Jack with his friends. He looked back at her and walked away with them.

"He wants to go over my grades."

"Aren't you doing good in his class so far?"

"Yes. He just wants to see if they are good enough to consider taking me into his AP Euro."

"Ah, well, see you later, Sweetpea! I love you!" Cal said.

"Love you, too." He kissed her forehead and walked away.

Rose felt guilty about lying. However, she did whatever she could to get away from Cal and go sneak off to Jack. She looked behind her to see if anyone was there. Nobody. Walking down to the second floor, she opened the doors to the library. Out of nowhere, she started to get nervous. Slowly, she walked to the back of the library. There she saw Jack sitting at the table. Rose's heart felt like it was flying just looking at him. He was by far the most handsome guy she had ever seen.

The minute Jack got into the library, he went to the back. No one ever went there. No one ever really went to the library at all. The tables were vacant. He dropped his portfolio and book bag on the table and sat down.

It was only two minutes since he had stepped into the library, and already he was getting impatient. That was until he saw the heavenly creature. Her hair wasn't neat, and she looked pale. However, when he saw Rose, it was as if angels were singing and a light shone down on her.

"Jack, I shouldn't be here. I'm not even allowed to speak to you. I should just go," Rose said. She tried to leave, but Jack immediately stood up and grabbed her arm. She stood by the bookcase, where his arms trapped her.

"Rose, you almost did something stupid last night. Why?" Jack looked straight into her eyes, feeling electricity. There were tears in her eyes.

"It doesn't concern you."

"It's Cal, isn't it?" Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Cal's my boyfriend. He loves me. I love him."

"Right."

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Rose, you are no picnic. You are a spoiled brat, even, but aside from that, although I barely know you, I can tell that you're the most amazing, astounding girl that I've--"

"Jack, I--" Jack interrupted her, just like she had.

"Let me try to get this out! Rose, you're..." He paused. "I'm not an idiot. I see the way he treats you. I'm not rich like Cal is and I have nothing to offer you. I know that. But I am too involved now. You jump, I jump. Remember me saying that to you last night? I can't turn away until I know you'll be all right."

"Well, I'll be fine. Really." He wasn't convinced.

"Really? Because I sure as hell don't think so. He's got you trapped, Rose, and you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away, because you're strong, but sooner or late, that fire that I love so much about you..." He placed his hand on her cheek. "...that fire will burn out."

"It's not up to you to save me, Jack."

"I know. Only you can do that."

Rose started to get a strange feeling. Here was this guy that she never really spoke to because she had told him to stay away pouring his heart and soul out to her.

"I can't do this, Jack." She took his hand off her cheek. She tried to leave, but Jack quickly grabbed her hand. "I have to--" She was cut off by Jack, who was now kissing her. A whole bunch of vibes began to run through her body. It felt like paradise, kissing him. Cal never kissed her this way. _Oh, my God! Cal_! Rose immediately broke away. "I'm leaving! Please just stay away and leave me alone!" Rose snapped at him and ran out of the library.

Jack sighed and leaned his head against the bookcase. There went his heart, crushed to little bits and pieces.


	13. Green Eyes

Chapter 13

After school, Tommy drove them all to L & B, where they ate pizza. Hannah and Christina went on line to order themselves another drink. The whole time they were there, Christina and Tommy were all over each other, blushing and holding each other's hands. It all got to Jack, who was heartbroken, seeing them all happy with giggles escaping from their mouths.

Jack looked at his pizza, he didn't have much of an appetite. He picked at the cheese. He nibbled on the pizza a few times and barely drank his soda.

"What's wrong with you Jack?" Tommy asked.

"Huh? What?" Jack looked up.

"You're head is hung low! You usually smile! What's up with you? You've been sulking around since 6th period." Fabrizio said.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Jack's voice was low.

"If you day so! So what'd you do last night Tommy?" Fabrizio asked.

"I hung out with Christina at her house after we dropped Jack off. Her parents are still in Boston!" Tommy blushed.

"Yeah, and what'd you do?" Fabrizio asked.

"Nothing!" Tommy began to blush even more and his face was beet red.

"Nothing? Ha! What'd you do?" Jack teased.

"Fine! It was our first time! Don't tell anyone! Don't let Chris know I told you!" Tommy said.

"Your first time?" Fabrizio was confused just as well as Jack was.

"Yeah. Didn't I just say that?"

"How about all those times her parents went away. You slept with her." Jack pointed out.

"That's all we did! Sleep!" Tommy said.

"How sweet!" Fabrizio joked. Tommy grabbed one of his garlic knots and threw it at him.

"Now hush! The girls are coming back to the table!" Tommy said. Christina sat next to Tommy, who was now in between Jack and her. Hannah sat across from them, next to Fabrizio.

"So what are you boys talking about?" Christina asked.

"Nothing." Fabrizio said.

"That's what you all say, when we know you're really talking about porn or something." Hannah said. She took a sip of her soda and looked at Jack, who was back to the sad face. "What's wrong Jack?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking." He answered.

"Bull shit!" Christina yelled out. "If nothing was wrong you wouldn't look like you just had your heart broken!" Jack looked down. "Did you?"

"Fine! You guys wanna know what's wrong? I tell Rose how I feel and she still wants to be with that ass hole! I kissed her and she still wants to be with the bastard!" Jack snapped. They all stared at him with a blank look in their eyes.

"You kissed Rose DeWitt-Bukater?" Fabrizio said.

"The one with the evil boyfriend?" Tommy added.

"On the lips?" Christina asked.

"Tongue?" Hannah said.

"Yes. All of the above!" Jack yelled.

"Sorry Jack!" Tommy said patting Jack's shoulder. The rest of the time they sat in silence, not quite sure what to stay.

As soon as she got home, Rose ran into her room. She threw herself on the bed and buried her face in it.

The kiss Jack had given her had been powerful. It had been one she had never experienced before. There had been sparks, and she could just feel it. Even after Cal kissed her after school, Jack's lips still lingered on hers.

The rest of the day, she had noticed Jack's head hanging low. He hadn't looked up once. Knowing that it was because of her made her feel bad. However, if she was to stay with Cal, she had no choice then but to avoid him.

The things Jack had said to her were the most beautiful words someone had ever said to her. He thought she was amazing. She had only known him for a month, and barely knew him. There was something about him that made her feel connected to Jack, something she didn't feel with Cal. Cal was all she had ever wanted since being a freshman, but there was no compatibility between the two.

Rose got up from her bed and sat down at the vanity. The reflection in the mirror wasn't so great. Quite frankly, she didn't really care. Her usually perfect hair was in a loose ponytail and she had bags under her eyes from not sleeping well. Everything in her life was supposed to be perfect.

She had the perfect family, the perfect house, and the perfect life. On the outside, that was the way it seemed. Inside, she was dying. Everyone thought Cal was the perfect boyfriend to have. He was rich and handsome. He gave her everything, but she didn't care for it. What Rose wanted the most was to be free and live an adventurous life.

If she were to commit suicide, then she would never have the life she wanted. All she had ever wanted in life was to become an actress.

When she was a little girl, she and Christina used to talk about their dreams. Christina had said that she wanted to be a chef and travel to England, Ireland, and most of all, Spain, whereas Rose wanted to head out to Hollywood and become a huge actress like Bette Davis, who was her favorite of all time.

Christina was the only friend she had ever really had, along with James Calvert. She had traded it all to be with Cal, and now she wished she hadn't. However, she didn't have the strength to break up with him, especially since her reputation would be on the line. That was her decision. To stay away from Jack so her reputation wouldn't get ruined.

Jack pushed his door open. His mother sat in the living room, reading the mail. He dropped his book bag on the couch and kissed her on the cheek. Rebecca Dawson looked up and smiled at her son.

"Hey, Jack! How was school today?" she asked.

"It was all right. Killer history test."

"I'm sure you did great." She looked at Jack and noticed that he wasn't smiling as usual. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Jack, I'm your mother. You can't hide how you feel from me. You're not smiling the way you usually do. In fact, I haven't seen that look on your face since the funeral."

"I'm just having a bad day."

"Really? What happened? Girl problems?"

"Sort of."

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, the girl will come to her senses. I don't know what girl would be crazy enough to not like you," Rebecca said, with her hands on his cheeks. Jack smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Mom."

"I need to get ready for work. I'll be working very late tonight. If you want, there's money in the jar. Order food or something."

"All right."

"You can even have friends come over. Christina's a very nice girl and, I should say, beautiful." Jack laughed.

"She is, but taken."

"I know she is dating Tommy. I like Tommy just as well. You've made very good friends here in New York. To think, you just made them on your first day of school."

"I still miss my other friends back home. I spoke to Mike yesterday."

"How's he doing?"

"He's cool. I should have him visit during Christmas break."

"That'd be nice. Well, I'm gonna go get ready for work," she said, and went upstairs.

Jack picked up his book bag and ran up to his room. He quickly changed out of his uniform.

He flipped through his portfolio and sat down at his desk. Jack was completely devastated that he could barely concentrate on his work._ Why am I even letting this get to me? She has a boyfriend!_ Rose was the only one he could think of. He kept on sketching her face and scribbling it up, throwing it across his room.

_I should do my homework! That'll keep me busy! _Jack out his math book and tried focusing on a problem, which was a problem about a garden of roses. He closed the book and shoved it away. He chewed the pen cap and rested his head in his hands. _Music will help me take my mind off of her_! He turned on his radio, and he recognized the song by Coldplay.

_I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Now I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes._

_Honey, you are the sea  
Upon which I flow  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know._

_That green eyes  
_

_You're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you  
Must be out of their mind._

Jack quickly shut off the radio and threw himself on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. _Just what I needed to hear! A song to remind me of her and her eyes!_

_Song: Green Eyes  
Artist: Coldplay_


	14. Christina tells it like it is

Chapter 14

Jack arrived at school with Tommy and Christina the next morning. He wasn't in the mood to be in school at all. Most of all, he really did not want to see Rose, either. Unfortunately, he sat in front of her in homeroom and history.

"There goes those two lovebirds, making out!" Tommy said as they saw Fabrizio and Hannah making out in front of Fabrizio's locker.

"Maybe I should have kept my locker on the second floor, instead of moving it down here!" Jack said.

"See, Jack? I told you. Second floor is a great place to have your locker. Especially since most of our classes are on the second floor," Christina commented.

"Yeah, and more importantly, we get to share our locker with each other." Tommy took Christina's hand in his.

The three of them walked up to Fabrizio and Hannah, who weren't paying attention to anything.

"You guys have some decency and take your tongues out of each other's mouths!" Tommy yelled to them. Fabrizio and Hannah broke apart from their kiss. Hannah's face was red.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Like you and Chris don't sneak off into the library to get some alone time!" Fabrizio said.

"See, Fabri, the difference is they make out in private!" Jack said. Fabrizio rolled his eyes at him.

"I've got to go to my locker now. Wanna come, Hannah?" Christina said to her friend.

"All right. I think us girls should get away from these boys," Hannah said. All three boys rolled their eyes. They walked off, laughing with each other, as the boys looked on.

"Anyway, Friday night Hannah's parents are going to Florida for their anniversary or some shit like that. They won't be back until Monday night! So we all can hang there," Fabrizio told Tommy and Jack. "She would have a party, but she just prefers us. Doesn't want anything crazy going on."

"Like you two don't get crazy enough with each other, just by yourselves," Tommy joked.

"Oh, please! You act like you and Chris are the innocent couple!" Fabrizio shot back.

"At least you guys have somebody," Jack said, opening his locker. His friends could hear the sadness in his voice.

"You'll have somebody soon enough, buddy!" Tommy patted Jack's back.

"Chicks dig you!" Fabrizio said.

"Really? Who?" Jack asked.

"Nicole Bessett, Liz Hutchinson, Pamela Parker, Vivian James, and Katherine Baker," Tommy answered for him.

"All those girls are hot for you! We see them looking at you with lust in their eyes!" Fabrizio said. Tommy nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know, guys. I'm not sure if they're my type," Jack said.

"But a snobby girl who gets beaten up by her boyfriend is?" Tommy asked. Jack sighed.

"Because you can always get with a girl like that!" Fabrizio said sarcastically.

Just then, they saw Cal and Rose walking along with their high class crowd in their direction. They were all laughing at some cruel jokes Cal was making, or something really cheesy. Rose just smirked at his comments.

"The stupid laugh at the supreme asshole's corniness!" Tommy said out loud as they passed by. Jack and Fabrizio snickered at the comment.

Cal turned around and walked over to them. Jack gave a big gulp and Fabrizio stared blankly. Tommy had his arms crossed and smiled as Cal stood face to face with him. Tommy wasn't intimidated one bit.

"What did you say?" Cal asked. It was obvious that he was angry. He looked at Tommy with hatred in his eyes.

"I called you a supreme asshole! Why? Am I suppose to be scared of you or something?" Tommy asked. Tommy started to pretend to be frightened. "Oh, I'm shaking in my boots. The snobby rich kid is gonna threaten me!" he said, holding his hands up.

Cal gave a small laugh. "You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Whoever said anything about being funny? It is true when I called you an asshole."

"I think you may wanna take that back."

"Why? You're gonna beat me up like you beat your girlfriend up?" Tommy asked, stepping closer to Cal.

"Shut up, Tommy!" Rose yelled to him, rolling her eyes as she stood right behind Cal.

"What? I'm telling the truth, aren't I? Your boyfriend's a fucking psycho!" Tommy yelled back. Rose looked at Jack, who was staring at her, then looked back at Tommy.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Rose yelled.

"Right, and those bruises would be from where, exactly? Throwing yourself into the wall? I won't be surprised if the next time I see you you're six feet underground."

Rose tightened her fists, and her face grew red with fury. She lifted her hand up, about to slap Tommy, but was stopped by Christina, who was holding her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Christina asked.

"Don't touch me!" Rose pulled away from her.

"Right, because that's Cal's job!" Christina said.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Rose asked.

"Fine. But if I see you in a coffin, I know who did it." Christina shot a look at Cal.

"Oh, you people think you're smart. You're a bunch of shit!" Cal said to all of them.

"You're talking for yourself," Christina said.

"Right," Cal said. He leaned closer to Christina and whispered into her ear, "Spic!" and walked away with his arm over Rose's shoulder.

Christina was outraged and had to be held back by Tommy. "He's not worth it, Chris!" Tommy said.

As Cal passed by Jack, he 'accidentally' shoved Jack into his locker. Jack turned to look at Cal, whose back was facing him. Rose turned her head and quickly took a look at Jack as he looked on.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" Hannah said.

"He's gonna get it one day," Fabrizio said. "At least you stood up to him, Tommy! Not many people would stand up to him like that."

"He's an asshole. I wasn't gonna lie to him," Tommy said as Christina stood in front of him, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I hate him. I thought Rose was better than that. I guess not," Christina said.

Jack closed his locker and picked his book bag up off the floor. He really didn't have anything to say.

"Let's just forget about it. We'll all have fun at my house on Friday. You can all sleep over. Hayley won't mind. I'm sure she will be with her boyfriend," Hannah said about her older sister.

"I'm kind of hungry. Let's go to the cafeteria while they still serve breakfast," Christina said. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Rose and Cal stared at them as they walked by, only to be greeted by Christina, who gave them the finger.

"Jack's in the cafeteria, right?" Christina asked Hannah as they checked themselves out in the bathroom mirror.

"Yeah. He said to meet him there," Hannah answered.

Just then, Rose stepped out of a bathroom stall and washed her hands. She looked into the mirror next to Hannah's and fixed her hair. The two girls stood in silence, putting on their lip gloss. Rose was uncomfortable with the silence and saw from the reflection of the mirror that Hannah was looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"If you have anything to say to me, say it now!" Rose said, turning to face Hannah. Her hands were on her hips and she tapped her foot. Hannah turned to face her as Christina stood by her side.

"I just think it's funny how you try to hide your bruises with makeup," Hannah said.

"What are you gonna do? Give me makeup tips?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"I think what she is really trying to say is that you're stupid!" Christina said. Hannah covered her mouth to not reveal that she was laughing.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked.

"Look, Rose, you're a smart girl. However, when it comes to Cal you're a big idiot! Guys in general!" Christina yelled at her.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you don't have the right to talk to me that way!" Rose yelled back at her.

"She's just telling you the truth, Rose. Don't get all bitchy!" Hannah stepped in.

"Shut up!" Rose yelled at Hannah.

"Don't tell her to shut up! Lucky I have her to stick up for me, unlike some best friends I used to have!" Christina said.

"Are you mad at me for not being your best friend anymore? Because that is so lame! That's so first grade!" Rose rolled her eyes at Christina.

"I'm not mad at you for that. I'm just mad that you sold yourself to the devil. I'm mad that you turn on me the first year of high school. That you didn't even bother to befriend Hannah when I introduced you to her. You turn on me to be with all those rich kids, because I don't have money like your family. It's a sad thing." Rose didn't know what to say. It had all been true. "Maybe that's why you won't give Jack a chance. He doesn't have money like your greedy, asshole, psychotic boyfriend. Come on, Hannah. Jack's waiting for us," Christina said. Hannah followed Christina out of the bathroom.

Rose looked at herself in the mirror and started to feel disgusted with herself. Christina was right about everything. She never had even thought about the way Christina felt. Now she knew and it hurt to know. Rose truly did miss Christina as a friend. The only friend she had ever really had. She had messed things up and she wished she could get it back now. A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She felt more tears to come so she ran into a bathroom stall. Here she cried for the rest of the period.


	15. The beginning of the Lovejoy era

Chapter 15 

_Friday, October 10th, 2003_

It was finally the end of the week. They all went to Hannah's house as planned. Her sister stayed for about 30 minutes then left. All were glad to have the house to themselves and being able to sleep over at Hannah's.

As Tommy and Christina cuddled on the couch, and Fabrizio and Hannah threw popcorn into each other's mouths, Jack looked out the window. It had been raining terribly hard, so they all agreed to stay in the house. Jack didn't mind the rain so much. In fact, he liked the rain.

Jack opened up his portfolio to a clean page. He looked over at Tommy and Christina, admiring them. Taking out his charcoal, he sketched them as they looked cozy on the couch. Somewhere in his portfolio he had a picture of Fabrizio and Hannah together in her backyard. It was a beautiful picture of them sitting on the swing together, holding hands.

The position Tommy and Christina were in was perfect for him to draw. They were both sleeping. Tommy's head rested on hers with his arms wrapped around her body, as hers were around his neck. He could see Tommy take his breaths as they slept silently.

Nearly done, Hannah looked over Jack's shoulder. She smiled at the picture, amazed by how he captured them so well. Hannah loved art as well. She didn't know how to draw or anything, but she studied the history of it.

"That's really beautiful Jack." Hannah said to him.

"Thanks." He said, still drawing. He put the finishing touches of the picture and dated it, proud of his work.

"Someday, Jack Dawson will be a famous artist." Hannah said to him. Jack smiled at her. Hannah took his portfolio from and began to look through. She stopped at the picture of her and Fabrizio, completely blushing. "Jack, this is absolutely amazing!"

"It's good to know someone actually appreciates my work!"

"We all love it! "She continued looking at his portfolio and stopped when she saw a portrait of Rose. Jack's face grew red. Hannah looked at him and smiled. "It's beautiful Jack."

"Thank you! I wish she'd appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. It's only been a month of school. Maybe you'll get your chance with her later on this year. If not, she doesn't know what she's missing out on. If Rose DeWitt-Bukater doesn't give you a chance, than she doesn't deserve to. I know it's kind of a rotten thing to say, but with all her bitchiness, her and Cal deserve each other."

"That's something Chris would say."

"Christina knows her better than we do. From what she's told me Rose was never this way until high school and her attitude got worse when she started dating Cal. It hasn't even been a year yet since they started dating each other."

"I wish I could help her. I don't understand why anyone would wanna be with Cal."

"He's a senior, rich, and handsome. The most popular kid in school. I don't know why. However Jack, you have something he doesn't and that's a heart. You are such a good friend. We're all happy you came to New York and go to school with us. We've only been hanging out for a month, but it feels as if though we've known you for an eternity! We all love you Jack" Jack smiled and patted her hand.

"I love you guys too!"

Fabrizio had came into the room after going to the bathroom. "What are you two chatting about?"

"Don't you love Jack?" Hannah asked him.

"Everybody loves Jack! Jack's my boy!" Fabrizio said, giving him a pound. "Look at those two sleeping! Its only 9:30 and they're sleeping! It's a Friday night for Christ's sake! I should wake them up!"

"Aw! Fabri, they look so peaceful!" Hannah said.

"We're here to have fun!" He said. He went to the stereo and blasted it up. Tommy and Christina immediately jumped awake. Fabrizio turned the music down and laughed hysterically. Christina grabbed a pillow from the couch and threw it at him, only for him to catch it.

"Fabri, you're an asshole!" Tommy yelled to him.

"Well, you remember a week ago at Chris's house you yelled into my ear and woke me up?"

"That was different! We had to wake your asses up!"

"It's Friday night! We're here to have fun!" Hannah said.

Christina yawned and stretched out her arms. "I'm hungry. You didn't eat all the pizza, did you Fabri?"

"We still have two other boxes. Why would I eat everything up?"

"You ate nearly both boxes last time." Jack informed him.

"Hey, first come, first serve." Fabrizio said.

"If you get fat babe, I'll still love you!" Hannah said kissing him.

"Your zipper is open Fabri! I can see your boxers! Are those little pigs I see on them?" Tommy laughed at him. Fabrizio got embarrassed and immediately zipped them up. "For a 16-year-old kid you sure have some sense of style." He continually laughed at him. When Tommy wasn't looking Fabrizio threw the pillow that was thrown at him before by Christina, straight at Tommy's head.

"Asshole!" Tommy yelled. He grabbed a pillow off the floor, jumped over the couch and hit Fabrizio with it.

"Guys, you're gonna rip my pillows open!" Hannah whined.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't hit each other with those pillows." Jack tried compromising with them. Fabrizio and Tommy stopped and tried to catch their breath.

"Jack's right." Fabrizio agreed with Jack, looking at Tommy.

"Yeah. Let's get him instead!" Tommy said. Fabrizio and Tommy smiled, turning on Jack.

"Hey! That's not fair! I don't have pillow!" Jack tried blocking them by covering his face with his arms.

"Kick his ass Tommy!" Christina rooted for him. Jack crawled over to a pillow on the floor. Fabrizio saw Jack about to hit him with pillow, so he ducked, causing Jack to hit Christina with the pillow instead.

"Jack Dawson, you are gonna get it!" Christina yelled. She grabbed a pillow off the couch and chased him around the room.

"If you guys break anything in here I'll be in deep shit!" Hannah yelled. None of them bothered to listen to her all. Before she knew it, a pillow was thrown at her head. "That's it! Who threw that?" She yelled to no one answering her, but to see Tommy laughing. "This is war!" She ran and jumped on Tommy's back.

"This is a pillow fight! What are you attacking me for?" Tommy yelled. He flipped her over onto the couch, where she grabbed a pillow and beat him with it.

Soon, all of them laughed in on the fun, not caring who hit who. Soon enough, Jack was having too much fun to even think of Rose.

The rain pounded hard against the window on the windy October evening. It was a long day, waiting for it to be quickly over.

There he was the center of attention. Everyone laughing at his stupidest jokes and hearing his boring stories. Cal kept on bragging about how his SAT scores were so high, there would be know need to take it again. He was almost too sure of himself, guaranteeing that he'd be accepted into Harvard.

Twiddling her thumbs, Rose sat in the corner with her supposed friends. She stared out into space, while they babbled about shopping sprees and what colleges they were going to. They even gave advice on the best party colleges to attend. Rose, Jennifer, and Molly Baxter were the only juniors there. Jennifer's boyfriend, Timothy Ford, was the only junior there. However, he was of upper class so he was acceptable into these little social events that Cal and his friends had.

Along with Cal, were a few others seniors from school and some college kids. One of his college friends in particular stood out from the rest. Spicer Lovejoy, an NYU student. There was something Rose did not like about this boy. He seemed devious. It was as if he were hiding something. As if he were some sort of spy. Something about him struck Rose the wrong way. She would catch him giving her stares. Not good one sat all. The way he looked at her was dark as if he had a passion of deep hatred for her. They were looks of disgust. Thinking about it made her skin crawl.

"Rose? Rose? Rose!" She heard Jennifer yell and jumped from the seat.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Rose asked apologetically.

"I was saying that the junior prom may be only 8 months away, but do you know what you plan on wearing?" Jennifer asked annoyed.

"Oh. Not a clue." Rose answered.

"Well I'm going to be wearing pink! Everything has to be absolutely pink!" Molly's ditzy and bubbly voice said. Rose gave her a fake smile.

"I'll be wearing a red dress. Red is a sexy color." Jennifer informed them.

"Last year at junior prom I wore black." Monica told them.

"I wore a nude color. Of course, we had our dresses custom made!" Tracy said and all laughed, except Rose who just smiled. It was an annoying earsplitting laugh.

"Well, we'll be having our dresses custom made as well. It has to be 100 original!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"Excuse me, I have to go freshen up." Rose excused herself and left to the bathroom. It was a very big bathroom, indeed, on the first floor.

She looked at herself in the mirror, realizing the bags beneath her eyes. This was a result of her sleepless nights. Either she thought about Sunday night, when she tried to commit suicide or Cal kept her up late on the phone. Right now all she wanted was to sleep. Not only because she was tired, but because she was having a boring time.

It was always the same thing in her life. Either having some social event at Cal's or his friends or Going to a party on the weekends. Ever since Sunday, when she lost her virginity, Cal's been demanding that they have sex. Her body felt so sore from it. Rose didn't know how much more she could handle. Taking one last glimpse into the mirror, she opened the bathroom door, and bumped into Lovejoy.

"Sorry." She said politely.

"Watch where you are going the next time." His voice was filled with so much anger.

"I said I was sorry."

"There's more important things you should be sorry for. Maybe you should start going to confession." With that, he slipped into the bathroom.

Rose was thinking to herself what that could have possibly been all about. There was something definitely creepy about Lovejoy.


	16. Crossing Paths

Chapter 16

_Friday,October 24th, 2003_

Finally, the weekend came. The tiresome classes of Saint Edmund's were done for the day. It was the most boring week of the school year so far. It was mainly a week more for the senior's and freshman. Today would be their Halloween party. Since Cal and his friends thought they were too cool for school, they decided upon not going.

Rose desperately wanted him to go. For once she just wanted a night by herself. She hasn't had a Cal-free day since the day before her birthday. The day before she tried to jump off a bridge. So on another Friday, she was stuck with Cal and his friends to go to the movies tonight. She did not want to go. She could care less about seeing _Scary Movie 3_. A week ago she was just at the movies and saw the _Texas Chainsaw Massacre._ Cal barely let her watch the movie. He had kept on groping her. Of course she had let him. However, she was pissed because she wanted so desperately wanted to see the movie.

What was even worse, Lovejoy kept on looking at her. An evil glow was in his eyes. It wasn't until after her birthday that she had noticed this. Whenever she hung out with Cal and his friends, Lovejoy kept a watch on her as is if she were some little girl. It was like she had no freedom.

Now here she was. Stuck on another Friday night with her boyfriend and his brain dead friends. Why did she hang out with them? To be cool of course. No way did she want her reputation to crumble. However, when she looked at Jack and his friends, she felt sad. The fun they had was obvious. Rose remembered how fun Christina was to hang out with. When they were younger, Christina would be the one to bring excitement to their adventures. Now that Christina hung out with Tommy and them, it was even more fun. Rose envied that.

Rose left the bathroom, on her way back into the theatre. As she walked by she noticed Jack with his friends. As usual they had smiles on their face. Rose paused for a moment, looking at Jack. He looked back at her and quickly turned away. She turned as well and bumped into none other than Lovejoy.

"Get a good look, little miss Rose?" He said to her. His voice was irritably creepy.

"What?" She asked.

"Your eyes always wander. I suggest you keep them in your sockets." He said to her. As he was about to walk away, he leaned in closer to her ear, "Don't go putting your mouth places they don't belong", and left.

Rose looked at him as he walked away. A puzzled expression came across her face. _What the fuck is he talking about?_

The past two weeks had been nothing but fun for Jack. Instead of thinking about Rose, he kept on drawing and painting, or just had fun with his friends. Anything to keep her out of his mind.

In homeroom and history, he'd try to act as if she weren't there, but failed. In the hallways, he would take a quick peek at her. Jack couldn't help but to look. She was just too beautiful to not look at. The hardest part of looking at her was when she was with Cal. He didn't understand what she saw in him. As much as he wanted to know, he didn't want to either. It could have been some twisted and sick reason.

Jack tried some effort of talking to other girls, but his flirtation didn't work. Once he saw her pass by, his eyes drifted away and the girl he was talking to would be gone once his attention drew back to her. It was some kind of weird control Rose had over him. Like a magnet whenever she passed by. In some way there was a connection between them. He felt it. Rose would look back at him when he looked at her. Sometimes he caught her looking at him. Of course, they would get back to facing reality.

"Fabri, if I hear you scream throughout this movie, you're an official puss!" Tommy said to him.

"It's only _Scary Movie 3, _why would I scream to it? It's a comedy!" Fabrizio said.

"Well, you screamed when we saw _Finding Nemo._" Christina answered him. "That was only a Disney movie. It was even worse when we saw _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ a week ago. You screamed more then me and Hannah combined!"

"You have to admit, the shark from _Finding Nemo _was scary." Fabrizio said.

"Aw, my poor Fabri was afraid of the shark!" Hannah said, pinching his cheeks.

"Oh great! Now they are gonna make out now!" Jack said.

"And there they go!" Tommy pointed to Hannah and Fabrizio, who were now wrapped up in their kisses.

"Oh God, it's slob fest! It's Halloween a week early!" Christina shouted. Hannah and Fabrizio broke away from each other, rolling their eyes at Christina.  
"Don't make us chug eggs at you!" Hannah said.

"Oh my God! Eggs! We have to tell Jack about the egg story last year on Halloween." Tommy said.

"What egg story?" Jack asked.

"Last year, when Tommy and I were just friends, and he was dating that whore Maria Palermo...", Christina started and was cut off by Tommy.

"Is every girl a whore to you?" Tommy asked her.

"No, just her!" Christina said.

"Are you jealous?" Tommy asked.

"Why would I be? We messed around a little why you two were still going out."

"Oh right!"

"Back to the story please?" Jack asked.

"Right, so as Christina started, we went bombing houses along with our good friends Hannah and Fabrizio!" Tommy said.

"We were going out for nearly three months by then!" Hannah smiled.

"What a great three months those were!" Fabrizio said.

"Don't get into detail, we have to Jack this story, please!" Christina said.

"Yeah, I wanna know the story!" Jack said.

"So anyway, we went bombing in Sheepshead. Fabri and myself, went to this specific house. Looked very old fashioned and shit. So we threw the eggs at the house. Like 5 of them! We had like 5 cartons of eggs!"

"We packed our shit in advance!" Fabrizio said.

"Yeah, and an old man in his saggy, tighty whities and a wifebeater came out and he..." Tommy was about to finish when Fabrizio cut him off.

"...threw his eggs at us!" Fabrizio finished.

"I was going to finish that, but anyway he throws his eggs at us. We slipped on the floor. The girls were a real riot. They laughed at first until an egg was thrown at them! That's when the bitching started." Tommy said.

"Ahem, that was Maria, babe, not Hannah and I!" Christina corrected him.

"Yeah, she practically cried. So we laughed hysterically and ran down the block!" Hannah said.

"And that my friend, is our Halloween egg bombing story!" Tommy completed. The five friends burst out in laughter. Jack was laughing with a bright red face. He turned around and stopped when he saw the fiery head beauty. There she went looking at him. It seemed like a long stare, but in reality it was only a few seconds. There it went again, his heart pounding rapidly at the sight of Rose.

Another movie not being able to sit through. The movie resulted into major suckage for Rose. Cal had practically forced her to kiss him in front of his friends. What was even worse was that she sat in between him and Lovejoy. Both their colognes combined together was the strongest scent she ever smelled. It was suffocating enough to have to even sit next to them both.

When Cal and her had their make out session, she could feel Lovejoy's eyes burning on them. It was an uncomfortable bleeding. It felt like he was stalking her. She wondered what was the deal with him. Why did he hate her so much? What did she ever do to him? Rose was practically scared of Lovejoy.

As they left the theatre, Cal held her hand. Right next to her stood Lovejoy. He was everywhere. It was driving her insane. Next thing you know he'll be in the ladies room why she was trying to take a piss. Did he not have a life? It was frustrating to have a tag along/stalker type guy. Maybe she should hook him up with someone. But who? She thought of him as nothing but a big loser!

"Would you look at those dipshits?" She heard Tracy say.

"They think they are so cool!" Monica said.

"Probably fuck each other up the ass!" Brian said and they all laughed, except Rose. She saw that they were talking about Jack and the other. They appeared happy in her opinion. They looked like they were having real fun.

"What's up with those freaks anyway? They are always laughing about some stupid shit!" James asked.

"Who cares? They have their stupid girlfriends, except that new kid. Jack Dawson should learn to keep his eyes to himself!" Cal said, biting his lip.

"There are other people that don't know how to keep their eyes where they do not belong." Lovejoy spoke up. Rose looked at him as he smirked.

"Was it just me, or was that movie complete shit?" Tommy asked.

"It was shit!" They all answered in unison and laughed.

Christina was carried by Tommy on his back, as Hannah held onto Fabrizio's arm. Jack looked at the pair of couples, wishing he had a girlfriend. Sometimes, when he hung out with them, he felt like a third wheel. However, he knew he made himself feel like that. These were the best friends he ever had and they had included him into everything. The third wheel thing was just in his own mind.

He felt like a loser since he didn't have one date since moving to New York. Back in Chippewa Falls he dated plenty. The last girl was Amy Garrett. He lost his virginity to her. It happened three days before his dad died. That was the first and last time. It was July 2nd, 2003 when Andrew Dawson died. After that Jack was too upset, he shut himself out. Amy started to talk to other guys a month later, when Jack was back to his normal self.

Now that he was here in Brooklyn, he was going crazy thinking of Rose. There was something different about her that attracted him. She was different from every other girl he liked. She was rich and snobby, but at the same time good natured. Although she was mean to him, he knew deep down she was a good person. It was just Cal that made her this way and all the other high school stereotypes. Her reputation would be hanging on the line if she dated him. He knew all this, he wasn't stupid. There were girls like this in his old school. He couldn't stand them. But Rose was different, he could sense that. Jack couldn't help but to like her. Rose was a rare beauty. His feeling stuck to her like krazy glue.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" He heard Tommy yell. Jack turned to see Cal with his group of friends. Cal had pushed Tommy out of the way, which was obviously on purpose. Jack looked over at Rose. She hid behind Cal with her arms folded and looked down.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Cal asked him.

"I'm talking to Cal Hockley. The dumb rich asshole who thinks he is so though." Cal laughed at Tommy.

"You must be stupid if you think you are gonna get away with talking to me that way!" Cal said. "Here you are with your Spic girlfriend, the dumb blonde with the moron, and the new kid who doesn't keep his eyes to himself!" Christina's face grew red. She stepped forth but was held back by Tommy.

"Restrain your girlfriend. You don't wanna see the Spic get hurt now do you. If I think about it now, I could have sworn her father was the one who mowed my lawn last week!" Cal and his friends laughed.

"Oh go fuck yourself Cal" Christina yelled to him. Cal stuck his middle finger at her. "Oh sit on it and rotate!"

"Real clever!" Cal said back to her. "Some people you are! Come on Rose, we wasted too much time on these gutter rats!" He pulled his arm over shoulder and walked away from them. Jack stared back at them. Rose turned her head to look at him, but quickly turned away when she saw a tall guy with brown hair looking at her. He was creepy looking and looked at her with cold eyes. Jack wondered who he was.

"Some assholes they are!" Fabrizio said.

"He had some nerve to call me a Spic!" Christina was still angry and clenched her fists.

"Don't worry about it sunshine." Tommy said he held her and kissed her head. They left the movie theatre and went into Tommy's car.

Putting the encounter with Cal aside, they talked about other things, like Halloween. Jack sat silent, however. All he could do was think of Rose.


	17. A Halloween Party

Chapter 17

_Friday, October 31st, 2003_

Every year the students of Saint Edmund's had no school on Halloween day because of a Faculty Retreat. Like always, teenagers got wild whenever they had a day off. Especially when Halloween was involved. It was just like them to go out and smoke some weed or get drunk. They would toilet paper someone's house and bomb it with eggs. All the students tried to top each other with the biggest Halloween prank, then retreat to a costume party.

This year the party was at a senior, Amanda Walsh's, house. Therefore, the party was made up mainly of seniors. There were a great amount of juniors, a variety of sophomores, and very few freshman.

It was an atmosphere new for Jack. The last time he had been to a Halloween party was in the 6th grade. The years after that he would hang around his friend's houses.

So far the evening was going great. They didn't care if they did the best prank, because either way they enjoyed it. Their religion teacher Mr. Shivers, was their target this year. Toilet paper cascaded over his trees and house. They had thrown stink bombs in his garbage cans and placed eggs underneath his welcome mat. Hannah and Christina stuck their gum on his door knob, while the boys sprayed silly string everywhere that there was toilet paper. After they were done, they took a picture for keepsake of the night. Jack was delighted to be in on the whole thing.

Here they were at the party. Everyone was so lively, but some of them were puking. It was only 15 minutes into the hour of 10 and people were already drunk. Jack followed close behind his friends as they entered the house. The scenery glowed with a dark green light. There were decorations of spiderweb cobs on the walls. The room was clouded with smoke. He wasn't sure if it was part of the scenery or if they were smoking way too much in there. Other than that, the place looked great.

The music was so loud he had to cover his ears. His friends were yelling into each other's ears just to come across what they were saying.

"It's so hot in here!" Hannah yelled.

"Are you gonna complain now? You just said you were freezing outside!" Fabrizio yelled back. Hannah had come dressed in a playboy bunny outfit. The only thing she had to keep warm was the peacoat she had worn.

"Ah!" Hannah screamed and hit Fabrizio for squeezing her bunny tail.

"You know you like it babe!" Fabrizio said and kissed her.

"You guys certainly came dressed as a cute couple!" Christina said to them. "This just proves what you are Fabri! The playboy emperor Hugh Heffner!" Christina said.

"Damn right I am Little Miss Girl Scout!" He responded. Christina had Tommy come with her as a boy scout. Jack looked at the couples matching costumes and smiled. He was the only one there without a partner, so he decided to come as a priest for some amusement.

"Look at this one here! He comes with us to give us his blessing!" Tommy commented to Jack who had a smirk on his face.

"It's not my job to forgive your sins but the Lord himself!" Jack said and they laughed at him.

"Ooh! Tommy babe we have to dance! This is my song!" Christina said and grabbed Tommy's hand. She started to sing _Milkshake_ by Kelis. "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they be like it's better than yours. Damn right it's better than yours! I could teach you but I have to charge!"

"I'm gonna go munch on some candy!" Fabrizio said.

"Fine! But don't be gone too long! Don't want the evening to be cut short by you eating too much!" Hannah said.

Fabrizio went to the candy table while Hannah stayed with Jack. Hannah was talking to him, but his eyes were searching for Rose. So far he hadn't even mentioned her name, but the image of her face was imprinted into his head.

"Tell Fabri I went to the little girls room!" Hannah told him. He nodded his head and she ran off.

Jack thought of his two friends, Christina and Hannah. They were beautiful just like Rose. If they weren't dating Tommy or Fabrizio he would most definitely be into them. But of course that wouldn't be the case if Rose was available to him either. Rose was just so different. He was drawn to her. It was like a magnetic force. Her beauty hypnotized him. The fact that he knew she was taken just made him want her more.

He took a beer one of his friends from art gave him. Jack didn't bother to take a sip of it. He looked down on the floor. Still only thinking of the same old thing.

In instant he jerked his head up. It was like he had an aura whenever Rose was around. He saw her beautiful face and red tendrils blowing. Her presence lit up the whole room. The music was blocked off and he could no longer hear the voices in the room. The only thing that existed in the room were the two of them.

Rose wasn't really thrilled about being at the party. For all she cared she could have stayed at home, giving candy to trick or treaters. Of course, Cal used his possessive ways to sway her to come.

She was the only one dressed differently in the group. Cal and the others were dressed like they had come from the Mafia or something. Lovejoy looked like a bodyguard. Rose nearly laughed when she saw him. He tried to make her match up with him but she refused. She already had her costume and she desperately wanted to dress up as it for a very long time.

Rose had come as the laundry maid, Madeleine, from the movie _Quills. _The costumes Kate Winslet had worn fascinated her; so she had her costume custom made for her so they can be exact. Cal had wanted her to change because the dress made her breast look more full and brought them up, showing much cleavage. He almost hit her but his friends were right behind him. The only friend of Cal's who knew of his brutal behavior was Lovejoy. Other than that, she looked absolutely gorgeous and he knew it. Her hair was worn just as it was in the movie. Some of her hair was tied back, while much of it was loose; she had even worn the head wrap.

Already she wanted to leave the party. It just seemed like every other party she's been to. People were getting drunk, high, or both. There were people passed out on the lawn, throwing up on the porch, passed out on the porch, throwing up on the lawn, or both. The music was so loud that it racked her nerves.

When she got inside the house everyone was either making out with someone or dancing. Other people were standing around, drinking and talking with their friends.

Christina was spotted by her, dancing very close to Tommy. Rose smiled at how cute they were together. She had to admit, their costumes were adorable. In the crowd she could see Hannah running around with her bunny ears. She ran up to Fabrizio, who was obviously dressed as Hugh Heffner in the red robe, and gave him a huge hug.

Then she spotted Jack. Nothing else in the room existed to her, but him. He was staring straight ahead at her. The room made him looked very mysterious. His eyes stood out but his blonde hair looked like another color. In his priest outfit, he resembled Joaquin Phoenix when he was in _Quills_. Very strange, but true.

"Come on sweetpea, we're dancing!" Cal grabbed her hand and brought her to the middle of the room, breaking away all her thought. His back was facing Jack. Rose had her chin on Cal's shoulder, and stared at Jack as he looked away. Cal pulled away from Rose and looked into her eyes. She looked back at him. "I love you, Rose." He tilted his head forward and kissed her. It felt more like a controlling way then passionate. However it felt good to her. She rested her head back on his shoulder and saw that Jack was not there.

Watching them kiss was so excruciating. The red cup that once had beer in it was washed away with one big gulp. It ended up crushed and dropped onto the floor. By now it was being dragged and tossed around by people's feet.

He went into the kitchen and grabbed a new cup. He filled it with beer from the keg and once again gulped it down. Jack wasn't a drinker at all, but he had a craving for it now. It was a huge adrenaline rush. After finishing that beer, he took another and another. The room began to feel like a scorching fire. Beads of sweat glided down his beet red face.

He rushed out the kitchen and grabbed a girl to dance. She was dancing rather provocatively around him, causing him to get aroused. The girl had blonde hair and was dressed as Tinkerbell. Soon, he pictured Rose dancing in front of him. Her hands touching his face. He grabbed her hands and started to kiss her fingertips. A second later, her face was cupped in his hands and their tongues were intertwined. Her hands were going through his hair and she began to kiss his neck. He lifted her head up and kissed her mouth again.

There was so much passion put into it, he did not want to let go. Her mouth was so sweet, just like honey. The perfume he smelled on her was so intoxicating. It felt like he got lost in paradise. Two minutes later, he pulled away. He saw the girl he was kissing wasn't the image of Rose anymore.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He looked at the girl closely now and shook his head. He stumbled back and placed his hands on his face. "Sorry, Pam."

"Don't be sorry Jack. I had my eye on you for quite a while now. You are an amazing kisser."

"I have to go!" He ran off.

Cal went off to go drink with his friends, somewhere in the back of the house. Rose looked around her. Some nodded their heads at her, not bothering to talk to her. Her "friends" were off with the guys, probably talk about getting nose jobs or some shit that disinterested Rose.

She folded her arms and leaned against a wall. The party bored her so much she started to feel tired. It was as if she were the only one not having fun. Everyone was laughing about something except her. Christina sat on Tommy's lap, while talking to Danny Zappone and Tammy Carter. Hannah and Fabrizio were making out with each other while they slow danced to a fast song. Then she spotted Jack with Pamela Parker.

He seemed to be entranced. Pamela was all over Jack. Her body rubbed up against him seductively as he watched. His hands were on her hips and his eyes were glowing. Rose felt a pang of jealousy run deep down inside of her.

Then there she saw it. Jack started to kiss Pamela. It was with so much passion and so seductive. Rose looked on as Pamela kissed his neck. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was getting off on it. Rose couldn't help but to let it bother her. There he went again, kissing Pamela's mouth. It went deeper and deeper.

Then he pulled away from her. Rose tried reading his mouth, but she couldn't comprehend what was being said. Jack looked tired and lost as he placed a hand over his face. From the way Rose saw it, Pamela tried to get him to stay with her, but he ran off.

Rose ran across the room to see where he was going. She saw him run up the stairs in the house. She grabbed the skirts of her dress and crept behind him. Nervously, she looked around to see if Cal's puppet was around. The coast was clear.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she saw him run into a room and close the door behind him. Rose ran up to the door and turned the knob.

He kept panting and panting, trying to catch his breath. Never before has he done something like that. It was like he was possessed. He couldn't contain himself. His testosterone level was at an all time high.

He placed his hands on the sink and looked into the mirror. His face was completely red and drenched with his sweat. The look in his eyes were demonic. Jack turned the faucet and splashed cold water onto his face.

The collar of his costume made him feel as if though he were choking. He opened it and fanned and started coughing. Then he heard the door knob. He looked at it turning and finally it opened.

There Rose crept in. She closed the door behind her and locked it. _You are so beautiful_, he wanted to tell her. Instead he said, "What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright." She answered him, stepping closer.

"And you care? Don't you have your rich posse downstairs? Call them up here so they can beat the shit out of me for talking to you!"

"Oh fuck you!" Rose turned to leave. She opened the door but Jack rushed up behind her and slammed it shut, locking it. She turned around, trapped between his arms.

They both were now staring into each other's eyes. Jack licked his lips at her and placed his hand on her cheek. Rose began to breathe heavily, unaware of what was going to happen next.

No longer able to control himself he kissed her. It was slow and gentle. He pulled away after a few seconds. Rose looked at him, her eyes still closed. A second later, she opened them and placed her fingers over her mouth and looked at him. Jack pulled her hand away from her mouth and kissed her again. It was so passionate and it warmed her up inside. He placed his hands on her waist, as hers were running through his hair. They kissed each other deeper and deeper. His hands were going up her back and then cupped her face.

Rose pulled away. "I can't—"She said and was cut off by Jack kissing her. She pulled away from him again, pushing him back with her hands. "We can't do this Jack! My boyfriend is downstairs!"

"Oh fuck Cal! He treats you like shit!" Jack said and began kissing her neck.

"I have to go!" She pushed him back, unlocked the door and ran out the bathroom. Jack pursued following her and began yelling her name.

"Rose!" He called after her. "Rose!" He came to an abrupt stop when he bumped into the guy he saw with Cal and his friends a week ago at the movies. "Excuse me."

"Let me give you some advice. Stay away from what doesn't belong to you. Trouble will come your way if you don't."


	18. Sweet Dreams

Monday at School

Sulking through the hallways of school, Jack's thoughts consisted of only one thing. Making out with Rose in the bathroom on Halloween. After thinking of that, the cryptic message of that tall, weird guy sprung into his head. He didn't even have a clue who the hell he was. The guy sure did seem freaky.

Right after that, he ran down the stairs. His eyes immediately scouted for Rose, but he couldn't see her in the crowd. Jack didn't feel like staying around anymore, so he left. He didn't bother to say good-bye to his friends. He just wanted to leave as soon as possible. Quickly, he jetted out the door. He didn't bother to pick up his phone, and when he went on AOL, he put his away message on. There was only one thing he could enjoy doing--drawing. It kept his mind off everything he was going through.

"Jack! Jack!" He turned around to see Christina. She caught up to him after practically chasing him down the hallway.

"Hey, Chris," he said quietly.

"Where have you been? I only saw you at the party for a minute. We were looking for you!" Christina was clearly out of breath.

"Yeah. I left."

"Left? You didn't even say bye!"

"I was tired."

"So your make-out session with Pam Parker took your breath away?" Christina smiled at him. Jack stopped walking and turned to look at her. _Word sure does spread fast around here_! he thought to himself.

"Yeah, sure," was all he could say, and he started walking again. His face grew an even more sad expression, and it didn't sneak past Christina.

"Uh-oh. Something tells me you didn't leave because of that. What happened?" Jack had forgotten that Christina had vibes when someone lied to her and when something went down.

"You got me! I'm sometimes a little freaked out by those vibes of yours! Anyhow, yeah, I made out with Rose. Don't tell anyone," he said as he leaned closer to her so no one could hear. Christina mouth formed a big O.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Christina yelled out loud. The people at their lockers stopped what they were doing and stared at Christina and Jack. "There is nothing to see here! Go on! Do what you were doing!" she snapped at them. She grabbed Jack's hand and led him to a far corner. "You're not serious! Are you?"

"Would I lie about that? After I made out with Pam Parker, I ran to the bathroom. Rose followed me in there and I just kissed her. Then she left and I ran out with her and ran into one of Cal's friends."

"Which one?" Christina asked.

"Some freaky dude who doesn't go here. Tall, brown hair."

"Oh, you're talking about Spicer Lovejoy! He graduated last year and now goes to NYU. He's like Cal's puppet. Watch out for him!"

"What's so bad about him? Unless he is exactly like Cal! Dear God, the world has gone mad!" Jack sarcastically said, then laughed. His first one since Friday.

"Seriously, Jack, be careful!" Christina warned him. "I'm gonna go look to see if Tommy is in yet. I'll see you later." Christina touched his arm and walked away.

_I'm not scared of him_, Jack told himself. _Definitely not afraid of him_!

During the day, Rose covered her face with her comforter. She lied to her mother in the morning, claiming she was sick. She had even gone as far as turning the heat on in her room to make her sweat. It had worked. Then she took a can of corn and mixed it with food coloring to make it look like vomit, something she had learned from Christina. How she missed Christina's silly antics, no matter how crazy they were.

Since she was sixteen, her mother let her stay home and care for herself. Rose was thankful for that. Not that she didn't love her mother, but sometimes she tended to be a nuisance. It racked her brains.

Although Rose hated to miss a day of school, she thought it was well worth it. No way did she want to confront Jack, even though she would have to go to school tomorrow. She just needed an extra day. Then there was Cal. She could just taste how awkward it'd be in the same atmosphere as the both of them. It was bad enough she saw Cal the whole weekend. _Thank God I didn't have to see that creepy Lovejoy_! she thought to herself.

Slowly, she forced herself out of bed and went downstairs with her blanket and pillow to the living room couch. After watching some crappy talk shows on daytime TV, she poured herself some cereal and ate it in the living room. It was something her mother detested, but she did not care.

So there she lay on the couch, completely bored. She turned on the stereo to Z100, even though she wasn't a radio person. She hoped something good was on. Then she heard _It's My Life_ by _No Doubt_ come on. Taking the spoon, she began to sing the words to the song as if it were a microphone. She jumped around the couch and started to dance in her purple and white striped pajamas and spun her high ponytail around.

_It's funny how I find myself_

_In love with you_

_If I could buy my reasoning_

_I'd pay to lose_

_One half won't do._

_I've asked myself_

_How much do you_

_Commit yourself?_

_It's my life_

_Don't you forget_

_It's my life_

_It never ends._

_Funny how I blind myself_

_I never knew_

_If I was sometimes played upon_

_Afraid to lose._

_Oh, I'd tell myself_

_What good do you do_

_Convince myself._

_Oh, it's my life_

_Don't you forget_

_Oh, it's my life_

_It never ends._

_And I've asked myself_

_How much do you_

_Commit yourself?_

_It's my life_

_Don't you forget_

_Caught in the crowd_

_It never ends._

_It's my life_

_Don't you forget_

_Caught in the crowd_

_It never ends._

After the song was over, she plopped herself down on the couch and smiled. She used to sing and act like a fool with Christina. They sang everything from Michael Jackson's _Beat It_ to George Michael's _Freedom_. They sometimes even made videos. Rose continued to smile about it, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Jack, can I get a napkin?" Tommy asked him. "Jack!" he yelled to him.

"Sorry. What?" Jack apologized.

"Napkin, please."

"Oh, sure." Jack handed him a napkin and went back to drawing. After school, they went to the Vegas Diner. Jack was caught up in his drawing of cars colliding. He didn't pay attention anything his friends were saying.

_Hmm…I wonder why Rose wasn't in school today_. It felt weird not feeling her presence as her seat was empty behind him in homeroom and history. He couldn't smell the sweet aroma of her perfume. Couldn't see the flash of red curls when she passed by. The color of her creamy skin and the beautiful sparkle that shone in her green eyes when she angelically smiled.

_Jack Dawson, you are obsessed_! he told himself. He watched as Tommy fed Christina a French fry. He saw Hannah and Fabrizio share their cherry milkshake. The things he wished he could do with someone. To hold someone, run his fingers through her hair as he could smell its sweetness.

"Jack!" Christina shouted to him. Jack shot his head up. "I asked for the ketchup!" Jack passed it over to her. "Thanks!"

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You've been acting like a zombie all day!" Fabrizio said to him.

"Yeah. What's been up your ass?" Tommy asked him.

"Nothing's wrong," Jack replied to them.

"Seriously, Jack, we've been worried about you!" Hannah said, a concerned look on her face. Jack looked at Christina. It was an expression asking if she had told them. Her face replied that she didn't. Tommy, Fabrizio, and Hannah followed Jack's gaze and stared at Christina.

"What the fuck are you all looking at me like that for?" Christina asked them.

"What do you know, Chris?" Fabrizio asked her.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing!" Christina lied.

"Are you bullshitting us?" Hannah asked.

"No!"

"Bullshitter!" Tommy called her. Christina looked angry now. She couldn't believe he had called her that.

"_Ay Dios mio! Yo no sabe nada_!" she erupted, screaming in Spanish. Practically everyone in the diner heard her.

"All right, then. If you say so, babe!" Tommy told her. He tried kissing her cheek but she moved. "What?"

"Don't touch me!"

"You can't possibly me mad at me!" Tommy looked at her in disbelief.

"Well, believe it, because I am!"

"Uh-oh! Looks like trouble in paradise!" Fabrizio whispered to Hannah, who nodded in agreement.

Tommy and Christina started arguing. Pretty soon she started screaming in Spanish, calling him every insult in the language. He looked at her like she came from Mars.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Tommy mumbled and sat back, his face covering his hands. "Bitchy day!" he said, which he thought she didn't hear. That's when Christina had it.

"Oh, I am the bitch! _No le habla conmigo no mas_!" She took her soda and dumped it on his pants.

"Shit!" Tommy stood up and tried wiping himself off with napkins.

"Excuse me!" she said to Hannah, pushing out her chair. She dropped a ten dollar bill on the table, grabbed her coat and bag, and marched on right out of there.

Tommy paid his share, grabbed his stuff, and followed her out. "Babe!" he yelled after her.

Jack was shocked at the whole argument. He never would have guessed that Tommy and Christina would have an argument like that.

"They're not coming back! Probably go off and have make-up sex!" Hannah said.

"Yeah, and it looks like we gotta take the bus home!"

_There was laughter and music. She couldn't make out what was playing. She didn't even know where she was. All she could tell was that there were strong, firm hands holding her by the waist. She looked up at his face, but it was a blur._

_There was a purple haze going on around her as she danced in her white dress in the arms of the stranger. He spun her around and dipped her. The hands were warm and soft as they touched her skin._

_Now there was a gap between them. He took her hand and kissed it with his gentle lips. Then a soft tune played. A song all too familiar, but still she could not make it out. They were close together as her head leaned against his chest. His hands stroked her hair softly, leaving every hair in place. They looked at each other and he kissed her forehead._

_She smiled, the smile she always had when she was in his presence. His hands cupped her face. He leaned down closer to her and their lips met. It felt like she was floating above the clouds when he kissed her, and they were the only ones in the room._

_Their lips parted, and she looked at him with a soft glow in her eyes. His hand caressed her cheek as he looked down on her. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell he was smiling._

_She opened her mouth to speak. "I--"_

Bang!

Rose woke up, startled. She held her hand to her chest. "Oh, God!" she softly whispered as she closed her eyes and opened them. She could feel herself sweating. It wasn't the heat this time.

_Just a dream, Rose_! she told herself. It was a dream that felt all too real.


	19. Announcements

The next day, Rose went to school. She still thought about her unsolved dream. What was the meaning of it? The answer remained a mystery. It freaked her out, though. The reality of it creeped her out.

_Don't bother thinking about it, Rose_! she told herself. She tried to block it out by thinking of schoolwork. As she opened her locker, Rose took a look at her reflection in the mirror. All was good with her appearance. She threw her pre-calculus, religion, and history books in her Von Dutch bag and held her physics book in her arms.

She looked at the pictures of Cal and herself in her locker. Unfortunately for her, he came over to check up on her. It was just like him to be on her ass 24/7. Rose pretended to fall asleep until he left. It was the only way to get rid of him.

Rose slammed her locker shut and turned around. With her head low, not paying attention, she bumped into Jack. His books fell out of his hand, and papers flew out of his brown art portfolio.

"Shit!" he cursed. He bent down, picking up all his stuff.

Rose went to help him. A sketching of his caught her eye. She went to go pick it up. Just as she was about to pick it up, Jack placed his hands over it and snatched it from underneath her hand. They stared into each other's eyes, Jack half-smiling at her.

"Thanks," he said.

Rose replayed their make out session in her head. His soft lips kissed hers, and their tongues intertwined with each other perfectly. It was the perfect kiss. However, she couldn't let it happen again.

"Jack, I'm glad I bumped into you. I need to talk to you," Rose said to him. He looked at her, shoving his books into his black Jansport, his portfolio tucked under his right arm.

"Okay, shoot!"

"Jack, I need you to never talk to me again--never again." For some reason, Rose's own words hurt her. It was like someone had pierced her heart.

"All right," was all Jack said. Rose shook her head and squinted her eyes at him. Was she hearing things right? What did he mean, all right? He didn't look a bit hurt.

"All right?" Rose questioned him, annoyed.

"Uh…yeah."

"Okay! Fine, then!" Rose stormed off, annoyed. She mouthed to herself, "All right?" with a confused look on her face. She couldn't believe that was all he could say. She knew that was what she wanted, but it hurt her.

"Hey, guys!" Jack said to Fabrizio and Tommy. Jack looked at Tommy standing against a locker. His arms were folded across his chest as one of his feet pressed up against the locker, his knee bent. He looked up at the ceiling with his head back against the locker.

"Hey, Jack," Fabrizio said, opening his locker.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked Fabrizio.

"Christina still isn't talking to him," Fabrizio whispered to Jack.

That was unbelievable to Jack. Christina must have still been mad from yesterday. That was quite a temper tantrum to watch, especially since he didn't understand what she was saying with all the Spanish. It couldn't be good, though.

Just then, Christina and Hannah stepped up to the guys. Hannah gave a kiss to Fabrizio and said hi to the boys. Christina stood there, looking down on the floor.

"Hey, Jack, Fabri," she said. "I'm going upstairs to my locker. See you three later." Christina walked off. She and Tommy took one look at each other. Christina quickly turned her head and continued walking as Tommy watched. Tommy punched the wall, pissed off.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" Tommy complained. Hannah shrugged, not knowing her best friend's motives. "I called her when I got home, both her house and cell phone. I go online and she blocks me!"

"She'll loosen up," Jack said. "To get that off your mind, Rose told me to fuck off! Well, not in those words, but I got what she was trying to say!" Jack smiled as he said it, a sarcastic smile.

"Hasn't she been telling you that for the past two months?" Tommy asked him.

"Two months? Has it only been that long? I feel like she's been telling me to fuck off for a lifetime!" Jack said.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's been two months, Jack. I'll even check my calendar," Fabrizio said. Hannah rolled her eyes at him. "What?"

"You moron! He meant it in a metaphoric way!" Hannah explained to him.

"Why do you have to call me a moron?" Fabrizio asked her.

"Because you're my moron." Hannah blushed. They both giggled. "Excuse me, boys. Fabri and I need some alone time! Come on!" Hannah grabbed his hand and ran down the hall.

"Jesus, Christina won't even talk to me!" Tommy shut Fabrizio's left open locker.

"Seriously, you wouldn't think that she'd get mad over that!" Jack said.

"Well, she is very sensitive, and has a low tolerance of people. I should have thought before I spoke. I know how she is." Tommy buried his hands in his locker. "Anyway, don't worry, Jack. You'll find another girl! As for me, two months into the school year and already I'm out of a girlfriend."

In history class, Rose was as uncomfortable as she was in homeroom. She sat right in between Jack and Fabrizio. What was even worse was when Jennifer was talking to her. She kept on going on and on about junior prom, as if Rose could care. Rose didn't get these people that she hung around with. They were airheads, even though they were the smartest people in the school. They acted as if they had no brains.

To top it off, Jennifer kept saying what a cute couple Cal and Rose were. Jack had moved his seat to talk to Fabrizio. From what she could hear, they were talking about prom as well. Jack said he might as well go dateless since he didn't have a girlfriend. That came as a relief to Rose, as selfish as it sounded. She knew it was selfish of her, but she couldn't help it.

In history class, Mr. Malone was absent. Everyone was able to go talk to their friends. From what Rose could see, Christina was only talking to Hannah. Jack, Fabrizio, and Tommy were huddled in the back of the room. Rose wondered what was going on. Usually, when Mr. Malone was absent, Hannah and Fabrizio would be all over each other, as well as Tommy and Christina. Not like they were her friends, anyway. Rose would just keep out of it. Anything that was connected to Jack, that was. Just then, she overheard Christina and Hannah talking.

"Why don't you just go over there and talk to him?" Hannah asked Christina.

"Because…I don't know. I just can't believe he would say something like that to me. Where does he get off calling me a bullshitter?"

"Chris, we all thought you were bullshitting us!"

"Well, he should have believed me! He's my boyfriend. Well, ex-boyfriend, now!"

_So, the lovely couple broke up_? Rose asked herself.

"So what are you going to do about prom?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know. I'll still have Jack!" Rose cringed at his name and dropped her book. Christina and Hannah turned to stare at her. "Some people just don't know how to mind their own business!" Christina said, loud enough for her to hear.

Rose sank into her seat, continuing to do her work. Sometimes Christina could be a little bit intimidating, and, of course, she would intimidate Rose. _Should have known better, Rose_! she told herself.

"This announcement is for the junior class." The principal spoke into the intercom. "The junior prom will be pushed up to Friday, the thirteenth of February, 2004 due to senior class activities. The prom will now be held at the Brooklyn Marriott. Thank you."

The classroom went into a frenzy. Some people complained, and some people cheered. Rose rolled her eyes, not caring. Out of nowhere, a chill ran down her spine. Something was to come and it wasn't good at all.


	20. Feeling the Electricity

Chapter 20

_Monday, December 15th, 2003_

The nightmares continued. Every night it was the same thing. Rose tried to fend them off but couldn't. She even tried not sleeping to no avail. The best she tried to do was avoid thinking about it. That meant spending even more time with Cal.

Sometimes she wished she never told Jack to leave her alone. It was hard to deal with seeing him there and not looking at her once. However, it was what she thought was for the best. She thought just because Cal decreased his abuse things would get better. That's the way it seemed to her, but still she was so blind.

In her head this was way she thought. Her heart was somewhere else though. She knew where it belonged but tried her best not to acknowledge it. That ship has sailed and she wasn't going to try and get it back.

Next year she would be done with high school and then she would never have to see Jack again. She would never have to see him pass by and capture his scent. She would never have to see his luscious blond locks. Never have to look into his beautiful blue yes. Never have to see his handsome, young face. It ached her.

He was the reason why she woke up in the mornings. He was the reason why she didn't jump off the bridge that night. Jack was Rose's savior. It was crazy because she was with Cal. She didn't want to break up with Cal in fear of what he might do to her.

She walked through the school halls on her free period. Her head was hung low as she walked down the stairs. The minute she felt some one in her presence she looked up and saw Jack. He didn't look at her though. Rose sighed and continued up the stairs.

When she got into the cafeteria, all her supposed friends were sitting at their usual table. She sat down, next to Cal of course. He kissed the side of her forehead. All Rose could do was smile at him with absolutely no feeling.

"Listen up, prom night is in two months. We have to start planning for afterwards!" Jennifer said. Rose was too tired to give a damn what they did. She could hear Jennifer speaking, but didn't listen. Her words went through one ear and out the other. Soon she day dreamed about Jack.

Jack always noticed when Rose looked at him. He would look back at her when she turned away. It was very hard for him not to take a peek. She was too beautiful to resist. He wished he could save her from Cal. He wished he never met her at all sometimes.

Maybe he wouldn't have been feeling the way he has for the past 3 months. From the moment he saw her, he was hooked. Rose was a very rare beauty. She was one of a kind. It pained him to see her with an asshole like Cal.

Cal wasn't human, he was a monster who did not deserve Rose. He didn't deserve any one by the way he treated them. He treated Rose like dirt. Like she was the scum of the Earth. Jack would never treat Rose like that. He truly knew her worth. Why didn't she know it? She was so much better then Cal. She was the one who was really on a pedestal, not Cal. Cal was the one beneath her in reality.

If only there was a way to make her see that. Jack no longer cared if he got Rose, just as long as she wouldn't hurt anymore from Cal.

"I'll be sixteen on Friday. Finally, sixteen!" Christina was over joyed as she sat at the cafeteria table with Hannah and Jack. He looked at her and smirked. He knew behind her smile she was hurting. Christina and Tommy were still broken up. Jack couldn't believe it was over something so stupid.

It was hard on the group as well. Christina wouldn't come outside to hang out with them if Tommy was there or if it were vice versa. Sometimes, they didn't even bother to hang out all. Hannah and Fabrizio would just stick with themselves, which left Jack all alone. He could tell how devastated they were without each other in their voices. Whenever Jack mentioned to Tommy that he was hanging out with Christina Tommy would just say "oh". If he told Christina he was hanging out with Tommy, she'd pretend she was okay with it.

It was obvious they weren't. They missed each other like crazy. Jack, Fabrizio, and Hannah wished they would just talk to each other. However, being that they were both stubborn they wouldn't admit to missing one another. Some days Christina would stare at him, the others Tommy would do the same. Jack guessed that's what they called tough love.

"Too bad I have to go to dinner with my parents, or else we could all hang out! You guys Fabrizio, and myself", Christina said.

"And Tommy", Hannah mentioned.

"Hannah, please!" Christina said, giving her friend a dirty look.

"What? You know you want him there!" Hannah told her, knowing she was right.

"We broke up over a month ago! We have both moved on", Christina lied.

"You miss him. You know you do. None of you have moved on!" Hannah shouted to her. "Jack, tell her."

"Do you think it is true, Jack? You agree with Hannah?"

Jack didn't know what to say. He agreed with Hannah, but he was afraid of what Christina might do if he told her that.

"I'm going up to the art room. See you girls later!" Jack said. He grabbed his book bag and art stuff, getting out of that sticky spot as quick as possible.

He laughed as he heard his friends bickering at each other. Christina was in pure denial, just as Rose was. Rose. Her name was in his head all the time. Jack walked up the stairs and felt electricity as he passed by her. He didn't look at Rose though. Jack couldn't. He felt her eyes lock onto him, heard her sigh, then walked away. After that, Jack turned his head, taking a glimpse of her. He smiled and continued up the stairs.


	21. A Very Merry Christmas

Chapter 21

_December 20th, 2003_

"I wish I could've hung out with you guys and Hannah for my birthday!" Christina said, as she walked with Jack to Bridget Fitzgerald's house party. "By the way, thanks for the present! I've been dying to play the new _Smackdown_ game!"

"No problem. You owe me a game though", Jack winked at her. Christina gave him a weak smile. He knew she was dying inside, wanting so desperately to be with Tommy. It was just like him wanting to be with Rose.

They've been passing each other by the hall as if nothing ever happened between them. It killed Jack to see Rose standing by her evil, sadistic, rich asshole of a boyfriend. What did she see in Cal? He had no idea. Rose didn't even look happy. What was the point in staying with someone who treated them as if they were nothing?

"I wonder if Fabri and Hannah are here yet", Christina said. She took a deep breath knowing that if they were here, then Tommy sure was. He was their ride to the party. Ever since their break up, the group went to parties separately. Jack and Christina always went together, since they didn't live far apart. Sometimes Tommy tagged along with Fabrizio and Hannah.  
"They did leave before us", Jack mentioned.

The two friends entered the house filled with people they did not know and some that they did. The music blasted with some already drunk kids hanging around on the porch. No matter how cold it was people still partied in or outside of the houses.

"I see them over there with Danny and Cameron", Christina spotted her friends. "Come on, let's go talk to them." Christina grabbed her friend's hand and made her way to Fabrizio and Hannah.

"Hey, Chris!" Hannah yelled her name and gave her a hug, Fabrizio doing the same.

"Did you guys just get here?" Fabrizio asked.

"Yeah. My mom let me use the car tonight, since she is hanging out with some friends from work", Jack answered.

"So, it looks like everyone here is 16 now! Our little Christina is finally able to get her permit", Hannah stated.

"I know! I'm excited. Watch me not get one until I'm eighteen. By the way, thanks for the presents", she said to her friends.

"Ten minutes at this party and already out of soda", Tommy said, coming into the circle of friends. "Hey, Jack."

"Hi, Tommy."

There was an awkward silence among the group. Christina stood there with her arms folded across her chest. Tommy coughed, trying to keep his eyes off of her. Fabrizio, Jack, and Hannah weren't sure what to say to break the ice. Most of all, they couldn't believe a stupid argument would lead to this.

"So, I hear the weather in Florida is nice", Fabrizio finally spoke up. Hannah rolled her eyes at him, knowing that it was a way for him to break the silence. "What?"

"I'm going to the bathroom", Christina said. She hurried away, walking right pass Tommy. She practically bumped into his shoulder and ran off.

"She can be such a bitch", Tommy stated and stormed away in the other direction.

"Boy, what's up their ass?" Fabrizio said.

"Those two need to get back together. I don't know about you guys, but they are driving me crazy. We don't even hang out together like we use to", a worried Hannah said.

"Definitely! The whole car ride, I heard her talk about nothing but him", Jack informed them.

"Tommy couldn't shut up about her either", Fabrizio said.

"We both know how stubborn they can be", Hannah continued on. Jack listened to his friends, but soon he wasn't paying any attention. He stared into space when he saw the form of Rose walk into the room.

Again, Rose let Cal drag her along to another dull party. She didn't know why she let him continue to boss her around. Rose was sick of it, but she was so weak when it came to him. Mostly, she was frightened. It's been a while since he last hit her. Lately, it's just been him shoving her around. It was nothing that would get her bruised up.

It seemed like everything was getting better, but it wasn't. Cal was able to see how easy it was to manipulate her. He forced her to sleep with him or he'd threaten her. What was worse was that Lovejoy was always around. He never went away. Rose hated the creep. For once she just wanted a night alone with her boyfriend, but that seemed impossible.

When she wasn't with Cal, her mind wandered off and she'd think about Jack. She always wondered what he was doing. She wondered if he still thought about her. Then she'd think to herself, in an alternate universe, they could have a chance. There was no way they would be together in this lifetime.

After falling into a deep sleep, thinking about him, those terrible dreams would come back. She always woke up before she could finish. Rose didn't tell anyone of her dreams. She wanted to figure them out for herself. They were so real, she couldn't understand why.

"Sweet pea", she jumped at the touch of Cal's hand touching her back, "I'll be back, Lovejoy and I are gonna speak to Landon Tate. He is leaving to Italy tomorrow night." Rose simply nodded and smiled. She closed her eyes as he kissed the side of her head and held her breath. When she reopened her eyes, she saw as Lovejoy noticed the unpleasant expression on her face. He gave her an evil grin and followed Cal.

Rose rolled her eyes and walked around. She couldn't stand Lovejoy. She didn't know what he held against her. She shook it off and saw Christina standing by herself in a corner. Once knowing the girl, who had been her best friend, she seemed depressed and lonely. Christina looked lost as she stood there with her arms holding her and head leaned on the wall.

If Rose remembered correctly, it was her birthday yesterday. To be nice, Rose decided on wishing her a happy birthday.

Slowly, she walked up to her former best friend and softly said her name, "Christina?" The girl looked at her with cold eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"I just wanted to say happy birthday. Finally, sixteen", Rose gave a weak smile.

"Wow, you remembered", Christina said. "Thanks, but let's get back to reality, we are from two different worlds" she simply said and walked away.

_That girl is so stubborn!_ Rose said to herself as looked after Christina. When Christina was out of view, there was a clear view of Jack in her path. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. She gasped when he looked back at her

"Sweet pea!" The shriek in Cal's voice distracted her gaze. "Come on, let's go say hi to Marcus!" Cal grabbed her hand and led her away. Rose turned her head to take a look at Jack, who was staring back at her.

Most of the night, Hannah had been trying to persuade Christina to talk to Tommy. So far it hadn't been working. Christina would immediately change the subject. Her mission was to avoid Tommy as much as possible.

"Just talk to him! What have you got left to lose! You know you miss him!" Hannah yelled to her friend.

"I do not! I'm perfectly fine without him!" Christina argued.

"Oh really? Why do you keep staring at him?" Hannah asked.

"I am not!"

"Are too! Talk to him!" Hannah noticed her friend staring at him again and she wasn't paying attention. "Christina!" She snapped her fingers in front of her, bringing Christina back to her attention.

"Huh?"

"You and Tommy have been driving us crazy! You two keep ranting about each other, yet won't admit that you are still in love. You guys seem completely dead to us because you are without each other. You miss him, he misses you!"

"No he doesn't."

"Yes he does. He couldn't shut up about you on the way over here", Hannah smiled when she noticed Christina blushing. "So, will you please talk to him?"

"Fine!" Hannah giggled and hugged her. "Where did he go?" Christina asked, not seeing him in the same spot. Hannah followed her as she went looking and asking around.

"Have you seen Tommy?" Christina asked Fabrizio, who was talking to Jack.

"Yeah, he went into the kitchen", He replied. Christina smiled and made her way there.

"What does she want with Tommy?" Jack asked.

"She is gonna talk to him", Hannah answered. The three friends smiled and followed Christina into the kitchen.

When they went in, they noticed Christina stood still in the middle of the room. They followed her gaze and saw as Tommy spoke to Maria Palermo—Tommy's ex and Christina's arch enemy. His hand was on her chin as she smiled.

Christina had her hands clenched into a fist as she looked at them. Her eyes were beginning to water, but she held back the tears.

"You okay, Chris?" Jack asked her but she did not answer.

Tommy turned around and looked straight at her. The expression on his face was blank. Without a thought, Christina turned around, grabbed Jack's shirt, and crushed her mouth with his. Fabrizio and Hannah had their jaws open in disbelief. Tommy quickly grew infuriated.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Was Christina really kissing Jack?

Christina finally pulled away from Jack. He looked at her with his face as red as a tomato and his blue eyes staring blank at her.

She looked around, noticing that people were watching. When she looked at Tommy, she felt so ashamed. Impulsively, she brushed by everyone and ran out the house.

"You bastard!" Tommy yelled to Jack. He walked up to Jack and punched him to the ground. Fabrizio held him back before anymore damage could be done. Hannah rushed to Jack's aid, who was holding his jaw. With her help, he got back on his feet.

"Sorry. I'm gonna go check up on her" Jack said, he turned around coming face to face with Rose. They gave each other a look that only the two of them could know what it meant. Jack walked pass her, knowing she witnessed everything including the kiss Christina gave him.

Jack pushed Rose out of his head and ran out the house, worried about Christina. He saw her sit there on the grass, her back to him. Jack knelt down beside her, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Chris?" He called her name. She turned to face him, tears drenching her face.

"I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not. You're just heartbroken. You miss Tommy and love him."

"I'll probably never get him back now. I ruined your friendship with him."

"It's gonna be okay. Let's go back inside. It's freezing out here."

"I don't wanna go back in. I wanna go home", Christina said through her sobs.

"All right. Let's go", Jack said. He picked her up off the ground and placed an arm around her shoulder. He turned around, facing the house, and saw Rose standing there watching him. He turned his head back around hoping that everything would be okay.

Rose walked back into the house. She was unsure whether to believe if she really witnessed what she saw. Christina and Jack kissing? Did her eyes deceive her?

_What should I care? He isn't my boyfriend! _She screamed in her head. Rose frowned, the thought in her head breaking her heart.

"Where were you sweet pea?" Cal asked her.

"Just getting fresh air."

"Well, good that you're back. We're under the mistletoe", Cal said, looking up. Rose gave him a fake smile and let him lean in to kiss her. The kiss was absolutely penetrating but it gave her no emotion.


	22. Caught in the Act?

Chapter 22

_January 15th, 2004_

A month has passed since the kiss between Jack and Christina at the party. Tommy was still irate and not even speaking to Jack. The group was severely damaged. Hannah and Fabrizio hated every minute of it. They were annoyed of being stuck in the middle. There were always arguments on who they would hang out with. It got to the point where they didn't bother with anyone of them.

Most of the time, Jack and Christina were just left with each other if she wasn't with Hannah. Fabrizio tried struggling between Tommy and Jack. Tommy would get mad if Fabrizio wanted to hang out with Jack. Jack didn't care so Fabrizio wouldn't bother and chose Hannah instead.

In his room, Christina sat on Jack's bed, wondering what they were going to do for the day. Luckily, school had been closed due to the blizzard. Usually, on snow days, Christina use to have a snow fight with the guys and Hannah. That was out of the picture now.

It started to remind her of the days when she was friends with Rose. There were so many memories with her. All the snow fights they had. Rose's mother would make hot chocolate for them when they came back inside and they would makeup ridiculously dumb stories by the fireplace. Now their friendship was over and they no longer knew each other.

She looked out the window, watching as the snow fell. Jack was sketching as usual, bored from the lonesome day. Most likely he was thinking of Rose. Not that she could blame him; he was in love with the girl. Christina could see it. It was just like her being in love with Tommy—her first and only love.

Every night she would think of him and a single tear would slide down her cheek. They were only together for seven months, but she knew she loved him with all her heart and soul. Christina gave herself completely to Tommy. She knew she'd never regret losing her virginity to him, as it was a very special night for them both.

Her concentration went back to her notebook where she wrote all her poetry. The page was blank, not having a clue of what to write. All her feelings were already spilled out. All that stood on the page was a teardrop.

"Are you okay, Chris?" Jack asked. He had noticed her sadness. She shot her head straight up and looked at him, wiping her face.

"I'm fine"; she tried saying normally, but choked on her sobs. Jack walked over to his bed and sat down next to her.

"No you're not. You're thinking about Tommy."

"You got me. I'm guilty as charged. Just like you're guilty of thinking about Rose."

"You're right about that."

"I don't know how I'm ever gonna get over Tommy. He was the first boy I've ever loved. The first boy I ever did anything with", Christina broke down. Jack comforted her hugging her. "I feel so empty without him."

"Everything is gonna be all right", Jack stroked her hair. He hoped everything would get better. Not only for his friend, but for himself as well.

Rose yawned as she stood outside in the freezing cold. Once again, Cal succeeded in forcing her to come outside in the blizzard. The guys in Cal's circle were having a snow fight in the back of Cal's house. Of course, their girlfriends were so brain dead they stayed around and watched. Rose rolled her eyes, listening to their pathetic conversation. She felt like an outcast among them.

They ridiculously dressed themselves up to stand outside. Compared to them, Rose looked like any other middle class kid. These girls were fixated on their nails, hair, make up, and their over-priced clothes.

If only she could get away from these people. Especially Lovejoy. She felt like throwing a big snowball at him. He kept giving her all these creepy stares and smirked at her. It looked like he was hexing her.

She sighed, wishing she were bored at home rather then hanging around a bunch of stuck up ass holes. Rose began to space out. Her mind drifted to thinking of Jack. She wondered what he was doing. Who was he with?

Her mind went back to the Christmas party nearly a month ago. Was that really Christina kissing Jack? It hurt Rose to see that. However, in school, Jack and Christina didn't do that. They just acted like they always did. It really did piss Tommy off. Not like she could blame him.

Other then that bothering her, those mysterious recurring dreams still lingered in her sleep. There was something weird about them. Right before she could figure them out she woke up. She didn't know why she was still having them.

Rose got distracted when she felt a snowball being thrown at her. She shook it off and saw that it was Timothy Ford her threw it at her. He laughed at her, continuously.

"Oh yeah!" She retorted. Rose picked up a big snowball, aiming it at him. Timothy saw what she was about to do and ducked when she threw it. Out of all people she could mistakenly hit, it just had to be Lovejoy—right in his face. "Shit!"

He angrily wiped his face, which was red as a tomato. His fists were clenched, as he growled with anger. Lovejoy walked over in her direction. Rose feared for her life as she took a big gulp.

"Do you think that was funny, Rose?" Lovejoy asked with so much rage.

"N-n-no", she stuttered. "I'm so sorry. That was an accident."

"An accident, huh? It won't be an accident when I get you back! I promise you this Rose, will get you back!"

After sleeping for an hour, Jack woke up to find Christina with her eyes closed as her head rested on his shoulder. Her arms embraced his body, as she breather silently asleep. He smiled, happy that she was getting some rest. It looked like something she hadn't been getting since the break up.

Jack stared straight up at the ceiling, thinking of Rose as usual. He wondered if she would ever smarten up and leave Cal. There were so many guys Rose could get, but she was given a complete jerk. He didn't understand why she'd choose to let some one continuously hurt her.

The sound of a yawn broke Jack away from his thought. He watched as Christina rubbed her eyes. She blinked them a few times before leaving them wide open.

"Hey, sleepy head", Jack whispered.

"Hi", she whispered back. They looked into each other's eyes, not knowing what to do. Their faces were very close to each other. They inched them closer, Christina parting her lips. Before anything could happen, there was an interruption.

"So, you two definitely do have something going on!" They broke away from each other and saw Tommy standing in the door way. The two friends sat straight up, straightening themselves out.

"Tommy, it's not what it looks like!" Christina yelled.

"Right, I knew you were gonna say that!" Tommy yelled back. "Next, you're gonna say some shit like nothing happened."

"But nothing did happen!" Jack said. "All we did was fall—!"

Tommy cut them off, "Don't bother trying to explain. I came here to try and patch things up with you, but this is how you repay me. You put your hands on my ex-girlfriend! What kind of friend are you?"

"It isn't like that!" Christina said.

"I thought you cared about me, Christina. I guess I was wrong", Tommy walked out the room. Jack and Christina quickly went after him. They caught up to him just as they got outside.

"Tommy, wait!" Jack yelled. Tommy turned around with anger and heart break written all over his face.

"What the fuck do you want?" He yelled.

"Jack and I are just friends!" Christina shouted.

"Bullshit, next thing I know you're gonna whore yourself around with Fabri and betray Hannah!" Christina rolled her eyes in disgust, shocked that he would say such a thing.

"What is wrong with you?" Jack asked.

"What's wrong with me? I should ask you that question. You think just because you're new around here you can get what you want? Well you can't! You seem to go after things that don't belong to you! First, Rose. Now, Christina! I thought you were a good guy Jack!"

"Tommy, you have this all wrong!" Christina said.

"Whatever!" Tommy turned away. Jack touched his shoulder, only for Tommy to turn around and push him. Christina ran to Jack's side, helping him up. Tommy stared at the two, his heart breaking. "Two hell with you guys. You two can go fuck each other. I'm done with you both!" Tommy prevented a tear from rolling down his face and walked to his car. Christina could feel Tommy's heart breaking, just as she could feel her own. Tommy could feel it too, as he drove away.

He made sure no one was home as he broke into the house. Luckily, he knew how to pick locks. Just to be safe, he quietly crept up the stairs.

There had to be some leverage to get back at her. No one does that to Lovejoy and got away with it. He hated Rose with a passion. He had no idea what Cal saw in her. She didn't seem to like him as much. There was definitely something up between her and that Jack Dawson kid.

He always caught her staring at him. There was a lot of guilt in her eyes. Lovejoy suspected that Rose messed around with him. If Cal knew, he'd be furious. All Lovejoy needed was proof. He lurked around her room, something that would prove her to be a cheating girlfriend.

This would ruin her. The thought placed a smile on his face. The punishment excited him. He hoped the worst for her. Lovejoy looked under her bed and saw a red notebook. He opened it, noticing it was her journal. He turned it to October 6th, 2003 and read exactly what he needed. Rose had sneaked into the library to see Jack and that was just the first kiss. He skipped to Halloween, his eyes opening wider. He smirked, reading that they kissed again.

He shut the book, an evil laughter in his head. This was all the proof he needed. Rose would be finished with tomorrow. He'd make sure of that.


	23. Enough

Chapter 23

The following day, Friday, was another day off from school due to the horrible snowstorm. Of course, all the students were happy since it was supposed to be the last day of the semester. That meant the next two weeks were only midterms, so they only had to go into school if they had a test.

What Rose hated about this was that Cal didn't have school at all since he was a senior. She couldn't stand being smothered by him anymore. If only she could tell him, but she was scared, frightened by what he could do to her. However, there would be no more Lovejoy.

That boy scared her so much. The way he looked at her freaked her out. The way he spoke to her sent shivers down her spine. What was his problem? Especially the day before. What did he mean by payback? Did he have something in store for here? She hoped not, because she knew it'd be something horrible.

Rose laid flat out at her bed, hoping that she'd get to a spend a Friday night alone. However, she knew if Cal came around she'd be forced to hang out with him. Sometimes she felt like calling Christina. They always knew how to have fun together, even if it was only hanging out at each other's houses.

Then most times she wish it were Jack she was with. Only if she had met him before Cal. Everything would have been all right. He'd never treat her the way Cal does. It seemed as if though he knew her so well and they've known each other for only four months. There was something about Jack that made her feel so connected with him. Like they knew each other in a past life.

Nothing would ever happen between them though. Not as long as Cal was around.

"What are you talking about, Lovejoy?" Cal asked his best friend. Lovejoy acted perfectly well with his facial expressions, pretending to feel bad about what he had just told Cal.

They were in Cal's living room, hanging out like any normal Friday night. Lovejoy was putting his plan to destroy Rose in motion. He was enjoying every moment of this.

"I'm telling you she cheated on you with that Jack character", Lovejoy told his friend, pretending to feel sorry for telling Cal. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, man." Lovejoy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My Sweet pea wouldn't do that to me! She loves me!" Cal said, beginning to get irate. "Why would she do that to me with a gutter rat like him?"

"Since you don't take my word, read it for yourself!" Lovejoy said. He took her journal out and handed it over to Cal.

"Where did you get this?" Cal asked.

"She dropped it yesterday, I forgot to hand it back to her", Lovejoy lied. "It fell open to the page and when I read it, I had to see if it was more then once. Read it for yourself. It is the entry of the day after her birthday"

Cal did as he said and flipped to the date. He read it and his face grew red with anger. His temper was at an all time high. How could she have done it? Why would she kiss someone else?

"There is another time. On Halloween", he informed Cal.

"I don't wanna read it now"; Cal said shutting the book. "My dear Rose, what a horrible thing to do. Go home Lovejoy. She needs to be taught a lesson."

"I am so sorry"; Lovejoy once again acted and left with a smirk on his face.

In another isolated Friday night, Christina and Jack once again hung out with each other at her house this time. However, it felt weird after what happened the day before with Tommy. It broke Christina's heart to know that she hurt him so bad like that. She blamed herself for the demise of his friendship with Jack. If only she could go back to the night of the party then she'd change the face that she kissed Jack.

Jack tried calming her down to no avail. He hated seeing one of his best friends distraught. Although he knew him and Tommy would still be friends if Christina never kissed him, he didn't blame her. In fact, he understood why she did it. How would you feel if you saw the one you loved flirting with some one else? It was even worse that it was Tommy's ex, the girl he left for Christina. In a vulnerable and impulsive state Christina kissed the first guy she saw and it just happened to be Jack.

They sat in silence, not paying any attention to the movie they were watching. Instead, Christina wrote more poetry about Tommy and Jack drew more pictures of Rose. They didn't need to speak to each other, just as long as they kept each other company.

Jack would look over at Christina writing and smiled at her. In return, she'd do the same. Both always knew that the other was thinking because they knew how it felt to be painfully in love.

Tommy was all that Christina ever wanted and Rose was Jack's dream girl. Christina wished her old friend would open her eyes already and see what was right there in front of her. She knew the old Rose would have. Someway, somehow the old Rose was still there. Christina could feel it and she guessed that Jack could too. It was no wonder why he fell so hard for her.

The door bell rang and Christina slowly got up to answer it, "That must be our food", she said.

She answered the door and couldn't believe her sight.

Cal had come over Rose's house unexpectedly. He just simply stated that they were going for a car ride. He seemed normal, like he didn't know a thing. Rose got into the car, wondering where he was taking her.

He simply just turned on the radio and tapped his fingers onto the steering wheel. Whenever they stopped at a red light he'd just look at her and smile. She didn't see what was coming to her and Cal couldn't be more happy with that.

About twenty minutes later, Cal had parked his car by the Brighton Beach boardwalk. It was odd to her as to why he'd bring her there since it was winter & they never came here. The last she came to these parts was to see Christina, which was so long ago.

"Why are we here, Cal?" Rose asked with a smile.

"I don't know. It just seemed more peaceful here."

"Oh. Okay."

"Do you wanna tell me how long you've been carrying an affair with that loser Jack Dawson?" Rose's mouth dropped at the question.

"What are you talking about?" Rose yelled.

"Don't fuck with me Rose! I know that you kissed him at the Halloween party and in the school library you little slut!" Cal was outraged and grabbed her hair with one hand, the other wrapped around her neck. Rose coughed, desperately wanting him to let go. Cal mocked her and let her go.

"What?" Rose couldn't believe he knew.

"You're gonna pretend you don't know what I am talking about? You actually thought you could get away with it?" Cal snuffed her.

"How?" Rose asked, wanting to know whom he heard it from.

"I'll tell you how!" Cal opened the glove compartment and took out her journal. "This is how I fucking found out!" Rose was shocked when she saw what he held in his hand. He read her journal. She couldn't believe he read her innermost private thoughts.

"Where'd you get that from?" Rose asked.

"Don't worry about that now. I thought you had finally learned your lesson. I guess you're stupider than I thought", Cal insulted her.

"I'm not stupid! Give me my journal back!" Rose screamed. Cal grew furious with her, not believing that she just yelled at him.

"You want your journal back? Take it back!" Cal threw the journal right at her face. "I'm gonna teach you a listen that will make you never want to disobey me again!" Rose was scared at the sound of his voice. There was something very eerie about it.

Cal attacked her, climbing right on top of her body. He pulled the recliner to make the passenger seat go back. Rose began to scream, but he instantly clamped her mouth.

"You like this, don't you Rose?" Cal teased her, uncovering her mouth.

"Get off me!" Rose yelled at the top of her lungs. This only made Cal even more frustrated as he slapped her right across the face.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled at her. Rose began to fight, trying to claw him with her finger nails. Being the strong man that he was, he grabbed her by the wrists tightly, making her cry out. He bonded them together and held them over her head with one hand as he slapped her again. "Don't move!"

He took his other hand and slipped them inside her sweatpants and down her underwear. With two of his fingers he plunged them into her opening, making her cry in pain on purpose. He kept going deeper, making her cry out in pain.

"Cal, you're hurting me!" Rose cried out but he would not stop.

"You like it! I'm gonna go into you so rough you won't even know what hit you!" With those words, Rose knew he was planning on raping her.

Cal made the mistake of letting her go and getting off of her to sit up and unbuckle his pants. Rose instinctively grabbed her journal from the side of the passenger seat and smacked him across the head with it. She kicked him in the face repeatedly with all her strength. Quickly, she unlocked the door and crawled out the car.

"You're not going anywhere!" Cal grabbed her legs and she screamed. She flipped herself over and kicked him in the face again. Cal cursed as he held his nose, creeping his way toward Rose. She moved back with the journal clutched in her hand still. He suddenly pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. He knocked her mouth with fist, a stream of blood beginning to flow down the side of her lip. Continuously he slapped her eye, hitting her harder and harder across the face. At one point he even hit her in the eye.

Rose hoped this was just a horrible nightmare, but she knew it couldn't be. Somehow, she managed to free the arm without the journal in her hand. She dug her nails right into his crotch where he wailed. She pushed him off her and got to her feet.

Rose kicked him in the ribcage over and over again. She wouldn't stop, taking out all her hatred she had for him. It was for all he times he ever laid a hand on her. Before she could kick him again he caught her foot and got back up again. It seemed that he had too much strength. He grabbed her by the throat, but before he could do anything Rose gave him a hard kick to the groin. Cal fell to the ground and Rose immediately ran.

She had to get out of there. She didn't want to go home so instead Rose ran to the first place she could think was closest—Christina's.

It took her only a few minutes to run there, since Christina only lived two blocks away from the boardwalk. Rose was nervous, not having gone there in such a long time.

When she reached the house, Rose slowly walked up the steps. Her hands trembled as she rang the doorbell. Her heart pounded so fast when she heard Christina opening the doors. When she finally opened the front door, there was a look of shock on Christina's face.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Christina asked, extremely concerned.

"Christina, what's wrong?" Rose heard Jack's voice ask.

"I should go", Rose said and turned around to leave.

"Rose?" She heard Jack call her name and stopped dead in her tracks. _Keep going, Rose!_ She told herself. Instead, she slowly turned her body around and looked at Jack standing behind Christina.

"Hi", she whispered. Jack covered his mouth. He knew this was the work of Cal. She had cuts over eyebrow. The corner of her lip bleeding. Her eye began to bruise. Only a monster would do something like this. "I better go."

"You're not going anywhere! You need to get cleaned up!" Christina grabbed Rose's arm before she could leave and dragged her inside the living room, sitting her down. "I'm gonna go get some ice and a clothe."

When Christina left into the kitchen, Jack just stared at Rose looking down on the floor. All these thoughts ran into head about what he wanted to do to Cal_. What made Cal snap this bad?_ Jack wondered.

"So...", Jack only managed to say.

"So what?"

"What happened?" Jack quickly asked.

Before Rose could answer Christina came back into the room with a cloth and a bowl of ice cubes. They watched as she placed a bunch of cubes on to the cloth and wrapped it up.

"Here", she handed it over to Rose. "Put this on your mouth and put more ice on it for your eye", Christina instructed her. "What'd your crazy boyfriend do now?" Christina bluntly asked. Jack gave her a look. "What? I'm assuming he did this to you since he is the only crazy asshole I know of!"

Rose laughed at her comment. "Well, Christina, your assumptions are correct. He read my journal and found out about Jack and me kissing in the bathroom on Halloween and the day after my birthday!" Jack opened his eyes wide open. So now cal knew and it was all his fault that led to Cal's craziness.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Rose! This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me", Jack apologized.

"Don't blame yourself. It took the both of us to do it", Rose gave him a weak smile.

"So, what's the whole story?" Christina asked. Rose gulped and told them the frightful event.

After hearing her story, Christina and Jack were left disgusted. Who could imagine something so sadistic and twisted as someone trying to rape their own girlfriend? Christina cursed in Spanish, horrified by the graphic details. She was happy that Tommy wasn't at all like this. _Tommy was a good guy_, Christina thought to herself. Before she could start crying she turned her attention back to Rose.

Jack couldn't believe the audacity Cal had on putting his hands on a Rose. He couldn't fathom the thought. Someone as beautiful and kind like Rose did not deserve this treatment. Cal had gone too far this time.

"I'm so glad you kicked his ass!" Christina clenched her fists.

"Yeah. It was my only escape. By the way, sorry that I just showed up here like that. I haven't been here in so long. I just didn't know where else to go. I know he'd never think of me coming here", Rose said.

"You don't have to apologize, Rose. It's not your fault your boyfriend is a nut job. You're welcome anytime you want", Christina smiled at her old best friend.

"Thanks", Rose sighed. "I'm scared to go home and have my parents see me like this. They can't know what Cal has done. It will get back to his parents and Nathan Hockley will accuse me of being some kind of whore. Cal will probably be at my house as well waiting for me."

"Then don't go home, Rose", Jack suggested.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Don't go home. Stay here. Only if it is okay with you, Christina?" Jack looked over at his friend.

"I don't mind at all", Christina responded.

"What about your mom and step dad?" Rose wondered.

"You know them. They always go away", Christina answered.

"Okay, but what about your sisters?"

"Camilla doesn't even live here anymore. She lives with our dad. Celia won't mind. She will understand. You know that. Remember, she was the one who always gave us the best advice."

"I don't know guys", Rose said.

"Oh, come on! It will be like old times!" Christina pleaded. Rose found it weird that Christina was begging her, since they weren't close anymore.

"Besides, we're concerned for your safety", Jack said. Rose could tell in his heart that he truly did feel like he needed to protect her.

"Fine, I'll stay", Rose agreed with Jack's conviction.

"Good!" Christina said.

"One thing, Rose", Jack said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You now know that you have to break up with him, right?" Jack asked to make sure she didn't go back to him like always.

Rose paused. She was definite now. This was the end. No more of his abuse and bringing her down. She wasn't going to take it anymore. "I know. I know for sure now."


	24. Jewels Are Precious

Chapter 24

_January 21st, 2004_

During the weekend of Rose's final fight with Cal, she had stayed the weekend with Christina. When asked what had happened to her by Christina's parents she dismissed it as a fight from school. They were somewhat surprised that she was even there; not seeing her visit in over a year. However no questions were asked and they let it go.

As for explaining it to her parents, she said the same thing. They were also surprised to hear that she was with Christina as well. Her explanation was that they began speaking again, realizing what a great friend she was and will probably spend more time with her. The only thing they were suspicious of was the fight from school. Rose never got into fights, but they weren't going to question her.

They told her that Cal had called that whole weekend, but she ignored them. She went straight up to her room and destroyed everything but the diamond he gave her. Her parents were asking why she did this and she said she broke up with him, even though she didn't tell him that yet. All she did was avoid him.

Her time was spent with Christina and Jack most of the time. Christina, however, would drift off into thinking about Tommy and sit in silence. Rose and Jack on the other hand had a marvelous time together. She wished she got to know him better earlier in the school year, rather then ignore him.

Now it was Wednesday and she had to go into school for her history midterm. She was at least glad that Christina and Jack were in her class. Cal wouldn't be there since he was a senior and they only went in for AP midterms, which he only took three of. Her mother had been taking her to school, since she wasn't taking anything from Cal anymore.

"What exam do you have tomorrow Rose?" Her mother asked as she drove.

"Pre-Calculus", she said. At first she was going to abbreviate it, but realized what it abbreviated too. _Pre-Cal_, she thought, _when my life was normal_. She can barely remember what her life was like.

"Seriously, Rose, what went wrong between you and Cal?" Her mother asked.

"I felt suffocated. That's all. I'm only sixteen. I can't be tied down now. He wanted too much from me." Ruth smiled at her daughter and placed a hand on her cheek.

"You two weren't having sex, were you?" Rose's jaw dropped at the question as she stopped in front of the school.

"Mother!"

"I'm sorry. Ignore me and good luck!" Ruth said and kissed her daughter on the cheek. Rose got her stuff and slowly walked out the car. She rubbed her rib a little, still feeling the pain.

As soon as she got out the car, Jennifer Green rushed up to her and start chatting away about Cal Rose rolled her eyes, not wanting to hear it at all. She could only imagine what Cal had been saying.

"Oh my God! Rose, you have no idea how much Cal misses you so much! He wants to know why you have been avoiding him!" Jennifer kept rambling on and on. Rose couldn't take it anymore. She had no idea why she ever hung around with this girl. She turned to face 

Jennifer and unleashed her anger.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah blah! That's all I fucking hear! Why don't you shut the fuck up?' Rose yelled, not caring who watched and walked into the school with a smile on her face. 

Jack spoke to a sad Christina, who was seated next to him in the classroom. He was glad that Rose was starting to warm up to him, but didn't like to see Christina still so heart broken. Christina told him not to worry. Rose's dilemma was much more serious, she had told him. He sighed and watched as she continued to stare at Tommy on the other side of the room. He hadn't even looked at them or gone up to speak to Fabrizio or Hannah.

"What's up his ass?" Fabrizio asked.

"Yeah, he won't even talk to Fabri or me", Hannah said.

"It'll be too awkward", Christina mumbled. "It's all my fault!" Christina dropped her head on the desk.

"Chris, don't say that!" Hannah said, trying to comfort her.

"Are you okay, Christina?" They all turned to see Rose there. It had brought a smile to 

Jack's face, but Fabrizio and Hannah looked puzzled.

"Since when does Christina ever concern you?" Hannah asked rudely.

"It's okay, Hannah, Rose is just being a friend", Christina said.

"Yeah, since when?" Fabrizio asked with a laugh.

"Since now", Rose answered and smiled at Christina. Jack smiled at Rose while she didn't look with loving eyes.

"I'm fine, Rose. I'm actually more concerned about you. How have you been holding up?" Christina asked.

"I feel like I can finally breathe", Rose said and took her seat in back of Jack. Jack turned around to smile at her, the only thing he could manage to do. "Thank you, Jack. You're great!" She said and kissed his cheek. Jack's face turned bright red.

_Oh boy! How am I going to concentrate now?_

"How do you think you did?" Jack asked Rose, as they left the room.

"I suppose I did a good. Christina made me hit the books last night! That girl really loves history!" Rose said.

"Damn straight I do. Plus, how else were we going to get our troubles off our mind?" Christina jumped into conversation.

"Excuse me, but Rose why aren't you with Cal?" Fabrizio flat out asked.

"Yeah, he is usually hounding you!" Hannah added.

"If you'd really like to know it's because I dumped the asshole!" Rose happily asked.

"Does it have anything to do with that fading bruise around your eye?" Fabrizio asked and Christina nudged him.

"It's okay, Chris. Yes, it does!"

"Can we talk about something else? Like how Rose will be hanging out with us more!" Jack said.

"Definitely! I'm so sick of that stuck up crowd. I never really fit in with them. They talk about the same shit", Rose said.

"Hey Fabri, Hannah", Tommy said as he quietly passed by and walked over to his locker.

"Hey man! Why don't you come over here? Stop making yourself an outcast!" Fabrizio yelled over to his friend.

"I'm fine where I am!" Tommy yelled back.

"Um, go talk to him. It's okay with me. It's Jack and I he is mad at!" Christina said to Fabrizio.

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually going to go home and write more sappy poetry", Christina said.

"All right later guys!" Fabrizio said, Hannah tagging along.

"Let's get out of here", Christina said.

"Great idea! Hey, who wants to go get something to eat?" Jack asked.

"I do! I'm famished!" Rose said.

"Ditto!" Christina yelled.

"Ditto? What is this word ditto?" Jack asked.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You never heard the word ditto?" Christina asked in shock. 

"Rose, please do tell this kid what ditto means before I go madly insane!"

"The word ditto is used when something was previously mentioned and used to avoid repeating the sentence or whatever!" The girls laughed.

"Oh I get it now!" Jack said.

"Let's use examples! I have a shitty life!" Christina said.

"Ditto!" Rose and Jack said at the same time, laughing.

"I like fried chicken!" Jack said, using an example of his own.

"Ditto!" Both girls said.

"I think Brad Pitt is so hot!" Rose practically drooled when she stated her example.

"Ditto!" Jack and Christina said. The girls laughed at Jack, who began to scratch his head when he noticed what he said.

"Bad example!" Jack said. He grabbed Rose around the waist and began to tickle her as they walked outside the school. Rose giggled but stopped when she noticed Cal standing there watching them.

"Oh, shit!" Rose muttered.

"Do you wanna take another way out?" Christina asked.

"No, I'm fine", Rose answered.

"Sure?" Jack asked.

"Positive. I won't let him taunt me. I have to confront him now, or it'll never happen."

"I got your back girl! I swear if he tries anything I'll take out a cancleta!" Christina said.

"It's okay Christina. He only likes to treat me like shit in private places. This is too public for him." Rose sighed as she stepped over to the monster.

"What are you doing here Cal? You don't have an exam today!"

"I was waiting for you, Sweetpea. I should really be the one asking what are you doing with that gutter rat and spic!" Cal yelled loud enough for them to hear. Christina got angry and was 

about to run down the stairs to attack him, but Jack held her back.

"They are more human then you'll ever be! Oh, and I hate that name sweet pea! I'm not a fucking vegetable! It's over Cal! I don't want you to look at me, call me—nothing! I am sick of you and the way you treat me!"

"Rose, I'm sorry, I can change! I never meant to do those things!" Cal seemed as if though he was going to cry.

"Save the bull shit for another dumb girl! I'm not dealing with you anymore, except this once. From now you stay away from me. You no longer exist to me and none of the memories we share don't exist either. We can make a deal that you never attempt to call me or whatever it is that you want from me, and in return I'll keep silent about all the times you've hit me. Your actions don't need to come to light since you are the son of Nathan Hockley. Think of how it'll ruin him!"

"Rose, please, I love you! You are precious to me!" Cal continued to plead.

"Jewels are precious! Goodbye, Cal", Rose said and walked away with Christina and Jack behind her. 

Cal kept his eyes locked on their backs, an evil smirk forming. There was no way he was going to let Rose get away so easily. 


	25. The Best Day of Our Lives

Chapter 25

**February 6, 2004**

It was only a week away from the prom. Jack had decided on escorting both Rose and Christina. As much as he would have loved Christina, he kind of wished Rose would be his only date. However, he did not want Christina to be alone and see her in misery on a day that was supposed to be fun. He only wished that Tommy and Christina would get back together already and that he could be friends with Tommy again.

He missed hanging out with his circle of friends. It just wasn't the same anymore ever since Christina and Tommy broke up. With Fabrizio and Hannah being caught in the middle, it seemed as if they barely wanted to hang out either. Jack was at least glad to have Rose by his side now.

He was pretty sure if she stayed with that creature any longer she'd turn up dead. Jack didn't like the thought of that. What kind of person would do such a thing to a beautiful person? Jack could not find the answer. It might take him years to figure out. One thing for sure, he'd never let Cal hurt Rose again.

"Valentine's Day is in a fucking week from tomorrow! The first time I think I'm going to have a Valentine, I destroy the damn relationship!" Christina complained as she sat on her bed. Jack and Rose sat next to her, feeling sorry for their friend.

"The three of us will all be each other's Valentine then!" Jack said, putting an arm around her and Rose's shoulders.

"Real, sweet Jack!" Christina glumly said.

"You don't sound too thrilled, Chris!" Rose pointed out to her.

"I miss Tommy!" She flat out responded. "I'm such an idiot! Why did I break up with him? Especially for something so stupid! Most likely he is over me. We broke up three months ago!"

"Come on Christina! You know Tommy loves you!" Jack told her.

"Do you not see the kid in school! He looks miserable as well!" Rose told her.

"Please! He's been talking to his slutty ex-girlfriend Maria!" Christina yelled and buried her hands in her face.

"You saw them talking to each other once, Christina", Jack informed her.

"Yeah, well, who knows if they messed around! Anyway, it's close to 11 and my parents should be coming home soon. Would you guys rather stay or leave? Personally, as much as I love your company I think I need some time alone. Clear my head!" Christina told them.

"Whatever you need, girl!" Rose said. Jack and Rose got up from the bed and put their coats on for the still cold winter that was awaiting them outside.

"We'll hang out tomorrow, Chris! Feel better!" Jack said and gave his friend a huge embrace, Rose did as well. Christina walked her friends to the door, seeing their way out.

They still thought it was too early to go home, not wanting the night to end. Jack and Rose, for the most part, did not want to be without each other. Ever since they started hanging out, Rose felt like a whole new person and a little bit of her old self. Jack made her feel fun again.

Out of nowhere, Rose grabbed onto Jack's hand to hold onto. He looked at her, blushing as she smiled. The pair were so giggly they started to sing an old popular song. 

_Come Josephine in my flying machine  
And it's up she goes! Up she goes  
In the air she goes. Where? There she goes!_

Not knowing the rest, they fumbled with the words, both breaking out into laughter. It was a beautiful night so far, as Rose looked up at the sky seeing a starry night.

"The sky is beautiful, isn't?" Rose asked, still looking up. Rose sighed thinking about the crowd she used to hang around with. "Cal and that crowd are such small people. They think they rule the world or something. Like huge giants. They aren't even dust in God's eye. They live in a beer bottle. One of these days it's gonna break."

"You're not one of them. You never were. They made a mistake", Jack told her.

"A mistake?"

"Yeah. You got mailed to the wrong address", he smiled at her.

Rose chuckled and looked at the sky again. "Look! A shooting star!"

"Wow, that was a long one. My father use to say that a soul was going to heaven whenever you saw them."

"That was cute. Aren't you suppose to wish on them?"

"Yeah. What would you wish for?"

Rose turned to face Jack and smiled. "I wouldn't wish for anything, because my wish is already coming true!" Jack smiled and they inched closer to each other.

Jack placed his hands on Rose's waist, his face reading that was madly in love with her, staring into her emerald eyes. Rose in return, had her arms wrapped around his neck. It was the perfect moment. Rose and Jack's lips met at that moment. It was the perfect kiss, if there was such thing as anything being perfect.

Soon clouds covered the night sky and it began to rain. At first it was drizzling, but then it was coming down hard. However, Rose and Jack didn't seem to mind at all. So you might say it was the most perfect kiss in the rain. 

Rose and Jack laughed and kissed most of their walk to Jack's house. As usual, his mom was at work so they had the house all to themselves. They took their shoes off before they could go in any further and to not dirty the carpet. The pair were drenched from the downpour and it didn't seem as if it was going to end anytime soon.

"So, do you have to be home soon?" Jack asked.

"No. My parents won't be home until the crack of dawn!" Rose told him. "You have me all to yourself!"

"That sounds wonderful coming from you! While we're here though, maybe we should change into dry clothes. We don't want to get sick!" Jack informed her.

"All right. That sounds smart."

"Okay, last one up gets changed in the bathroom!" Jack quickly said and ran up the stairs.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Rose yelled running behind him.

As they dashed up the stairs, Rose behind, she grabbed his leg to make him fall. Then quickly she ran ahead of him, but she didn't get far. Jack placed his arm around her waist and continued to run up the stairs.

They laughed as they reached the top. Rose and Jack stared at each other, trying to catch their breath as she stood against the wall.

"So, who gets the bathroom?" Rose asked.

"We'll see!" Jack said, leading her into his bedroom. Rose looked around, seeing his artwork displayed all over the room. Other then that, it was a very unique looking room. The walls were painted with an ocean like scene, which Rose knew he must have done.

"This is a beautiful room Jack. Did you paint the walls?" Rose asked.

"Yeah", he simply answered, just as Rose suspected it would be.

She continued to walk around the room and came across his desk, where she saw a sketch of her face. Jack was a wonderful artist as she saw, getting the drawing down precisely.

"Looks like you found my secret drawings!" Jack said behind her.

"Not much of a secret if you kept it just laying out here for me to find. It's beautiful, Jack!" Rose said to him.

"Not as beautiful as you", Jack said.

Rose laughed at him. "You guys say the cheesiest things! You know that?" Rose continued to smile.

"At least I'm honest about what I say", Jack told her. "I'll never lie to you, Rose. I'll never do anything to hurt you."

Rose was touched by his sincere words. Impulsively, she kissed him, the deepest she has ever kissed anyone. Jack kissed her back, wrapping his arms tightly around his body. They moved closer to the bed, finally collapsing on it.

Jack pulled away from Rose and looked at her eyes staring back at him. They gave each other a warm smile as he pushed aside a strand of hair. Both pretty much knew where this was leading.

"You nervous?" He asked her.

"No", she quietly said, "Put your hands on me, Jack."

There were no more words left to be said as Jack kissed Rose. There on that rainy day, Jack and Rose gave into their passion and shared themselves with each other. 

Jack and Rose laid there in his bed, not wanting to tear themselves apart. It was so much better then her experience with Cal. It was everything she thought it would be. Having sex with Jack was the most beautiful experience Rose has ever hard. She was glad to share herself with someone she cared for and most of all loved.

The connection was so clear and that's what made it even more special. Rose wondered if Jack could have possibly been the one. On the other hand, she was only 16 and knew she had her whole life to live.

"You're trembling", Rose said to him.

"Don't worry, I'll be all right." He laughed a little and kissed her and placed his head on her heaving chest.

"It's nearly two in the morning. I should get home before it gets any later", Rose moved away from him and sat on the bed.

"Why don't you stay?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her face.

"Right, and then my parents will have a search party for me! They freaked out when I didn't come home that weekend from Christina's!" Rose said as she slowly put her clothes back on!"

"I am so forced to kidnap you one of these days and have you all to myself", Jack said.

"You wouldn't have to kidnap me, because I'd run away with you!" Rose kissed Jack and got up from the bed.

"I'll call you a cab", Jack said.

"It's okay. I wanna take the bus home."

"This late? I'm coming with you!" Jack said and got up to put his clothes on.

"I wouldn't have it any other way", Rose winked at him. 

Every moment they shared with each was filled with excitement. Something as simple as a bus ride was even precious to Jack and Rose. Throughout most of the empty bus ride they either laughed or kissed. Rose felt like he knew her much better then Cal ever did and that was really something.

She wouldn't trade any minute she shared with Jack to be with anyone else. He was the one who brought life back into her soul. She didn't think she could laugh again. She never even thought she could be as happy as she was now.

Jack and Rose held hands as they walked from the bus stop to her house, still raining hard but they didn't care. Even though it was only a five-minute walk to her house, it seemed like a journey. They stopped often to kiss each other and laugh.

A block away from her house, Jack stopped at the corner. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Here? In the rain?" Rose asked, puzzled. Her face then lit up all of a sudden. "Why, I'd love to!"

Rose placed her hand in his and he spun her around. Even though there was no music they could hear it in their heads. Most of the time Rose giggled, enjoying their little dance number. It finished when Jack dipped her. They both laughed, having the greatest time.

They continued their laughter as they stood in front of her huge house in Dyker Heights. The couple didn't want to leave each other, as they knew it was time to say good night when they walked up to her door.

"Goodnight Rose", Jack said.

"Goodnight Jack." She said back, with her hands on his waist and then gave him a powerful kiss. It was a kiss that said more then what words can say and it made Jack feel great inside. When they pulled their faces apart, all Jack managed to do was blush.

"I'll call you, later", Jack told her and Rose nodded as she opened her door. "Bye." He said and walked away, backwards. He just didn't want to keep his eyes off her. When she went inside, he turned around and started to run towards the direction of the bus stop.

"Jack!" He heard Rose call his name. He turned around to see her by her window. "Sweet dreams! I'll be thinking of you!"

"I will be too!" He yelled back. Rose smiled and closed her window.

They both smiled as they went their different ways that night, each thinking of the other. It was the best they would ever remember. 

_Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep  
this air is blessed, you share with me.  
This night is wild, so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race, from self-control.  
Your legs are smooth, as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all._

_My hopes are so high, that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry,  
which ever you prefer._

_The words are hushed lets not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions.  
"Hey did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
so we can get some._

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry,  
which ever you prefer._

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in.  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
and I knew,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it._

_Artist: Dashboard Confessional  
Song: Hands Down_


	26. Better Watch Out

February 9, 2004

He watched them. Every single move they made was kept under surveillance. It disgusted him to see her kiss another boy through the window. Then see them laughing together, enjoying their time. Dancing in the rain even. She was never that way with him.

What did Jack Dawson have that Cal Hockley didn't? For Christ's sake, Cal was handsome, popular, and most of all he had money. He bought everything for Rose and she in turn shut him down. So fucking what if he hit her? She deserved it. It was for her own good. His father did it to his mother all the time. He had to put her in check.

Rose was his breath of fresh air. She wasn't like any other girl he met. She was different. She definitely was since she is so interested in Jack Dawson. Rose couldn't be with anyone else. Cal will have his revenge. If he couldn't be with Rose, then no one else can.

"Why you look very happy today, Rose!" Christina smiled at her blushing friend, standing by her locker. Rose was so overjoyed about the events that had occurred on Saturday. It was such a wonderful day she wished never ended. Her glow was still lighting up her face.

"Is it a bad thing?" Rose asked.

"Not at all. This is the happiest I've ever really seen you in over a year. You really like Jack, don't you?" Christina said.

"Yes, it goes beyond liking. I love him and Saturday was the best night of my life!"

"What did you guys do after you left my house?" Christina asked, standing against a locker as she analyzed her manicure.

"We danced in the rain, went to his house and—," Rose began to say.

"Had sex!" Christina said, a huge smile forming from her lips.

"Christina! Keep it low. Besides, how'd you know?"

"Well, you did say you went to his house and it didn't seem like you were going to stop there. Especially with that huge smile on your face! It screams sex!" Rose giggled at her friend's comments. "See, and you're not even denying it."

"I wish my first time was with him though," Rose sighed, shoving more books in her locker.

"Ugh, I can't believe you fucked that sad excuse of an ex-boyfriend."

"Me either. It didn't even feel right. How could I have been so naïve?"

"Don't sweat it Rose. He was, sad to say it, your first love."

"I thought he was."

Christina felt bad for her friend. No one deserved the treatment Cal gave Rose. It was so disgusting. What was even worse was the fact that Rose stayed around for so long. Thank God she got out of it before she ended up dead.

"Hello, Rose." Both girls felt chills run down their spine, recognizing the voice it belonged to. Rose turned away from her locker and faced Cal.

"Get away, scum bag," Christina said. Cal rolled his eyes at her and then smiled at Rose. All she managed to do was stand there, fright written all over her face.

"How are you today?" He asked.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Christina yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you, you dirty spic!" Cal yelled at Christina.

Christina was furious and impulse made her slap Cal hard across his face. Rose's mouth dropped; shocked that Christina even touched the face of Cal Hockley.

"You're going to pay for that you little bitch!" Cal yelled and grabbed Christina by her wrist.

"Get your hands off me!" Christina yelled back.

"Not until you say you're sorry!" Cal said.

"Not a chance!" Christina laughed in his face.

"Just let her go, Cal," Rose said.

"Are you going to come back to me or be with him? A whore to that gutter rat?" Cal asked her.

"I rather be his whore then your girlfriend," she boldly stated, making Cal's face grow red. He couldn't believe she'd actually choose Jack Dawson over him.

"I'm not letting her go then!" Cal said.

"Oh, come on Cal! You're being childish!" Rose yelled at him, only causing the grip on Christina's wrist to get tighter.

"Ow! Get your fucking hands off me!" Christina screamed, almost crying.

"Not until you say you're sorry or Rose comes back to me!" Cal said.

"She said to get your fucking hands off her. Why don't you listen to her?" Rose and Christina turned their heads to see Tommy standing there.

"If it isn't the mick coming to saving his spic!" Cal smirked.

"Shut the fuck up Cal and let her go. Learn how to treat a lady for once!" Tommy yelled. "Besides, it's morning time. Isn't it too early to start your psycho rampage?"

"You think you're smart, don't you?" Cal asked.

"I don't think, I know, so why don't you take your hands off her before you get my foot up your ass?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not scared of you."

"All right. Don't say I didn't warn you!" Tommy said and grabbed Cal by his collar, pushing him to the ground. "Are you okay, Christina?" All she managed to do was nod her head as she rubbed her wrist, shocked that Tommy had come to her rescue.

"I'm sorry, Chris, I should have stuck up for you more!" Rose apologized.

"Don't sweat it. You did what you could!" Christina said.

Tommy just looked at Christina, but was then distracted by Cal who had got up from the floor and pushed Tommy to the ground. Tommy turned over to face him and before Cal could get in a punch, Tommy had kicked him where it hurt the most. Cal grabbed onto his crotch, falling to the ground. Tommy proceeded to kicking Cal's ribcage.

A crowd was drawn to the scene, Christina and Rose looking on. Rose, however, was smiling. So glad that Cal was getting what he deserved as Tommy had grabbed Cal by the neck, punching his face.

Finally, a teacher had come and pulled Tommy away from Cal.

"To the dean's office!" The teacher yelled at Tommy. He walked pass Rose and Christina, the teacher holding a tight grip on his arm.

"I can't believe he just did that," Christina said.

"I can," Rose smiled at her friend. Rose knew this was all the proof needed to show Christina that Tommy really was very much in love with Christina.

"I can't believe we missed that!" Fabrizio said.

Jack, Rose, Christina, Hannah, and Fabrizio had been seated in a booth at the Vegas Diner after school. It felt a little weird for Fabrizio and Hannah to see Rose sitting there and Tommy not being with them, but she made Jack happy. They also came to find Rose wasn't the stuck up, snobby, rich bitch they thought she was. Rose was the person Christina always knew her to be back in the pre-Cal days.

"I wish I could've been there. Cal had no right to put his hands on Chris and shouldn't come anywhere near you!" Jack yelled, completely furious.

"Don't worry, Jack. We're both fine. Thanks to Tommy," Rose mentioned.

"Yeah and now he is suspended until Thursday," Hannah informed them.

"Will he still be allowed to go to prom?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, not like he was planning on going anyway since, well, you know," Fabrizio said, censoring himself.

"You can say it Fabri. Since I dumped him like a moron he plans on not going, which sucks because he had rented his tux along time ago."

"Why are you so hard on yourself about this?" Hannah asked. "You can't put all of the blame on yourself. You guys would probably be back together if he hadn't been talking to Maria."

"Thanks Hannah, but I shouldn't have dumped him in the first place. Can we stop talking about this though? Why don't we talk about how unfair it is that Cal is in no trouble?"

"Because his dad probably paid the school off to not suspend him. Catholic schools are so fucking greedy for money!" Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing is ever fair. At least Cal can't come to the prom. If only I could guard you from him in school," Jack said.

"Okay, how about we don't talk about Cal at all. Just focus on Friday!" Rose said, starting to get uncomfortable feelings about the prom. It's been a while since these feelings had come. They stopped ever since she started hanging out with Jack and Christina. Not even the nightmares occurred. But now her bad vibes were returning and she could only wonder why.

Cal threw a glass across his study. He ignored it, knowing the housekeeper would clean it up. His main concern was Rose and how Tommy Ryan hit him. He'd get Tommy back later. Rose and Jack were his first targets. He'll give her one more chance to return to him. After that, it was going to be up in flames.

With Lovejoy at his side, Cal would have a greater chance at getting the job done. Little did Jack and Rose know that he had connections at the Brooklyn Marriott, so he'd be able to get in. He had to be there. He couldn't miss the big night.

After he was done with them, he'd get to Tommy and Christina. There was no way he was going to forget a bunch of nobodies laying a finger on him. Although they wouldn't suffer as much as Jack and Rose, it'd be with the revenge. Rose just had to be smart about the decision she was going to make.


	27. Decisions

February 12, 2004

It was the day before the junior prom. Ever since Tommy and Cal's fight in school Monday, Rose contemplated on whether or not she should be going to the prom. Sure, it'd be wrong to back out at the last minute, but Jack still had Christina to go with. Yeah, she already bought her dress, but her parents were able to afford it.

It was just those amazingly, horrible and weird dreams she's been having. Something just didn't feel right to her about Friday night. It was just weird that the nightmares came back to her this week. What did they even have to do with Friday night?

Rose lazily walked herself to her locker at the end of the school day. She could barely concentrate in class with all these emotions bouncing around in her head. She felt especially bad when it came to Jack. He seemed so excited about prom and there she was deciding on if she would even be going.

"I can't wait until tomorrow! I'm going to be getting my hair done and going to MAC for my make up! I know it's not going to be as fun as senior prom, but we'll still have a good time! You, Jack, Hannah, Fabri and me!" Christina smiled at Rose as she stood by her locker. Rose gave Christina a weak smile shoving all her books in her bag. "Is something wrong, Rose?"

"I'm just tired," she lied. Christina could sense it was more than that, but didn't want to push it.

"We have to get out of here soon, girls!" Hannah said running to them. She was still getting use to the fact that Rose was hanging out with them now. Never in her three years at St. Edmund's has she ever imagined hanging out with her. However, Christina was convinced that the old Rose came back.

"Hannah, the flower shop is not going to close down on us. It's only 10 to 2!" Christina told her friend.

"I just don't wanna sit around this school until 2:30 when we can leave now!" Hannah said.

"Good point!"

Rose smiled at the two girls, who were always bickering about something but always agreed with each other in the end. Just then, the three girls heard laughter coming from across Rose's locker. Jennifer and Molly Baxter giggled while looking at the girls, obviously making fun of them.

Rose turned to look at Christina, who was obviously getting mad. The Spanish beauty clenched her fists as her face turned red. This scene was bound to get ugly. Hannah and Rose watched as Christina stormed up to the two girls.

"I can't believe she would stoop that low into hanging out with losers like them," Jennifer said.

"Yo, you two bitches, if you got something to say tell it to our faces," Christina said, hands on her hips.

"Ew, get out of our faces you dirty spic," Molly insulted her, only pumping up Christina's energy more.

"I am very tempted to hit you two, but I have class and am looking forward to the prom tomorrow. You are so lucky we're in school right now," Christina told them.

"You make it sound like we'd be scared of you. You're nothing. You're vapor. It's unfortunate that Rose had to join the lower ranking like you and her idiotic new boyfriend. So go run along and mow someone's lawn!" Jennifer cruelly said.

It really pulled the last string for Christina. There was no way she was going to allow stuck up snobs like Jennifer Green and Molly Baxter insult her like that.

"Oh that's it! You hookers asked for this!" Christina said. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail and throwing off her coat.

"Wait a minute, Christina!" Christina recognized the voice coming towards her. It was Tommy coming to her side. "Let them run off to their asshole boyfriends. Don't risk the prom because of these two morons. You're above them. All three of you girls."

"Ew. Let's go Molly. We don't need to see this horrid love scene!" Jennifer said, storming off with Molly.

"Thanks, Tommy," Christina said, barely being able to look at him.

"It was no problem. I didn't want you to be restricted from going to prom tomorrow because of those two," Tommy said. He, however, was unable to keep his eyes off of her.

"Well, then it's good thing you came to my rescue. I also wanted to thank you for Monday, when you beat Cal off of me, even though you got suspended for it.

"It was no biggie. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you Christina. I just want you to be happy," Tommy smiled at her, causing Christina to blush. Rose and Hannah pouted their lips, hoping this was the first to step to their reconciliation.

"I know you wouldn't. Well, the girls and I better be going. Bye," Christina said, putting her coat back on and picking up her school bag, walking away. Rose and Hannah went after her. Hannah touched Tommy's shoulder as she walked by, knowing how much he wanted her back.

When the three girls stepped outside of school they said nothing. It was just so hard for Christina to talk to Tommy without wanting to kiss him so bad.

"You wanna go eat something, first?" Hannah asked the girls, wanting to break the silence.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten all day!" Rose said.

"I call McDonald's. I need some chicken selects!" Christina yelled.

"Christina, you live off McDonald's! How do you not gain any weight? I work out after eating a French fry!" Hannah complained.

"You don't need to work out Hannah! You have a nice body! I have to work on my thunder thighs on the other hand!" Rose said.

"Oh, shut up! Rose, I was always envious of your body! You are not skinny as a toothpick, which is gross! Nor are you fat!" Christina told her friend.

Rose smiled, but it soon faded when she saw Cal standing by his car with Lovejoy. His dark eyes gave her the most devious stare, feeling as if though he was trying to kill her with his looks.

"Just ignore him, Rose", Christina whispered to her.

"Yeah, he isn't worth it," included Hannah.

"I know, let's just get out of here!" Rose said, and the girls started to walk away.

"You're not going to be able to get away from me, sweet pea! You'll see!" Cal yelled after her. Rose turned to look at him. His was so cold with an evil smirk up on his face. It scared Rose to death. There was no way she wanted to go to prom now.

* * *

"Jack, you've been smiling all week! Who would've thought you had a chance with Rose DeWitt-Bukater?" Fabrizio said to his blushing friend, who gave a small laugh.

"What are you trying to say, Fabri, I'm not sexy enough?" Jack joked around.

"Dude, I don't go that way!" Fabri said.

"That hurts, man," the two boys laughed. "I guess new kids have their way. Look at Ryan and Marissa in the O.C."

"Don't tell me you watch that show?"

"No! Christina just talks about it all the time. Though she starts bitching whenever she mentions Ryan because it's Tommy's last name."

"Either those two need to get back together or just get over each other already!" Fabrizio said, being highly annoyed of how those just wouldn't stop talking about each other for the past 3 months.

"I hear you on that one. It seems as if things cooled over between them though. He did save Chris from Cal. I think they'll be together soon, but for now I have corsages to buy for two woman."

"Jack Dawson's a pimp!" Fabrizio teased his friend.

Jack smiled. He felt to be the luckiest guy in school to have Rose DeWitt-Bukater as his girlfriend. Tomorrow night would be all about him and Rose. No one would be able to touch them, not even Cal Hockley.

* * *

Liquor has been his best companion as of late. It was there when he needed it the most. Of course, Lovejoy remained loyal to him as well. He was the only one who knew Cal's plans.

As he sipped his glass of vodka, Cal stared at the picture of Rose he had on his desk that was in his own study. She was the only one in his life that made him feel like a good man. His father was never around and his mother was always drunk or something, lunching with friends.

If only Rose knew the bad choice she had made. The choice to pick someone like Jack Dawson over him was absurd.

_Rose, you fool what have you done? Don't you know how much I love you? I would have given you the world. You only brought this upon yourself. It's come down to this, sweet pea. It just had to come down to this, _Cal thought to himself. He stared at the picture one last time and threw it at the wall.

"Cal, are you all right?" Lovejoy asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine," he replied, pouring himself another glass of vodka. "Did you get what I asked you for?"

"Yeah, we're all set for tomorrow."

"Good, very, good," Cal said, drinking his vodka. "It'll be a night to remember."

* * *

After getting the boutonnieres for their dates, the girls all went to Hannah's house. Rose wasn't so sure if she should tell them now she wasn't go. She was more nervous about telling Jack, hoping he would understand.

They all sat in Hannah's living room, having changed into regular clothes. Christina and Hannah kept speaking of how excited they were, which made Rose feel uneasy of how she was going to break the news.

"Rose, you seem quiet. You're never quiet!" Christina said to her.

"I was just thinking," was all she could say.

"That's it?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about the prom and—," Rose was cut off by the doorbell ringing. Hannah got up and ran to the door so she could answer it.

"Fabri, put me down!" Christina and Rose heard her yell. In came Fabri, carrying Hannah over his shoulder, with Jack following them.

"Hey, Chris," Jack said to his friend, then went on to place a kiss on Rose's lips.

"So, Rose, what were you saying about the prom?" Hannah asked, after Fabrizio put her down on the couch.

"Actually, I should go talk to Jack about this alone. So if you'll excuse us," Rose said. She grabbed Jack's hand and led him to the kitchen.

"So, what's up?" Jack asked.

"I've been thinking Jack, ever since we got together Cal has caused nothing but trouble. He says he is going to do something and I don't to take any chances. I've decided on not going to the prom."

"Because of Cal, you're breaking our date for prom? Rose, this is horseshit! Who cares what Cal says?"

"Look, it'll be easier this way. You still have Christina as a date! Please, Jack! I'm sorry, but don't be mad at me."

"Okay, but I wish it didn't have to be this way. I want you there with me," Jack said, embracing her.

"Trust me, I'd like to be there too," Rose said. Even though she wasn't going to prom, it still didn't wipe away the worry of prom night and the nightmares still were bothering her.


	28. Let's Get It Started

**Chapter 28**

_Friday the 13th  
Before Junior Prom_

Despite the fact that it was a cruel winter, the sun still managed to shine through the window. Ironically enough, the sun actually came out on Friday the 13th. It was the morning of junior prom and everyone attending couldn't be more thrilled.

The artist's hands rubbed his blue eyes, waking up to the blinding of the sun. He yawned, not wanting to get out of bed, yet excited for today's events. Back in Chippewa falls he had never attended any type of school function. Being here in Brooklyn, however, was a huge change. That change exactly was Rose.

It sucked that she wouldn't be going, but at least he'd be with his friends. Still, it would have been amazing to share this night with Rose. This girl made him learn how to feel again, it was incredible. After his father died, he felt so dead, like nothing would ever be okay again. Rose changed all that though. Her very existence taught him the meaning to life, which was to live each day to it's fullest. It was to make each day count.

"Jack!" He heard his mother call his name. "Are you up?" She asked, popping her head into his room.

"Yeah. Give me ten minutes though. I'm going to rest my eyes," he said, the comforter covering his head.

"Your breakfast is going to get cold! Then we have to go get your suit from the tailor, the corsage, and the other stuff!" Rebecca yelled.

"Fine, five minutes!"

"Okay!" She said. Jack smiled beneath his comforter and closed his eyes. However, he didn't get to rest. "Out of bed, Mr. Dawson!" His mother yelled and jumped onto his body.

"Mom!" He screeched and burst out into a roar of laughter when she began tickling him.

"You should know by now that I'd tickle you until you get you get your ass out of this bed!" Rebecca Dawson continued the torture.

"All right! All right!" Jack surrendered. "You win!" He said, both sitting up on his bed.

"Of course I do. I'm super mom," Jack rolled his eyes and smiled at his mother, who had her arms around his shoulder. "Now, come down stairs," she said, kissed the side of his head and left the room.

With loving eyes Jack stared after her. Next to his mother, Rose was the greatest woman he has ever met. Suddenly a wonderful thought popped into his head: Rose is exactly the type of girl you'd bring home to mom.

* * *

Thanks to Rose being such a great friend, she accompanied Hannah and Christina to get their hair and make up done. Even though her mind was made up about not going to the prom, all she could feel was envious of her friends, especially since she wouldn't be able to share the splendid occasion with her new boyfriend.

Just thinking about Jack in a tuxedo made her blush. She imagined him in his crisp white shirt with a black vest over and a black tie. His black suit jacket and pants would bring out those beautiful blue eyes he owns and watching as his blonde locks fall into his face. Rose was about to continue her fantasy until Hannah and Christina started laughing.

"What?" She asked.

"We've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!" Hannah said, continuing to laugh as Rose's face turned a bright red.

"Yeah, I've been asking if I should have a few pieces of hair left out or totally swept back. Hannah says leave some of my hair out. What do you think? After you answer you can go back to thinking of Mr. Dawson," Christina teased her.

Rose rolled her eyes and blushed. "I agree with Hannah."

"I knew I was right!" Hannah said.

"Doesn't hurt to get a second opinion though," Christina said. "You know, Rose, it's a damn shame you're not coming. You know how much fun we'd have if you came? Especially, Jack."

"Don't try and make me feel guilty about not going. My mind is made up. I refuse to attend the prom!" Rose stated.

"But why?" Hannah asked. "You never gave us a reason."

"It's not up for discussion," Rose simply stated.

"Fine. Let's just drop the subject," Christina said.

Rose sat back, feeling kind of guilty. Maybe she did owe them an explanation. However, the reason was so absurd. Could she possibly say it was because of these freakish dreams she was having? They would probably just laugh at her.

At the same time, though, she wanted to go to prom so badly. She wanted to go to at least share one dance with the boy she so deeply fell in love with.

* * *

It was 6 p.m. when Fabrizio and Hannah, who were in the limo, went to pick up Jack and Christina at her house. Rose was there at Christina's to see them all. Rose was unable to squash her tiny bit of jealousy towards her friends as they took pictures with each other.

Both girls looked stunning as well in their dresses. Hannah's golden hair was half up with light make up on. Her tiny frame looked full as well in her dark blue strapless dress designed in silk as her ears were dressed up in chandelier like diamond earrings.

As for Christina, whose hair was up with a few strands of hair kept out, were a very well done figure flattering dress that accentuated her curves. It was tight hugging red dress. The straps started in the center, where the cleavage line stood and wrapped around her graceful neck.

Even though Christina and Jack both wished to be escorted with the ones they loved, they were happy to at least have each other to go with. Rose had to admit they did look good together too. It made her slightly jealous, but it was her decision to not attend.

"Okay, we got to go get this party started!" Fabrizio said as he placed an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Wait!" Jack yelled. "I want to at least take a picture with Rose before we go."

"Aw!" Christina and Hannah swooned, causing the couple to blush.

"Jack, I look horrible right now compared to Hannah and Christina," Rose said.

"Shut up and take the fucking picture!" Christina yelled.

"Yeah, what she said," Fabrizio said. Hannah nudged him in the rib, causing him to roll his eyes.

Rose gave in and wrapped her arms around his waist as his were around her body. Their cheeks were pressed against each other with smiles of joy. Hannah, Christina, and Rebecca all took their cameras out and snapped pictures.

"That was beautiful dude!" Fabrizio said, teasing them as he clapped his hands.

"Oh, shut up, Fabri!" Hannah said.

"Whatever, come on. Let's go," Fabrizio said, linking his arm with Hannah's. The rest of them followed to the limo.

Fabrizio, Hannah, and Christina said their byes to Rose and got in. Christina looked at her friend, smiling, wishing that she'd come.

"I'll call you when I get home. Three way with Hannah! Even though it'll be late as hell!" Christina said.

"A three way? Aw, man, I'd love to see that!" Fabrizio said.

"You are so disgusting!" Hannah said.

"Oh, you love it though!" Fabrizio winked his eye at his girlfriend and kissed her.

Now, it was time for Jack to say bye to Rose. He didn't want to part ways with her, but they couldn't be late to the prom. If only there were a way to change her mind.

They hugged each other, giving each other sweet kisses on each other's lips, neither one wanting to let go. Rose pressed her head against his chest as he stroked her hair, taking in the aroma of her shampoo. His mother thought it too cute and snapped a picture, just like Hannah and Christina did from the sunroof.

"Stop taking pictures, God damn it!" Fabrizio yelled only to be kicked by Hannah. "Mother fucker!"

"I hope you have a good time!" Rose said.

"I'd have a great time if you were coming."

"Well, my best friend is your substitute date so you should have a blast," she said, looking up into his gorgeous eyes as he smiled down on her.

"I'll get going now or I'll never leave."

"Yeah, get in here already!" Fabrizio yelled.

"Fabri, if you do not stop I'll dig my nails onto your balls!" Christina yelled.

"Sorry!" He said and moved in closer to Hannah.

Jack placed his hand on Rose and gave her a kiss before heading into the car. Even as he sat in his place next to Christina, he could not take his eyes off of her; neither could she.

"All right, let's get this party started!" Fabrizio yelled as the limo drove off.

Rose looked on, only wishing that she'd get to share a dance with Jack Dawson.

* * *

Now at home, she sat in front of her computer, occupying her time with online quizzes. Rose kept staring at her dress that hung on the door of her closet. She would automatically turn around, reminding herself that it was her choice to not attend.

_Look for something to do Rose!_ She told herself.

She typed in different URL's to look for some kind of game to play. However, her eyes were drawn back onto her dress. It should've been her and Jack together on the dance floor. Just like it should be Christina and Tommy together.

Images of her and Jack dancing together danced around in her head. Almost as if they were dancing on clouds. Only the two of them existed. However, the sound of someone instant messaging her caused Rose distraction.

"Who is this?" She asked out loud, her eyes reading the screen name: **TouchMeImIrish**. She typed back: Who is this?

**TouchMeImIrish:** Tommy.  
**Roses Are Red:** Oh, hi.

Rose typed back, wondering how he got her screen name. Figures though, she hasn't changed it since the 8th grade. He must have seen it on Christina's buddy list.

**TouchMeImIrish:** I thought you'd be at the prom with them. Don't you have a crown to win?  
**Roses Are Red:** Maybe if our school actually had prom kings and queens it'd be possible. Also, I decided on not going. What's it to you?  
**TouchMeImIrish:** Just wondering. Also bored. Well, did you at least see what Christina looked like? I've noticed you guys are friends again.

She smiled on the other side of the screen. Of course, he still loved his ex-girlfriend.

**Roses Are Red:** She looks beautiful. You should be there with her.  
**TouchMeImIrish:** Just like you should be there with Jack.  
**Roses Are Red:** You want her back.  
**TouchMeImIrish:** I never said that.  
**Roses Are Red:** You didn't have to. We all know you do. However, you guys are so stubborn. Hannah and I saw how much you love her still after seeing you defend her from those girls I actually use to call friends. Admit it Thomas.

He didn't answer. Rose figured she might have upset him and was about to close the IM box.

**TouchMeImIrish:** I love her. I miss her.

It placed a smiled on her face. She knew it. Rose turned her head and looked at her dress once again, knowing what she had to do.

**Roses Are Red:** Tommy, I have a proposition for you.  
**TouchMeImIrish:** What?  
**Roses Are Red:** You still have your tux?  
**TouchMeImIrish:** What are you thinking of, Bukater?

On Tommy's side of the screen, he read what she was writing, and for the first time in months a real smile actually appeared on his face. Rose DeWitt-Bukater was brilliant.


	29. At The Prom

Chapter 29

_ At The Prom_

Over at the Marriott, the juniors of St. Edmund's High School fulfilled themselves with excitement, dancing wildly to the music. Even though Jack and Christina were enjoying themselves, they still wished they were there with Rose and Tommy. Jack wondered what Rose was doing and Christina wondered the same about Tommy.

Usher's song _Yeah_ was playing as Christina danced around Jack and she could tell he wasn't as enthusiastic as he usually was.

"You can at least pretend you're outrageously happy right now!" Christina said.

"I am happy! I'm at prom with one of my best friends!" Jack said, trying to talk over the music.

"Jack, I love you, but you are such a bull shitter! It is not wrong to wish you were here with your girlfriend you know", Christina said. "It's so obvious that you do. I mean you should see the way you are dancing. You're dancing like an 80-year-old trying to dance to rap music!"

"So it wouldn't be wrong to say you wish you were here with Tommy, for the fact that you're dancing like a wanna be stripper!" Jack laughed at his own joke.

"I do not dance like a stripper!" Christina laughed and punched his arm. "And I do not wish I were here with Tommy. I'm over him!"

Jack rolled his eyes at her and started to laugh hysterically. "Now that's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" He continued his laughter.

"What? I wasn't joking!" Christina yelled.

"I can hear your voice from here, Chris!" Fabrizio yelled to her from the table.

"Shut up, Fabri!" Christina yelled back.

"Whatever!" Fabrizio said, going back to making out with Hannah.

"I'm tired of dancing, I'm going to go sit", Christina said.

"Is your stripper dance wearing you out?" Jack asked, chuckling.

"Is your old man dance going to give you a heart attack?" Christina retorted as she sat in her seat, Jack sitting down next to her, rolling his eyes.

"Can you guys stop smooching over there! It's hurting my eyes!" Jack yelled to Hannah and Fabrizio.

"Aw, Jack is jealous because he isn't here with Rose," Fabrizio teased his friend.

"I think it's sweet that he misses her", Hannah said, her arms wrapped around her boyfriend's neck.

"Great dances you guys did, by the way", Fabrizio laughed.

"You guys want to laugh even more?" Jack asked.

"Yeah!" Fabrizio and Hannah said at the same time.

"Get this. Chris said she is over Tommy!" Jack said to his friends, whom immediately started laughing.

"I wasn't joking! It isn't funny! I really am, assholes!" Christina yelled and crossed her arms, muttering curse words in Spanish.

"Really, though, Chris, you have got to stop lying to yourself. Jack knows it, Fabrizio knows it, Rose knows it, and I know it too that you still love Tommy and still want to be with him. God, you two are so fucking stubborn it's pathetic!" Hannah said to her best friend, giving Christina the reality check she needed. "You know I love you because if I didn't you'd probably through the centerpiece at me right now. However, I know you and Tommy so well, that you know I am right! Now Fabri, let's go dance," Hannah said, taking his hand in hers and going to the dance floor, leaving Christina speechless.

"She is so right. All of you are right. I can't go on pretending anymore," Christina said.

"It's going to be okay, Christina. I believe you two will be together again. Just like I knew I'd be with Rose one day, though it was sooner than I thought," Jack rubbed her back, trying to comfort his friend, who could only smile at him. Soon, however, her eyes turned away from Jack and towards the door. Her mouth opened and then formed a smile with a sparkle in her eyes, leaving Jack to wonder what she was looking at.

"What is it?" Jack asked her.

"Turn around," she said and Jack did just that. Jack reacted the same way as Christina had as he looked at her. Rose was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on.


	30. A Moment Like This

* * *

Was she really there? What had changed her mind? It didn't really matter when he came to think of it. He was in pure ecstasy just looking how beautiful she looked tonight in her strapless white dress and her curls let loose with a white rose in her hair.

She smiled at him and headed his way. Everything at that moment went in slow motion and soon the only person he saw in the room was Rose. He took a deep breath and felt as if he was seeing her for the first time. He actually felt the same way he did when he first laid his eyes on her.

Rose was a beyond a goddess in his eyes. She was exactly everything he wanted. She was actually everything she needed. Even though he was only sixteen, he knew she was the one he always wanted to be with because no one else could compare to her.

Before he knew it she was right in front of him.

* * *

Rose had come into the room with Tommy on her arm, She was so thrilled that Tommy agreed to escort her so she can surprise Jack. She also knew Tommy would go nuts seeing how beautiful Christina looked tonight. She figured she might as well help him get his girlfriend back because in the end love truly did conquer all.

As they walked closer to Christina and Jack Tommy let go of Rose and pushed her forward. Tommy smiled and pushed her to go to him. Rose walked at a steady pace in her silver heels towards him. In a matter of seconds she was face to face with Jack, her first true and only love.

"Hello Jack, I changed my mind," she said and smiled at him. Jack smiled back and took her hand in his. Then he leaned forward and gave her the most amazing kiss she had ever received.

"You are so beautiful," Jack told her and cupped her face with his hands, pressing his forehead against hers. Right there, Rose knew Jack was the only one for her.

* * *

Christina and Tommy kept their eyes locked on each other. He couldn't keep his eyes off the girl he didn't stop loving. She couldn't help but do the same. Seeing Jack and Rose together reminded them of what they had, It reminded them of the love they shared with each other.

They didn't know what to say to each other. All they wanted to do was run into each other's arms and kiss each other's faces. Tell each other how much they loved and missed them. That they were sorry and never would hurt each other again. That they couldn't go a day more without holding each other.

Christina finally looked away because she felt the sudden urge to cry. She held herself and bit her lip trying to resist the urge to let a tear drop slip.

It was Tommy who took the initiative to walk up to her. When he got close he could see her pain and it hurt to know he was the cause. He never wanted to hurt her. She never wanted to hurt him as well and that's what broke their heart the most.

"Hey Sunshine," he said to her. He placed a hand on her face and wiped a tear. "Please don't cry. You're too beautiful for that. You'll ruin your make up."

"I'm so sorry, baby. I miss you so much and I'm such a fool for dumping you," Christina said. Tommy pulled her into an embrace smelling her aroma that he loved so much.

"I know, Sunshine. I've missed you too. I love you, Christina. I never stopped."

"I love you, too."

"Come dance with me," he said, holding his hand out for her to take.

"My pleasure," she said and placed her in his.

They walked together towards the dance floor. Before they could though, Tommy had to clear something up.

"I'd hate to interrupt your moment," Tommy said to Jack and Rose, who couldn't keep their hands off each other. "Can I speak to you a moment, Jack?"

"Sure," Jack said. He let go of Rose and went to go talk to his one time friend.

"So, this was all your idea, wasn't it?" Christina asked Rose.

"Maybe," Rose answered, giving her friend a devilish grin.

"Thank you," Christina said and hugged her. "I'm so glad you came as well. You look so beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, and to think this was all last minute!" Rose said and the two friends laughed.

"What made you change your mind?' Christina asked.

Rose looked at Jack and said, "Love."

Meanwhile, Jack and Tommy sat at the table. Jack wasn't really sure what Tommy had to say and to be honest was quite nervous.

"I wanted to say sorry for punching you at the party. I know it didn't mean anything. I'm also sorry for last month. I took it the wrong way," Tommy apologized.

"It's okay," Jack smiled.

"No, it isn't. You're a good friend and I acted like a dick," Tommy said.

"True, but I probably would have done the same thing."

"You're a good guy and I'm glad you and Rose are finally together. You deserve each other. So are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool. Thanks, also, for bringing Rose here."

"Not a problem! Now let's rock this bitch!"

* * *

The six friends were now complete. They were all especially glad that Christina and Tommy were back to normal. This was the way things were suppose to be and they hoped it would never change.

The friends sat at their table after being tired from dancing. They laughed, told jokes, and told stories.

"Wow, this school year started out so bad, but in the end it all turned out for the best," Rose said.

"I'd have to agree. But let us not reflect on the past. Let's not worry about the future either. We're young. Might I also add, I'm glad you and Christina became friends ago and you came around to giving Jack here a chance. If you didn't we wouldn't have come to know the real Rose," Fabrizio said.

"Thanks, Fabri," Rose said. "That's very sweet."

"That's also very fucking weird to hear come from him. What movie did you get that from?" Tommy teased him.

"Hey, Fabri always says sweet things!" Hannah defended her boyfriend.

"So does Sister Connie when it comes to collecting money!" Christina said about their principal.

"Burn!" Tommy said.

"Fuck you guys!" Fabri said.

"It's so good to have you two back together," Jack said to Tommy and Christina. "I really missed the double teams on Fabri!"

"I missed my partner in crime," Tommy said as he and Christina looked at each other and smiled.

"Remember, Chris, was my partner in crime first. You get her on loan!" Rose said.

"Hey, Christina was my partner in crime second, so he has to ask me too!" Hannah said.

"Oh, girls fighting over girls! When do we get to see some girl on girl action!" Fabrizio said rubbing his palms.

"That's the one thing we wouldn't miss. We would not miss any of Fabri's perverse statements!" Jack said. The friends nodded their heads and Fabrizio rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you guys really are good friends and know how to have fun. I finally found where I fit in!" Rose said. Finally, Rose felt right where she needed to be.

* * *

The moment was soon to come. Vengeance would rule the day an no one would have seen it coming. They were all getting what they deserved. He couldn't wait. The plan would soon be set in motion.

He didn't want to do it but she needed to be taught a lesson. No one told Cal Hockley it was over. That was his job. He'd be damned if some woman left him for some poor piece of trash. Cal always won, one way or the other.

* * *

Jack spun Rose around the dance floor and sneaked a kiss on her lips when she faced him. He wasn't much of a dancer but he had fun with Rose. She made him feel like he can do anything.

He had also given Rose what she needed and that was the feeling of being free. He gave her strength and love. He fixed her broken wings so she can soar out and fly away, but she would only go if he went with her. He was her crutch. He was her energy. He was her heart.

"If I don't get to tell you later, this was the best night of my life," Rose said. Jack smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss that felt like it could have lasted forever.

The song they had been dancing to ended and on came "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson had come on. It was the perfect song as it had reminded Jack just how she felt about him. And as he pulled her closer, with his hand on her waist, everyone in the room disappeared and they were alone. They looked each other in the eyes smiling at one another and Rose felt the sudden urge to tell him how she felt. This was the perfect moment.

"I lo—," before she can complete the sentence there were screams and two gunshots. Jack's face went pale as he saw Rose's eyes open wide and her jaw dropped.

Jack had touched the back of her dress and it was warm and wet. He looked at his hand as his other arm held on to her waist. His hand was completely covered with her blood. He dropped to his knees with Rose cradled in her arms.

Tommy and Christina ran to the scene, Hannah and Fabrizio close behind. Christina dropped to her knees and a flood of tears came pouring out of her eyes. Tommy held her as she rocked back and forth.

The music stopped and everyone in the room stared. It was completely silent.

"Will someone get some fucking help please? Why are you all just staring? Get a fucking ambulance!" Jack said. He couldn't believe what was happening. "Rose? Rose, baby, please say something."

Rose's face was sweaty as she still had an ounce of life in her still. She tried to speak but it was so hard for her. "Jack…I…I…I lo…lo…love…y…yo…you."

"Don't you do that, Rose. Don't you start saying goodbye. An ambulance will come and you'll be saved. You're going to go on and live a long life. Just don't leave me. Not tonight. Not like this," Jack said, starting to cry as he moved the hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. she turned her head and was gone.


	31. Tears Dry On Their Own

Chapter 31

_ February 17, 2004_

It had all been 4 days since she was killed. The school had remained closed and the friend's had attended her funeral. Christina couldn't stop crying at the wake. She couldn't stand seeing her friend in the casket. It was the most depressing day.

Now they had attended her burial. Her parents were a sight for sore eyes. Ruth looked dead, pale as a blanket of snow. As for William Bukater, he tried to hold strong but as soon as the casket was being lowered into the ground he lost control. People had to hold him from jumping in there with her.

Jack scared his friends most of all. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He'd stare at the coffin and not even blink. Afterwards, he'd go straight home and lock himself in the room. No phone calls would be answered or IM's.

The most appalling thing was that Cal attended the funeral. He pretended to be distraught but deep down they knew he was celebrating her death and they knew he killed Rose. However, there was no proof, and the bullet could not be traced to the gun.

At the moment, the friends, except Jack, attended Rose's house after the burial to pay their respects. Christina's eyes were still wet and she looked at Cal as if he were poison.

"He has some fucking nerve to be here!" Christina said in a slightly low voice.

"It's all right babe, as long as we know who she really loved, it'll all be okay," Tommy said, trying to console her.

"No it won't be. He did this and he is still free," Christina yelled.

"We don't have proof of that, Chris," Hannah said.

"No one is ever gonna believe us," Fabrizio said.

"I don't give a fuck. Jack should be here! Rose should be with us! We should have been happy for Valentine's Day!" Christina continued to rant.

The friends knew it was going to take a miracle for Jack to come around again, but it just wasn't right that he was being like this. He needed to cry it out. It was so unhealthy for him to be alone and hide his pain. One way or another, Rose would never come back again.

Why? That's the one question Jack asked when he woke up. Why did she have to go? Why couldn't she just hold on?

He couldn't eat, he stayed up at all hours of the day and couldn't even bring himself to draw. The craziest thing is that couldn't even cry. Maybe he just didn't want to believe that she was dead.

"Jack?" He heard mother call out on the other side of the door. She knocked, but he wouldn't answer. Jack stayed in his bed and look at the ceiling. "I'm leaving your food outside the door."

"Not like you're going to eat it," she said under her breath. "Please come out, baby. I miss you. You need to eat something, Jack!"

Rebecca gave it a few more minutes and gave up. There was no hope for her son. His heart was too broken.

Jack wouldn't rest though until Cal was put away. It was so obvious. To see him there at the funeral was so disgusting, he felt like killing Cal with his bare hands.

It'd be too hard to go to her house to console her parents. He needed consolation himself. He couldn't bring himself to speak to anyone either. There was nothing left to say.

However, in the back of his mind he knew he should be there. Damn it, he had to be there. Jack stood up realizing that he'd feel guilty if he wasn't all the way there for Rose and cal would win. He had to.

Jack put on his coat and ran downstairs.

"Mom, take me to Rose."

The car ride to the Bukater's was a quiet one, but Rebecca was glad he was getting some air from his room.

When they got to Rose's house, Jack just walked right in. Christina ran to him as soon as she saw him, but he was left emotionless. She whispered in his ear that she knows Cal did it, but that's all.

The next motion Jack made was to the Bukater's. He went down on one knee and placed his hand on Ruth's.

"I'm sorry. I loved your daughter," Jack said. She took one look at him and Jack saw the resemblance she had to Rose. It shook him inside and that's when it happened. He shed a tear and hugged Ruth. Ruth hugged him back and they both began to cry hysterically.

When Jack stood up, he wiped his tears. However, he had an adrenaline rush and made a beeline for Cal.

He saw Cal actually smiling and he couldn't control his anger. He stood face to face with Cal and punched him to the ground.

"You fucking asshole! You killed her!" Jack yelled.

"Get this gutter ball away from me!" Cal said, still on the floor holding his mouth. "He is crazy!"

"You fucking killed her! You know you did!" Jack said.

Cal stood up and pushed Jack. "Get away from you loser!"

"You're a murderer, Cal!" Christina yelled.

"Sunshine, be calm," Tommy whispered.

"Stay out of it you dumb Spic," Cal yelled, leaving everyone at the DeWitt-Bukater's to gasp.

"And there goes the Cal Rose did come to know," Jack said.

"But everyone knows this whore is one," Cal said.

"You better keep your mouth shut you sack of shit. For someone who is high class you sure have an odd way showing it," Tommy said holding Christina.

"That's enough. I will not allow you, Mr. Hockley, to disrespect my daughter's friends at her funeral!" William Bukater yelled at the top of his lungs as he hugged his crying wife.

"Don't you see that if it wasn't for Jack she'd still be alive?" Cal said.

"Jack didn't pull the trigger," William said.

"No. He made me do it!" Cal admitted.

Everyone in the room was shocked. Cal realized what he said and began to make a run for it. However, Cal didn't notice Fabrizio's foot in the way and tripped over it. Fabrizio hadn't even done it intentionally.

Jack ran over to Cal face down on the floor and turned him over. He began to punch him in the face repeatedly, Cal bled from his nose rapidly. Tommy and Fabrizio had to pull him off, however, Jack managed to get a few kicks in. As Cal was about to leave, William stood in his way.

"Who do you think you're kidding? Christina, please call the police. There is no way daddy is getting you out of this one. You better pray you don't ever get out of jail. You better pray that you are guilty or you won't live to see another day. That's not a threat. It's a promise. Compliments of my baby girl, Rose DeWitt-Bukater."

With resistance, Cal was taken into police cars. Nathan Hockley had arrived and tried to bribe the officers but they refused to accept. Everyone watched him be embarrassed and even more so when he and William had exchanged fighting words.

It was a glorious sight to see a Hockley put in their place. The five friends didn't know what would happen next, but as long as justice would be served they'd all be all right.

"How'd you get him to say it?" Hannah asked Jack.

"Say what?"

"To say he shot Rose," Christina replied for all her friends.

"He just blurted it out in front of everyone," Fabrizio said.

"Because he is an idiot," Tommy said.

"No, I didn't get him to say it. He admitted it because in the end Cal is his own worst enemy," Jack said. It was that thought alone that killed him that this happened to Rose. Yet, he knew if he wanted to keep Rose's spirit alive he would have to shine on.


	32. Move Along

Chapter 32

_June 2005_

It has been over a year since Rose had been dead. Cal was put away for life with no parole and Lovejoy was put in for 50 years since he knew if Cal's plan.

Now the friends had graduated and were more than ready to leave the past behind but ever leave Rose there. Even though Tommy, Fabrizio, and Hannah vaguely knew Rose she was a part of them. Christina would never have a best friend as great as Rose again. Even though they had only reconnected that year, Rose was still the same to Christina.

As for Jack, he would never know a love like that again. Sure, he'd love again. But Rose was his soul mate and nothing could come closer to that.

The friends were visiting Rose's grave on a sunny Saturday morning. They had always made sure her flowers were kept fresh and to keep her burial spot just as beautiful.

"It sucks that we won't be together next year," Hannah said. "What am I going to do in Binghamton without you guys?"

"We'll make sure to visit you as much as possible!" Christina assured her best friend.

"I'm sure Fabrizio will spy on you to make sure no hot college studs will visit your room!" Tommy said.

"Especially if the bathrooms are co-ed!" Jack included.

"There will be no boys. Hannah either has to be a lesbian or not be allowed out her dorm!" Fabrizio yelled.

Hannah hugged her boyfriend, loving how jealous he could be and stupid at the same time.

"I love you, Fabri," she said and kissed him.

"Enough of that! Thankfully, I'll only be going to Hunter and my Sunshine, to BC," Tommy said and kissed his girlfriend's nose.

"Basically, only Hannah's leaving because Fabri will be in John Jay and I'll be in the SVA," Jack pointed out.

"Thanks for rubbing it in my face, Jack!" Hannah yelled.

"You know what? It doesn't matter where we go. We will always be friends," an optimistic Christina said.

"As long as we put the effort," Tommy made sure to say.

"And we should come here every Saturday to see Rose," Fabrizio suggested.

Jack smiled and said, "She'd love that. We'll make it count."

The friends left an hour later and said their good byes to Rose for the day and were headed to Goodfellas for dinner. Jack, however, stayed behind.

"Are you coming?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, just give me a moment," Jack said and waited until Christina was out of sight.

"Hey, Rose. It gets harder each day knowing you can't be with us today. Your love is what keeps me going though. I miss you so much and want you by my side. I know you'd want me to move on, but I can't. Give it time. For now, you're the only one for me. I love you, Rose," Jack said and turned to walk away.

A huge gust of wind passed him by in the hot summer day and he felt the sense of a new beginning. He felt Rose's love greater than ever. He looked at her grave one more time and smiled, then he continued to walk.

He knew one day he'd get married but there was not one person who could be greater than their love. Rose was not with him physically but in his heart she'd always remain and no love could ever be more than that.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight_

_It's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rolling_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_You're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl_

_It's only you and me_

_Everything I know_

_And anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_When it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl_

_It's only you and me_

Artist: 3 Doors Down 

_Title: Here With Out You_

_The End_


End file.
